Sakura y Los Merodeadores
by Sakura Malfoy - Hermione I
Summary: Sakura y Sirius Black comienzan un nuevo curso en Hogwarts en compañia de sus amigos, pero la llegada de la joven desatara nuevas emociones, aventuras, amor y desamor... espero que les guste! James&Lily, Sirius&...,S&S!
1. Un Nuevo Inicio

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores_

_**Autora:**__ Hola a todos, bueno, el Fanfic quizás ya lo habían leído, la verdad es casi lo mismo… solo agregue unas cositas que espero les agrade._

_Los personajes de este FanFiction NO son míos, sino de J.K.R. y CLAMP. La Historia SI es mía… esa si…_

_Bueno espero que les guste!_

_Capitulo 1. Un Nuevo Inicio._

_Un nuevo año escolar iba a dar inicio para el rompecorazones Sirius Black en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, junto con sus mejores amigos James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. El rompecorazones Sirius Black y no por nada un gran Casanova por su buen físico, alto, ojos negros, cabello negro algo largo y desordenado que le daba una apariencia mas sexy caminaba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios en compañía de su padre Jonathan Black, que al igual que Sirius era también un hombre apuesto, alto, cabello negro y corto, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, ambos fueron alcanzados por un joven pequeño y regordete que corría hacia ellos._

_-Sr. Black como esta? –el pequeño joven a pesar de no ser muy agraciado físicamente era parte del grupo de Sirius y que ahora este se encontraba respirando agitadamente frente a los Black, era gracioso verlo hacer tanto esfuerzo físico para el –_

_-Hola Peter – siempre amable el Sr. Black le contesto al joven Pettigrew, un joven algo extraño según su opinión, pero agradable y qué decir de los dos chicos que se acercaban ya a ellos, James Potter y Remus Lupin, también amigos de su hijo, sobretodo James un joven de estatura alta, piel bronceada clara, un cabello negro y rebelde al igual que su personalidad también alocada y sin preocupaciones, quien había crecido alado de su hijo, ya que desde el momento en que se conocieron, fueron inseparables, Remus al contrario era un joven de piel blanca, alto también, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y a pesar de mostrar una cara demacrada, era un joven ágil y con buen cuerpo, aunque su personalidad desentonaba un poco con el resto, el era buen estudiante, parecía que era el único que realmente pensaba en cumplir las reglas del colegio y siempre atento y responsable – James, Remus, buenas tardes, que gusto verlos_

_-Que tal Jonathan, tanto tiempo sin verte – el joven saludo alegremente al padre de su amigo que solo sonrió – espero que se hayan divertido mucho, aun sin mi presencia… y bueno, a donde fueron que no avisaron si quiera_

_-Fuimos a visitar a mi hermana a Hong Kong y lamentablemente te perdiste de conocer a las amigas de mi hermana, solo imagínate un escuela de puras chicas!_

_-Fuiste a ver a tu hermana, no a las demás chicas… cuando lograras madurar hijo? – el hombre entonces observo a todos algo serio, debía hacerles la misma advertencia que cada año – por favor, no se metan en problemas, Mary Anne, Robert y yo ya nos estamos cansando de ir a Hogwarts para sacarlos de problemas, además, este año necesito que me hagan un favor –todos a excepción de Sirius observaban al hombre frente a ellos que parecía meditar lo que les diría- este año Sakura comenzara clases en Hogwarts, por favor les pido que la cuiden, no la hagan meterse en problemas como ustedes suelen hacerlo, por favor_

_-No te preocupes, la cuidaremos, no dejaremos que se aleje de nosotros jamás, seremos su sombra si es necesario, ya lo veras Jonathan! – James divertido observaba la cara del padre de su mejor amigo, el sabía que Sakura probablemente estaría metida en problemas por culpa de ellos, pero era más su preocupación por su linda hija y por aquel chico que simple y sencillamente no la dejaba en paz, que prefería dejarla en sus manos… - y me pregunto cuánto habrá cambiado, la última vez que la vimos fue hace 4 años, la primera vez que Remus y Peter pasaron vacaciones con nosotros, la recuerdan?_

_-La pequeña Sakura, como olvidarla, una chica dulce como ella no se olvida tan fácilmente – el castaño recordaba a la pequeña niña con la que había hecho un buena amistad ya que a pesar de ser mas chica, era muy inteligente y viva, no se le escapaba nada- espero con ansias verla de nuevo_

_-Es verdad tú y mi hermana se volvieron buenos amigos_

_-Remus, espero que te mantengas al margen con ella, eres muy grande y solo provocaras que me ponga muy celoso… -James reía al ver la cara de Sirius que parecía no agradarle su comentario –bueno, se nos está haciendo algo tarde, debemos ir a buscar algún compartimiento vacio, Jonathan me dio gusto verte, nos estaremos viendo en un par de meses, si no es que antes_

_-Se los digo enserio, intenten mantenerse lejos de los problemas_

_-Solo que hay un problema, los problemas nos siguen a nosotros y no te preocupes, intentaremos no meter a Sakura en ellos! Nos vemos –James se despedía con la mano al tiempo que se encaminaba al tren, detrás de él los demás también se despedían del Sr. Black –_

_El viaje, como todo los años primero platicaban sobre sus vacaciones, después llegaba la parte más importante, las bromas que realizarían ese año escolar, debían planear cada una de ellas, revisar hasta el mas mínimo detalle para no ser descubierto y ahora que tendrían a la pequeña Black, quizá hasta ella les enseñaría trucos nuevos, porque a pesar de tener una cara angelical cuando la hacían enojar, era de temer. Entrados en la plática el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y el tren ya se detenía en la estación, donde varios carruajes los esperaban, así que tomaron sus túnicas, salieron del tren y tomaron su carruaje, todos se preguntaban lo mismo, cuanto habría cambiado la pequeña Black? La verdad es que nadie en Hogwarts a excepción de Remus, James y Peter, sabían que el Casanova Black tenía una hermana, probablemente todavía seguiría siendo una pequeña niña, tenía solo trece años. Como cada año, los chicos entraron al Gran Comedor mientras comenzaba el murmullo por parte del alumnado femenino, pero este día era diferente, los 3 tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y en silencio solo esperaban la selección de los nuevos alumnos que no tardo mucho en iniciar. Como cada año entro la Profesora MacGonagall delante de los nuevos chicos, todos eran pequeños y observaban el Gran Comedor maravillados, era gracioso verlos, ya que ellos probablemente se habían visto igual que ellos unos años atrás, rápidamente la mayoría de las miradas masculinas se posaron en una hermosa chica de piel morena clara, estatura mediana, cabello castaño claro y largo que caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, unos ojos maravillosos color esmeralda y un cuerpo esbelto y bien cuidado._

_-No me digas que esa es… -Sirius solo observo a su mejor amigo que no podía creer el cambio de su hermana, ni siquiera él lo había podido comprender, que demonios le habían dado en aquel colegio a su hermana, no era normal que estuviera tan desarrollada, no?, molesto regreso su vista al grupo de chicos que habían ingresado, mientras Harry y Remus se miraban asombrados-_

_Los murmullos del alumnado cesaron al iniciar la selección, poco a poco todos los pequeños fueron desapareciendo de la línea hasta que había quedado sola la hermosa joven._

_-Por último, Sakura Black – la ojiverde camino con elegancia hasta tomar asiento en aquella silla, donde la profesora le había colocado el sombrero – _

_-Con que otra Black… tú serás, Gryffindor! – los chicos en su mayoría de la mesa Gryffindor estallaron en gritos y aplausos y observaban atentos como la chica se dirigía hasta Sirius Black, quien le había apartado un lugar entre él y Remus –_

_-La Selección ha finalizado, ahora solo deseo darle la bienvenida a todos los nuevos estudiantes, este será su nuevo hogar, espero que sus compañeros les den la bienvenida y ahora, a comer! –la deliciosa comida apareció en todas las mesas en las cuales los alumnos comenzaban a comer con alegría, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor –_

_-Sakura, espero que recuerdes a mis amigos_

_-Claro que los recuerdo, Peter – el joven regordete sonrió avergonzado y continuo comiendo- Remus por supuesto – este tomo su mano y la beso caballerosamente – y por supuesto como olvidar a James Potter, mi querido hermanastro – el joven sonrió satisfecho al ver que si lo recordaba aun – y claro, me acuerdo de ti… Sirius Black, por desgracia mi hermano y según lo que he escuchado el rompecorazones de Hogwarts…._

_-Sirius, me has tenido vigilado? – el chico observo de reojo a su hermana menor que le sonrió – no, es solo que hasta en Hong Kong se te conoce como el Casanova de Hogwarts… en fin… - la chica sonrió y observo a James que la observaba con cara pensativa y de molestia -_

_-Porque hermanastro, suena terrible –el chico la observaba aun molesto- suena como si te hiciera la vida imposible!_

_-James, tranquilo, no te volveré a llamar así, lo siento, no creí que lo fueras a tomar de esa manera_

_-Por cierto, porque has regresado a Londres? –Sakura sonrió y observo a James que estaba sentado frente a ella – e terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer en Hong Kong, era hora de regresar a casa, con mi familia_

_-Nos da gusto que hayas regresado – la ojiverde observo al chico que estaba a su lado, el siempre amable Remus que le hablaba en voz baja – te aseguro que Sirius aunque no lo aparente mucho, está muy contento de verte, de tenerte cerca de nuevo, el siempre te ha extrañado_

_-Gracias Remus –a pesar que solo habían compartido un mes y medio juntos, en vacaciones de verano, ese chico se había vuelto un gran amigo de ella, era alguien que le inspiraba tranquilidad y por alguna razón siempre le gustaba platicar con él –_

_-Y dime, entraras a tercer grado?_

_-No, estaré en quinto_

_-En quinto, igual que nosotros que gusto escuchar eso_

_-Pues mi querida hermanita, espero que te vaya bien en tu habitación, porque te ha tocado con las chicas más detestables del colegio_

_-No es verdad, es solo que no nos llevamos muy bien con ellas –Remus sonreía tranquilamente – digamos que las bromas que hacemos son principalmente contra ellas_

_-Pero claro que ellas también se lo han buscado – James continuaba atento a su comida mientras se quejaba también de las chicas entre cada bocado que daba – quieres saber quiénes son? Son aquellas que están comiendo ya el postre –todos observaron en la dirección que James señalaba y donde tres chicas comían su postre y miraban de vez en cuando hacia donde ellos estaban sentados – son unas…_

_-La verdad, creo que tú deberías darte tu propia opinión de ellas, nosotros no nos llevamos bien con ellas, pero tú no tienes nada que ver_

_-Aunque podrían vengarse de ti hermanita_

_-De mi? – la chica miro dudosa a Remus que inmediatamente la tranquilizo –_

_-No le creas, no nos llevamos con ellas pero no son malas, mira, la pelirroja es Lilian Evans, la que está a su lado es Megan Jefferson, y frente a ellas esta Alexandra Winslett_

_-Tu hermano y ella no pueden ni verse – James la observaba divertido – se odian a muerte_

_-O quizá solo sea una fachada para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia esa chica_

_-No digas tonterías Remus…voy a vomitar de solo pensarlo, yo tengo chicas mejores detrás de mí! –Sirius molesto observo a su amigo, desviando su mirada al pasillo por donde se acercaba una de sus admiradoras consentidas – como la que viene por ahí, Hola Susan! –una chica muy bonita y con falda muy corta se había acercado a Sirius al que le había dado un beso cerca de los labios –que gusto verte, ya te extrañaba_

_-Hola Sirius, yo también te extrañaba – su voz era melosa y estresante o al menos eso pensaba la ojiverde a quien miraba Susan con recelo – y quien es tu amiguita?_

_-Susan, te presento a mi hermana, Sakura Black –la ojiverde solo pude percatarse que aquella chica se había sorprendido bastante y ahora miraba a uno y luego al otro intentando encontrar algún rasgo familiar similar – _

_-No sabía que tenías una hermana…_

_-Quizá tu padre te lo menciono y no lo recuerdes –la chica aun asombrada le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y lo volvió a besar – _

_.Quizá, bueno me voy guapo, te veo más tarde, adiós chicos, adiós Sakura_

_-Olvídalo, si te dije que eran lo peor las otras chicas, esta es peor! –James observaba a Sakura serio – intenta mantenerte lejos de Susan_

_-Sí, lo intentare… ella será también mi compañera?_

_-Si, por eso te lo digo, esa chica es un peligro, solo que tu hermano no lo ve…. Mejor quédate con las extrañas_

_-Porque extrañas? –la ojiverde sabía muy bien a quienes se refería James, por lo que sonrió imaginando la respuesta –_

_-Son las únicas chicas quizá que no están interesadas en ninguno de nosotros_

_-Quizá son las únicas que si son normales, creo que me llevare bien con ellas – Remus y la chica sonrieron divertidos, mientras James solo se había logrado sonrojar levemente – creo que he encontrado a mis mejores amigas_

_-No digas tonterías, Sakura, mejor para que olvides esas tontas, mejor te invito a dar una vuelta por el colegio, qué opinas? –el ojiazul observo a la pequeña Black con una sonrisa traviesa que ella entendió – y? –ambos chicos observaron a Sirius que estaba ocupado saludando a unas chicas que se habían acercado –_

_-Vamos corran! – Remus les animo, mientras que los chicos salían del Gran Comedor-_

_A pesar de que llevaba 4 años sin ver a James, este seguía siendo el mismo chico divertido, infantil, loco y que no le importaban las reglas, seguía siendo el mismo niño con el que habían crecido su hermano y ella, antes de que todo cambiara para ellos… Ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts, de nuevo con su hermano y por el momento corriendo por los jardines con James, igual que cuando eran más pequeños. James levanto a la chica sobre su hombro y la llevo hasta una banca de piedra que estaba cerca del bosque, donde ambos tomaron asiento._

_-Sabes, te extrañe mucho cuando te fuiste – la ojiverde solo observo a su amigo con algo de tristeza – fue difícil para mi separarme de ti y solo imagina como fue para Sirius…_

_-Tenía que investigar todo lo referente a mi madre, tú sabes que era importante ese libro_

_-Lo sé, Sakura, tú me extrañaste? –la ojiverde sorprendida bajo su mirada al suelo – _

_-Sí, te extrañe mucho, lo sabes, siempre has sido importante en mi vida_

_-Gracias, por decírmelo y creo que lo mejor será que subamos, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo_

_-Sabes de qué se trata?_

_-Tal vez solo quiere entenderte un poco más, mira, a mi me dolió mucho que te hayas ido, ahora solo imagina como fue para Sirius, él y tu eran muy unidos cuando todo sucedió, es hora de que ambos hablen_

_-Sí, creo que tienes razón –James se puso de pie, la ojiverde lo imito y ambos se dirigieron una tierna sonrisa – subamos_


	2. Sentimientos Expuestos y Nuevas Amist

**_Sakura y Los Merodeadores._**

_**Hola**_**_ solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado leyendo el fic, espero que les guste o les siga gustando para quienes ya habian comenzado a leerlo en la version anterior._**

**_Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertecen, ya que son tanto de J.K. Rowling y CLAMP, espero que dejen REVIEWS!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Capitulo 2. Sentimientos Expuestos y Nuevas Amistades. _**

_Sakura y James entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor que aun estaba llena de alumnos y que por cierto no dejaban de mirarlos, ambos se dirigieron a un sillón donde Remus se encontraba leyendo._

_-Que te pareció el jardín?_

_-Excelente, aunque aun no conozco el lago, espero que me lleven a conocerlo pronto_

_-Y así será, mañana te llevaremos a conocerlo_

_-Siempre y cuando sean en horas libres, no meterás a mi hermana en problemas tan pronto James –el ojiazul sonrió divertido, mientras su amigo lo observaba molesto –_

_-Iré a arreglar mis cosas, ya es tarde y quiero tener todo listo para iniciar clases, Sakura espero que descanses y mañana nos vemos para desayunar, buenas noches pequeña – el castaño beso la mano de la chica y se dirigió a las escaleras, James inmediatamente también se despidió y subió tras su amigo, dejando a los hermanos solos, Sirius tomo asiento alado de la chica –_

_-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir con mi partida –la ojiverde mantenía su mirada baja, al igual que su hermano – yo no deseaba irme, pero algo me decía que debía investigar acerca del libro lo antes posible_

_-Lo sé, es solo que hubiera deseado que estuvieras conmigo más tiempo, aun no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando tú te fuiste, no era lo mismo_

_-Lo lamento –la ojiverde entendía a la perfección como debió haberse sentido su hermano y su padre cuando ella se fue, su madre recién había fallecido, ella era un auror y al igual que su padre, de los mejores, pero un día, no había tenido mucha suerte y la habían asesinado. Sirius y ella siempre habían sido muy unidos, pero al morir su madre y dejarle a ella un extraño libro decidió ir a Hong Kong a estudiar, su madre también había estudiado allá y sabia que ahí obtendría respuestas del libro y así había sido, desde entonces había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de su familia – _

_- hiciste lo que debías hacer, lo sé, pero solo prométeme que no nos volveremos a separar, jamás –la ojiverde observo a su hermano que aun mantenía su mirada fija en alguna parte de la sala común – no quiero volver a perderte, eres mi familia, eras y aun eres mi mejor amiga, por favor, solo prométeme que nos tendremos la misma confianza que antes_

_-Lo prometo, Sirius_

_-Buenas Noches, al parecer compartiré la habitación con ustedes, mucho gusto soy Sakura Black – las 3 chicas que se encontraban en la habitación la observaban atentamente hasta que una de ellas se levanto de su cama y se acerco a ella-_

_-Mucho gusto, soy Lilian Evans, pero me puedes llamar Lili –esta era una chica de piel morena clara, pelirroja de cabello levemente ondulado y de largo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes – y ellas son Alexandra Winslett –una chica de estatura mediana, piel morena clara, cabello negro y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos negros le sonrió desde su cama – y por ultimo ella es Megan Jefferson – una chica de estatura mediana, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos color miel le dedico una tierna sonrisa – nosotras seremos tus compañeras, al igual que Susan aunque creo que ya la conoces_

_-Bueno, esperamos que te sientas cómoda con nosotras, lo que necesites solo avísanos, por cierto, puedes llamarme Alex, Alexandra suele ser muy largo… jajaja_

_-gracias y muchas gracias por todo, ¿mi cama es aquella? –la chica observo sus cosas delante de una hermosa cama con cobertor rojo y dorado que tenía un gran león en el centro –_

_-Así es, espero que te sea cómoda la cama_

_-Lo será, gracias_

_-Disculpa, espero que no sea un gran atrevimiento, pero podría preguntarte qué relación tienes con Sirius Black, por que deben ser familiares no? Ambos llevan el apellido Black –Alex observaba atenta a la chica, ni siquiera deseaba pestañear, no quería perder ni una palabra – y?_

_-Soy la hermana de Sirius Black –un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, mientras las chicas observaban a la castaña con atención, Sakura adivinando lo que seguramente pensaban continuo- Desde que Sirius comenzó en Hogwarts yo viaje a Hong Kong a estudiar, tal vez sea por eso que nadie sabe de mi_

_-Wow, realmente ha sido una sorpresa, no puedo creer que Sirius Black tuviera una hermana tan agradable, amable y el, un idiota, presumido, inestable mentalmente_

_-Alex, guarda silencio!_

_-Megan tiene razón, deberías guardar silencio es su hermano_

_-No se preocupen se como es el y también los demás, ya me han dicho que no llevan una relación muy agradable entre ustedes_

_-Por alguna razón Black y el resto de sus amigos nos tienen como su blanco favorito para sus bromas – Megan hablaba con una voz dulce y paciente y aunque pareciera raro, parecía divertida ante la situación que llevaban con los chicos – es por eso que no tenemos una gran amistad con ellos_

_-Pero esos son nuestros problemas con ellos, tú no tienes nada que ver y sabes que si necesitas algo con gusto puedes contar con nosotras – la pelirroja le sonrió mientras subía a su cama – pero por el momento lo mejor será que te acuestes, mañana será un día difícil, el primer día siempre es un poco aburrido_

_-Sí, gracias_

_Segundo día en Hogwarts, eran las siete de la mañana y, Sakura y Lily se habían levantado temprano, así que caminaban por los jardines del colegio donde se encontraron al guardabosques llamado Hagrid un hombre amable que les había invitado a tomar un delicioso te, mas tarde se dirigieron al lago, donde ambas habían tomado asiento mientras conversaban animadamente._

_-Que te ha parecido el colegio?_

_-Hermoso, aunque no me siento muy cómoda, varias chicas del colegio me ven como si fuera una ladrona o algo peor_

_-Deberás acostumbrarte si vas a pasar mucho tiempo con tu hermano y los demás, ya que según el alumnado femenino son los chicos más guapos del colegio y claro que no les agradara verlos en compañía de una chica, aunque solo debes esperar, cuando se enteren que eres hermana de Sirius varias querrán acercarse a ti_

_-Entonces tendremos que mentir acerca de mi procedencia, prefiero seguir siendo odiada, jajaja – las chicas reían cuando escucharon pasos detrás de ellas, se trataba de James y Remus, que les sonreían – buenos días James, buenos días Remus_

_-Muy buenos días Sakura, Evans –Remus y James saludaron al par de chicas que se levantaban del césped – y por cierto, porque prefieres ser odiada?_

_-Le decía a Lily que preferiría que nunca se enteraran las chicas que soy la hermana del rompecorazones Sirius Black_

_-Creo que eso no podrá ser posible mi querida Sakura, porque cierta chica ya lo ha divulgado por toda la escuela desde anoche – Lily entendió inmediatamente a quien se refería James – Susan…_

_-Lo mejor es que regresemos al castillo desayunemos, nos espera un largo día y debemos tomar nuestros nuevos horarios, señoritas? –tanto Sakura como Lily se dirigieron al castillo rápidamente en compañía de los chicos mientras platicaban animadamente –_

_Al llegar al comedor se despidieron, Sakura y Lily se dirigieron hacia sus amigas que les entregaron sus horarios de clase, desayunaron rápidamente para enseguida dirigirse al aula de Transformaciones, donde tendrían clase con la Profesora MacGonagall y los chicos de Hufflepuff. La clase fue todo lo contrario a aburrida para Sakura, quien se esmeraba en poder transformar la piedra que tenia frente a ella en un lindo conejo. Su siguiente clase era Adivinación, así que las chicas fueron hasta el salón más alto de la torre Norte. Al entrar encontraron al resto de sus compañeros ya sentados, así que en silencio se dirigieron a la mesa que se encontraba sola en una esquina de la habitación._

_-Buenos días a todos, yo seré su profesora, ya muchos me conocen, otros quizás no, mi nombre es Ágata y hoy comenzaran a aprender sobre Adivinación, puede ser que algunos tengan la habilidad, otras quizás no la tengan, hoy comenzaremos con algo sencillo, saquen todos sus libros, ábranlo en la pagina treinta y cuatro, tomen una taza cada uno y por parejas comenzara a adivinar su futuro por medio de las hojas de té, si tienen alguna pregunta solo avísenme, adelante._

_-Vamos toma tú te rápido, queremos saber que pasara en tu… futuro… -Alex divertida apresuraba a Megan que la miraba molesta –_

_- Por qué no lees el futuro de Lily, ella ya ha terminado su te – la pelinegra observo entonces la taza de su amiga, era verdad – _

_-Que bien, leeré tu futuro Lily! –emocionada comenzó a revisar todas las páginas del libro que mostraban el significado de distintos símbolos – esto es un árbol no? Sakura tu que ves en la taza?_

_-Yo solo veo un trébol un poco deforme… creo –la ojiverde observaba atenta también la taza intentando descubrir alguna forma conocida – sí, creo que es un trébol… _

_- A mi me parece más árbol… creo que es un pino_

_- Señoritas, como van? –la profesora se había acercado a la mesa al darse cuenta de la confusión de las chicas, se divertía siempre en las primeras clases del curso al ver como sus alumnos perdían la cabeza intentando descubrir las verdaderas formas que tomaba el té, regreso de sus pensamientos y observo como la ojiverde y la pelinegra le observaban derrotadas – me permiten?_

_-claro, tome – Alex le entrego la taza a la maestra, mientras esta tomaba asiento alado de Lily –_

_-las primeras veces suele ser algo confuso, no se preocupen –les dedico una tierna sonrisa y luego paso a observar con atención la taza – deseas que te diga tu futuro? –Lily la observo y con un movimiento de su cabeza le dio a entender que si, las demás tomaron aire y pusieron atención a las palabras de la profesora – bien, veo romance, amor, aunque será algo tormentoso que te llegara a causar un gran dolor, pero también veo que se te será recompensado todo en el futuro… también veo una gran amistad entre tus amigas y unos chicos_

_-Están en Hogwarts los chicos? –Alex observo a la profesora más atentamente –_

_-Me parece que si, por que marca que están muy cerca de ustedes, tendrás un buen futuro, al menos hasta donde he podido ver_

_-Gracias profesora_

_-Alguien más quiere que le lea su taza?_

_-anímate Sakura! –la ojiverde tomo su taza y se la entrego a la profesora – _

_-espero tener algo de suerte… jajaja a veces siento que solo me persigue la mala suerte…_

_-no digas eso o la atraerás a ti pequeña, bien, tu taza me muestra mucho pequeña, deseas saber algo en especial?_

_-chicos!! –Sakura solo había logrado ponerse completamente roja al escuchar las palabras de la loca de Alex- será interesante!_

_-estás de acuerdo? –la chica hizo un gesto aprobatorio y la profesor continuo – tienes suerte en este aspecto, veo varios chicos interesados en ti, aunque solo pocos se atreverán a invitarte a salir, aunque también veo aquí a tu verdadero amor, que está muy cerca de ti –la profesora observo a sus alumnas que comenzaban a festejar a su amiga – pero también veo un chico que solo te causara dolor, desgracias, debes mantenerte muy lejos de él, el podría causar alguna muerte_

_-No ve como es el chico? –la profesora la observaba nerviosa, no debía decir nada más y por suerte la clase había finalizado ya, así que se levanto y dio su clase por terminada – pequeña, uno crea su propio futuro, este puede cambiar, piénsalo, si tienes más dudas, sabes dónde me puedes encontrar_

_-Sí, gracias… -todas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del aula después de despedirse de la profesora- las veré luego, quede de verme con los chicos en este receso, voy a intentar alcanzarlos, nos vemos_

_-Si no los encuentras estaremos en el lago, cuídate_

_-Bien, nos vemos_

_Las chicas observaron como la menor de los Black se alejaba de ellas hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, mientras tanto ellas se dirigieron al lago, apenas habían salido del castillo cuando un ojos atentos las observaban sin que ellas se dieran cuenta._

_-Mi hermana no está con ellas –el grupo de apuestos chicos continuaba esperando que la ojiverde saliera en algún momento detrás de aquel grupo de chicas, pero no habían tenido mucha suerte – tendré que ir a buscarla, me imagino que ha de estar buscándonos y con lo despistada que es…_

_-debe haberse perdido en el castillo, tienes toda la razón Sirius_

_- pero sabes que es lo que más me preocupa James, tu también lo has pensado… estoy seguro_

_- hablas del admirador numero uno de Sakura, claro que he pensado en el… pues caballeros tendremos que buscar a nuestra pequeña Black_

_-y que pasara con Shaoran, quedamos de vernos aquí con el_

_-Es verdad, Remus podrías quedarte a esperarlo con Peter, nosotros iremos a buscar a mi hermana, si tardamos vayan a clase de pociones ahí los veremos_

_- están seguros?_

_- sí, no se preocupe, conocemos el colegio mejor que nadie, deberíamos encontrarla rápido, nos vemos!_

_Mientras los jóvenes entraban al Colegio la hermosa ojiverde salía de la sala común de Gryffindor, aprovechando que había subido tomo sus libros de la siguiente clase que tendría y ahora podría seguir buscando a los chicos si es que no se perdía ella antes, no sería raro, siempre solía perderse, caerse, golpearse por cosas tan simples que nadie se hubiese imagino que a alguien le podrían pasar, a veces llegaba a creer que era una especie de maldición o que solo tenía mala suerte constantemente. Era buena en las actividades deportivas, tenia buenos reflejos, era hábil para muchas cosas, pero en verdad que a veces no tenía nada de suerte y quizá esta era una de esas ocasiones, para su sorpresa al bajar las escaleras que la conducían al segundo piso escucho una voz muy conocida para ella y ahora lo comprobaba, era una persona con pésima suerte, quizá hasta un gato negro correría atemorizado de la mala suerte que ella le otorgaría al felino… no tuvo otra opción, así que se detuvo y dio media vuelta, quedando frente aquel chico que no la dejaba en paz… _

_-en que te puedo ayudar ahora, Lucius? –frente a ella, de pie con su cabello lacio y de un rubio platinado y agarrado en una coleta baja y con la misma cara de superioridad se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, su admirador número uno, como le llamaba su hermano… - tengo que ir a clase y no quiero llegar tarde_

_-Sakura, mi amor, no te preocupes, no te quitare mucho tiempo, es solo que por fin te he encontrado sola, sin tus ya conocidos defensores_

_-Tú sabes por qué lo hacen y, que quieres?_

_- No creo que sea la manera de tratar a tu prometido, princesa –el joven Slytherin se detuvo justo frente a la chica que lo observaba sin ninguna expresión en la cara – en verdad, donde has dejado a tus guardaespaldas?_

_-Sabes que no necesito guardaespaldas Lucius o quieres que te lo demuestre de nuevo, como en la fiesta de Navidad, daremos de nuevo de que hablar mi querido Lucius, otra cachetada en tu lindo rostro lucirá fenomenal_

_-Mi Amor… -con un rápido movimiento había tomado con fuerza la muñeca de la joven que lo observaba ahora con odio en el rostro y algo de dolor por el agarre del chico – debes tratar de portarte mejor conmigo, sabes que obtengo siempre lo que quiero y tu vas a ser mía_

_-Como tú digas Lucius… ahora puedo irme, tengo que llegar a clase_

_-Se que no lo crees, pero vas a ser mía, Black_

_- Lucius, sabes que eso no pasara, mi padre apoya la idea que me case cuando me enamore de alguien, no por interés o por un apellido, así que lo siento, continua creando historias en tu loca cabeza, ahora por favor –pero el chico no la había dejado terminar, ahora con más fuerza apretaba la muñeca de la chica – suéltame…_

_-Suéltala Lucius…_

_-Ya era hora que llegaran, se han tardado_

_

* * *

_

**HOLA! espero que dejen Reviews y por supuesto quiero decirles que esta historia esta escrita para ustedes, sus sugerencias siempre seran bien recibidas, por que ayudan a uno como escritor a mejorar, actualizarse y seguir esforzandose para entregar una historia bien hecha.**


	3. Conociendote Finalmente

**_Sakura y Los Merodeadores._**

**_Capitulo 3. Conociéndote Finalmente._**

Hola, bueno he estado algo ocupada ultimamente ya que pronto terminare mi estudios, pero

para todos los que son seguidores de esta historia, le aviso que la proxima semana subire

2 capitulos mas de la historia! espero les siga gustando, comentarios, dudas, etc, haganlas!

_-Solo a ti se te ocurre andar sola por el colegio con ese idiota suelto –Sirius, James y Sakura se dirigían al salón de pociones donde ya los esperaban sus demás amigos – no lo puedo creer!_

_-En algún momento me iba a topar con él, no iba a poder esquivarlo por mucho tiempo_

_-Además creo que ya ha entendido que no podrá lograr su cometido, tiene todo en su contra_

_-Vez James ya lo ha entendido, en cambio tú sigues con lo mismo, contigo es más que suficiente para que entienda que no podrá lograr lo que quiere…_

_-sabes que podría intentar cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que se propone_

_- lo sé, pero como ya te había dicho, te tengo a ti, a James y a Remus, también a Peter, aunque… bueno, es Peter… y las chicas!_

_-tiene un ejército detrás de ella Sirius, tiene razón_

_-aun así, no quiero que bajes la guardia en ningún instante_

_-no lo hare… bien, hemos llegado, los veo saliendo de clases –la chica beso a ambos chicos en las mejillas antes de entrar al salón y acercarse a sus amigas – hola chicas_

_-que sucedió? – Alex la observaba atentamente y en voz baja mientras las demás chicas seguían platicando – me encontré con Lupin y me pregunto por ti, parecía algo preocupado_

_-es una larga historia, te la cuento más tarde_

_-pero Sakura_

_La chica no había podido terminar su frase, su profesora de pociones había entrado, se trataba de una mujer mayor de unos 60 años, que de pie detrás de su escritorio esperaba con cara molesta que todos terminaran de tomar asiento, cuando por fin el salón había logrado permanecer en silencio la profesora había comenzado a dar las reglar para su clase, además de comenzar a explicar la poción que prepararían ese día, en una esquina del salón mientras tanto…_

_-iniciaremos esta noche_

_-y quienes tienes pensado que sean nuestras primeras víctimas, e Sirius?_

_-Peter, esa pregunta es tonta, las mismas personas de siempre…_

_-estás seguro que quieres iniciar con ellas?_

_-claro que estoy seguro, porque no habría de estarlo mi querido James, nos da suerte hacerlo primero a ellas_

_-Potter, Pettigrew, Black guarden silencio –los 3 Gryffindor's apenados habían pedido disculpas mientras ponían atención a la clase, James en cuanto había visto a la maestra anotar unos nombres en la pizarra volteo a ver a sus otros dos amigos –_

_-Remus, Shaoran esta noche comienza la diversión –observo a la maestra que continuaba escribiendo y de nuevo se dirigió a sus amigos – te nos unirás este año Shaoran?_

_-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor – James se giro y se encontró con la mirada molesta de la profesora que de nuevo se había girado para terminar de anotar –_

_-y entonces qué dices?_

_-no lo se_

_-sabes, necesito ayuda para poder controlarlos, no es fácil_

_-te entiendo Remus, pero no creo que molestar al resto de los compañeros pueda ser_

_-10 PUNTOS menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de los jóvenes sentados en las últimas mesas, ahora señoritas, señores si me hacen el favor de ponerse de pie, todos ya que les tendré que asignar un lugar que deberán respetar por el resto del año, porque no tengo pensado soportar tanta indisciplina, ahora… Evans y Winslett en la primera mesa de la derecha por favor –las chicas tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la mesa que se les había asignado tomando asiento inmediatamente y en silencio – Pettigrew y Black en la primera mesa del izquierda –tanto Sakura como Sirius habían tomado sus cosas, al notarlo la profesora corrigió- Sirius Black –Sirius le sonrió a su hermana y se dirigió a su mesa asignada donde ya estaba sentado Peter – señorita MacFether y señor Li en la siguiente mesa de la izquierda, señor Lupin y señorita Jefferson en la siguiente mesa de la derecha y detrás de ellos Potter, Black_

_-pero que bien, me ha tocado con la pequeña Sakura, esta será mi clase preferida_

_-nos van a regañar por tu culpa James – la chica sonreía mientras tomaba asiento a lado del chico –_

_-mientras el castigo sea a tu lado, no me importa –la ojiverde divertida por las ocurrencias del chico no podía evitar sonreír, cosa que la profesora no había pasado por alto – y que te parece si cenamos el día de hoy en_

_-al parecer he cometido un error con ustedes dos, Potter hágame el favor de cambiar de lugar con el señor Li y gracias también a usted señor Potter, sus compañeros perderán la explicación para la preparación de la poción, así que jóvenes, sigan la receta como puedan y espero que sus pociones funcionen por que tendrán que probarlas la siguiente clase, ahora tienen 30 min para investigar para que sirve cada ingrediente y 1 hora para prepararla, comiencen_

_-eres buena haciendo pociones Jefferson_

_-viniendo de ti significa mucho Lupin, el numero uno de la clase_

_-acaso te burlas de mi?_

_-tú te burlas de mi?_

_-sería incapaz de burlarme de tan bello señorita –Remus sonrió de manera picara, provocando que su compañera se sonrojara y se pusiera algo nerviosa, cosa que el chico no había pasado de percibirlo- te habían dicho que eres hermosa y muy inteligente?_

_-no pero gracias por hacérmelo notar… y para ser sincera no me interesa platicar contigo, solo estoy aquí por culpa de tu amigo, así que hablemos solamente para preparar las pociones de otros temas que no tengan que ver con la clase, no me interesan –el chico solo había logrado sonreír ante la manera poco cordial de ser de su compañera, en verdad se habían propasado con las bromas que les habían hecho para merecerse ese trato –_

_En otra de las mesas James y Susan trabajaban en su poción, se hablaban solo lo necesario, Lily y Alex por otra parte trabajaban arduamente en su poción, ambas platicaban en voz baja mientras cortaban las plantas y las introducían en el caldero, mientras la situación de Sirius y Peter era parecida, solo que a diferencia de las chicas, estos planeaban la broma que levarían acabo esa misma noche y en la última mesa, Sakura cortaba las plantas y demás ingredientes de la poción, mientras el ambarino revisaba sus apuntes y libros atentamente._

_-los ingredientes que me pediste ya están listos, puedes tomarlos –la ojiverde aburrida se había dejado caer en una de las sillas provocando una pequeña mueca en el rostro de su compañero –_

_-escuche que vienes del Instituto femenil LingYai de Hong Kong –su compañera sorprendida lo observo atenta, pero el rostro del chico continuaba aun con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada seria que le provocaban una sensación de miedo – y, es verdad?_

_-así es, por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas el director tiene un apellido similar al tuyo, además… -la chica había guardado silencio mientras observaba los rasgos del rostro del chico provocando que al joven por alguna razón comenzara a sentir como la sangre comenzaba a subir a su cara, provocando seguramente que se comenzara a poner rojo, aunque no entendía porque razón le sucedía eso – Li… Xiao-Lang Li eres el hermano de Feimei, Futtie, Shiefa y Fanren, por supuesto_

_-conoces a mis hermanas? – el chico había desviado su mirada y le hablaba al tiempo que agregaba poco a poco los ingredientes en el caldero dándole la espalda– _

_-así es, ellas son muy buenas amigas mías… -la chica observaba atentamente al ambarino que le daba la espalda, recordaba que las hermanas del chico habían intentado varias veces presentarlos y que por razones del destino no lo habían hecho, siempre había alguna razón que se los impedía, pero ahora entendía todo lo que le había dicho Feimei antes de que regresara a Londres –_

_**Debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en la orilla de un hermoso estanque artificial en el Instituto LingYai en Hong Kong se encontraban dos hermosas chicas platicando sentadas en una banca de piedra, una de ellas de aproximadamente 17 años y la otra de unos 14 años se decían sus últimas palabras antes de separarse, tal vez para siempre…**_

_**-nuestro tío nos ha dicho que hoy regresaras a Londres, porque el repentino cambio?**_

_**-deje mi hogar para aprender todo lo relacionado con el libro de mi madre y ahora, ya sé todo lo necesario sobre él, además, extraño a mi familia**_

_**-tu padre y al apuesto Sirius Black, quien no extrañaría a un hermano así… ojala mi hermano hubiese sido el mayor, pero no… tenemos a nuestro querido Xiao-Lang el bebe de la familia, perdón… JEFE del Clan Li, bueno pronto lo será**_

_**-el famoso heredero…**_

_**-que lastima que no hayas podido ir con nosotras a esquiar, mi hermano fue a pasar las vacaciones con nosotras, por cierto, espero que no te vayas a olvidar de nosotras, sabes que te queremos mucho, debes escribirnos seguido, cada semana si es posible, te voy a echar de menos…**_

_**-También te voy a extrañar, lo sabes, también a tus hermanas**_

_**-mas te vale que lo hagas –las chicas observaron frente a ellas caminar por un pasillo al padre de la chica acompañado del ya popular Sirius Black y del director del lugar – creo que es el adiós**_

_**-así es**_

_**-espero que te vaya muy bien en tu nuevo colegio**_

_**-también espero eso, aunque Sirius habla muy bien de Hogwarts, ya veremos que sucederá**_

_**-Hogwarts?**_

_**-así es, es donde estudia mi hermano también –la chica que se encontraba frente a ella le había tomado con cariño ambas manos y la miraba con cariño y alegría- que sucede Feimei?**_

_**-nada, solo que me han hablado muy bien de ese colegio, me han dicho que hay chicos muy apuestos, espero que me invites algún día, además, me haces feliz por que con esto, aun no pierdo la esperanza de que conozcas a mi hermano –la ojiverde solo la observo sin entender bien de que hablaba- no te preocupes, no es nada malo, lo entenderás luego y creo que has tomado una excelente decisión y recuerda siempre que las coincidencias no existen**_

_**-solo lo inevitable… jajaja lo sé, pero por qué?**_

_**-lo entenderás a su debido tiempo –la chica beso la mejilla de su amiga – te esperan –ambas se encontraron con la mirada de los hombres que las esperaban en el pasillo – te quiero mucho Sakura, cuídate!**_

_-Ya veo, entonces conoces a mis hermanas mayores_

_-Asi es –la chica sonreía de manera nostálgica al recordar a las hermanas del chico, ellas habían sido su familia mientras había estado en Hong Kong – espero que no sea mucha indiscreción, pero que hace el Heredero de la Dinastía Li estudiando en Hogwarts cuando el Concilio debe quererte entrenar y enseñar todo para ser el siguiente Jefe?_

_-No lo sé, mi madre decidió que viniera a estudiar aquí – aunque parecía ser una respuesta evasiva y cortante, era la verdad, no sabía por qué su madre había decidido que estudiara en esa escuela cuando el Concilio de Magia y Hechicería solo deseaba entrenarlo lo antes posible para que tomara el puesto de Jefe del Concilio, tenía la impresión que su madre tenía algo planeado o esperaba que algo sucediera con él en ese lugar, pero qué?_

_-Ya veo –el ambarino observo a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él, parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, quizá pensando en lo mismo que el, cuál sería la razón por la que él estuviera en ese lugar, pero sin querer no había podido evitar observar a esa chica, sus ojos eran hermosos, un color esmeralda brillante tan hermoso que opacarían a una esmeralda a su lado, pero todo termina y el joven tuvo que apartar la mirada de la chica cuando comenzó a sentir que de nuevo sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un color rojizo intenso –_

_-Jóvenes, espero que ya este su poción lista, sirvan un poco en estos frascos, mañana veremos si lo han hecho correctamente_

_-yo lo hago –la ojiverde se disponía a tomar los envases, pero el joven ambarino había sido más rápido y aun dándole la espalda había comenzado a llenar las botellas – gracias, Li_

_-claro_

_-Sakura, vamos a los jardines, vienes?_

_-Si! –la ojiverde observo a Li que mantenía su vista en ella – te puedo ayudar en algo mas, Li?_

_-Ya está todo listo, yo también me voy_

_-Está bien, nos vemos luego Li –la chica corrió hacia la puerta del aula, donde sus amigas ya la esperaban, mientras el solo continuaba observando el lugar por donde se había ido –_

_-Fue un placer por fin conocerte, Sakura Black…_

_En los jardines del Colegio cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid se encontraban los chicos conversando…_

_-bueno, ya es el segundo dia que estamos aquí y como se los decía anteriormente es hora de comenzar_

_-Sirius tiene toda la razón, nuestras victimas principales como siempre serán las chicas, pero el problema es Sakura, esta siempre con ella, así que no podremos hacerles tantas… _

_-pero que estás diciendo James? Sakura ha decidido estar con ellas, ella sabía lo que podría pasar_

_-yo creo que este año deberíamos dejar a un lado las bromas a las chicas y dedicarnos por completo a los Slytherin's en especial a Lucius, debemos dejarle un mensaje muy claro de que se aleje de Sakura_

_-como supiste lo de Lucius? No había dicho nada yo, y tampoco James_

_-pero los conozco y sus caras lo decían todo_

_-por que Malfoy busca a tu hermana Sirius? – el ambarino que se había mantenido en silencio, ahora observaba con interés a Sirius y el resto de los chicos que solo se observaban entre ellos –_

_-Lucius Malfoy tiene una obsesión por mi hermana, el desea que ella sea su esposa y su familia desea el apellido Black… el padre de Lucius ya ha pedido la mano de mi hermana en dos ocasiones, y mi padre le ha dicho lo mismo, el no decidirá con quien se casara mi hermana, ella decidirá con quien desea casarse_

_-y al parecer a Lucius cada rechazo de manera asquerosa lo excita mas y desea con más ganas a Sakura… es asquerosa la manera en que la mira… de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar…_

_-al parecer si merece todo su odio y desgracias causadas por sus bromas…_

_-así es, y que decides, te nos unirás?_

_-les ayudare con las bromas a los Slytherin's pero no me meteré para nada con las chicas, no quiero tener problemas con ellas_

_-algo es algo, aunque es extraño que nos ayudes, en lo que llevamos de clases jamás nos has apoyado en estas cosas, que te ha hecho cambiar de aparecer?_

_-tengo cuatro hermanas, creo entender un poco de la situación de Sirius_

_-definitivamente debes entender como me siento Shaoran, pero en fin, creo que deberíamos ponernos un nombre_

_-los chicos guapos de Hogwarts!_

_-no seas ridículo James, suena patético aunque sea verdad_

_-que tal los Merodeadores_

_-porque ese nombre?_

_-porque es lo que hacemos, merodeamos por todo el colegio en busca de victimas para nuestras bromas_

_-suena mucho más decente que el nombre propuesto por James_

_-bueno, a Shaoran le ha gustado el nombre propuesto por Remus y tiene fundamentos, me agrada_

_-tú qué opinas Peter? –el joven regordete no contesto, se había quedado dormido después de comer unas cuantas golosinas – es un si…_

**--------------------------------------  
**

**_Espero les haya gustado!!! Manden REVIEWS!!!! sugerencias, molestias, lo que sea!!!_**

_**Bueno, nos estamos viendo, aunque antes... des dejare un adelanto del siguiente Capitulo!**_

_-tú que vas hacer, Megan?_

_-tengo que ir a entregarle a la profesora MacGonagall unos libros que me prestó, y tu qué harás?_

_-no lo sé… iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines del colegio_

_-quieres que te acompañe?_

_-no te preocupes, ve con la profesora, nos vemos en la cena! _

_----------_

_- lo mejor será que no nos vean cerca Li, mi hermano es algo celoso… pero muchas gracias y realmente lo siento mucho, hasta luego_

_- hasta luego Li –el ambarino solo pudo observar como la ojiverde y su amiga se alejaban rápidamente por pasillo, seria verdad _

_que Sirius Black fuera tan celoso, la verdad no quería comprobarlo y no le importaba, así que se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común donde lo alcanzaron los demás –_

_- donde has estado Shaoran? _

_-era esa Sakura, con quien estabas?_

_-Sakura? Estabas con mi hermana?_


	4. Una Extraña Amistad

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores._

_Capitulo 4. Una extraña amistad._

_El sol comenzaba a desaparecer del firmamento trayendo consigo las primeras sombras de la noche que envolvían poco a poco el Colegio. En la Torre Gryffindor en la habitación de las chicas de quinto curso, 4 chicas platicaban alegremente, todas recostadas en sus camas terminaban sus deberes._

_-por fin he terminado los deberes de pociones y transformaciones _

_-no es nada raro en ti Megan, siempre terminas los deberes antes que los demás_

_-oh vamos Alex, no vas a comenzar a echarle en cara que no te pasa los deberes, tienes que aprender hacer tus deberes sola –las otras tres chicas reían ante el comentario, mientras la aludida tomaba sus pertenencias – bueno, como lo han dicho, iré hacer mi tarea SOLA, nos vemos en la cena_

_-oh vamos Alex, sabes que no ha sido enserio –Lily con pesar escucho el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, todas se observaban confundidas – creo que se ha molestado_

_-sabes que no le gusta que le hagas esos comentarios, Lily_

_-lo sé, la iré a buscar y a ayudarle un poco con sus tareas, nos vemos más tarde chicas_

_-tú que vas hacer, Megan?_

_-tengo que ir a entregarle a la profesora MacGonagall unos libros que me prestó, y tú qué harás?_

_-no lo sé… iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines del colegio_

_-quieres que te acompañe?_

_-no te preocupes, ve con la profesora, nos vemos en la cena! –la ojiverde salió rápidamente de la habitación y de la misma manera bajo las escaleras y cruzo la sala común donde todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, sin pensarlo dos veces salió por el retrato y corrió hacia las escaleras donde tropezó y a punto de caer por estas, fue donde sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían, con vergüenza abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos ámbar – yo… lo siento mucho, no puse atención_

_-parecía que huías de algo o alguien – el chico observaba las esmeraldas atentamente – estas bien?_

_-sí, lo siento –ambos jóvenes aun abrazados se observan aun sin despegar sus miradas el uno del otro –Megan al salir de la sala común se había topado con aquella bella escena y no era para menos que aquel chico que usualmente tenía el entrecejo fruncido cayera en la tentación que era Sakura Black, ella era realmente hermosa, tanto por fuera, como lo era por dentro, cualquier chico caería rendido a sus pies, pero lamentablemente todo tiene un final y para ellos era ese instante y tendría que ser interrumpido por ella sino quería que el hermano de la chica los descubriera de esa forma – tu hermano se acerca por el pasillo _

_- lo siento mucho, realmente lo lamento soy muy despistada, aunque ya lo has notado muy bien, te veré en clase, hasta luego Li_

_- hasta luego Li –el ambarino solo pudo observar como la ojiverde y su amiga que se alejaban de el rápidamente mientras el continuaba su camino a la entrada de la sala común, donde fue alcanzado por Sirius-_

_- donde has estado Shaoran? _

_-era esa Sakura, con quien estabas?_

_-Sakura? Estabas con mi hermana?_

_-tu hermana casi se cae por las escaleras, solo la sujete, luego salió su amiga_

_-sabes a donde iban?_

_-no lo sé, se fueron rápidamente_

_- que estará tramando mi hermana?_

_-déjala, tenemos que terminar de organizar lo de esta noche Sirius, por cierto, Peter y Remus aun están arriba?_

_-creo que sí, voy llegando al igual que ustedes_

_-bien, entonces, vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que planear esta noche…_

_Un nuevo día iniciaba y en la habitación de las chicas al parecer no querían levantarse, aunque la realmente se podría decir que no podían levantarse, menos lo harían después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche platicando de los chicos de Hogwarts, pero todo tiene un final y por segunda vez la alarma de Sakura había sonado por lo cual la ojiverde se había levantado a apagarla…_

_-no puede ser… -la ojiverde observaba la habitación que ahora parecía una gran telaraña de pequeños y finos hilos color plata que travesaban toda la habitación, observo con sorpresa a Megan que ahora observaba al igual con ella la habitación –_

_-esto es… pelo de unicornio? –la chica había levantado apenas su dedo índice y apenas rosando uno de lo hilos, este se había roto y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la ojiverde que ahora estaba cubierta de un liquido verdoso – lo siento…_

_-no puede ser, es moco de troll!!!! –Alex gritando se había levantado de su cama con un enorme brinco, provocando que el caos iniciara en la habitación de las chicas que corrían y se cubrían de las miles de cosas que caían sobre sus cabezas –_

_-al parecer se han terminado TODAS las sorpresas – Lily observaba la habitación que era un gran desastre – bueno, la bienvenida a sido peor que otros años…_

_-iré a hablar con la profesora MacGonagall, le explicare todo lo que ha sucedido, ella nos permitirá llegar más tarde a su clase…_

_-Susan no, si lo haces les darás gusto a los chicos, ellos esperan vernos así…_

_-Lily tiene razón, pensemos en una excusa para la profesora y bueno, limpiemos la habitación mientras pensamos en una dulce venganza, esta vez se han pasado de listos… es hora de vengarse_

_-tendremos problemas por las faltas_

_-Megan, tranquila, todo estará bien!_

_---_

_-Faltan 15 min para que inicie la clase y ninguna de las chicas aparece, quizás exageramos con la broma_

_-vamos Remus cuando hemos exagerado?_

_-el que ella aun no estén aquí solo quiere decir que la broma ha sido bien planeada u efectuada_

_-casi a sido perfecta, las chicas no han salido de la habitación hechas una porquería, yo quería ver esa hermosa creación nuestra_

_-buenos días_

_-buenos días Shaoran, oye de casualidad no has visto a alguna de las chicas?_

_-a ninguna de ellas_

_-Buenos días, veo que la mayoría han llegado, que les parece si comenzamos_

_- creo que si nos hemos excedido_

_-vamos Remus, ya verás que están bien, con algunos problemas para quitarse una que otra sorpresita, pero veras que no dirán nada además de poner sus malas caras como siempre… jajajajaja_

_-Pasen rápido chicas que hoy hay muchas cosas por hacer –Sakura y las demás chicas habían entrado y tomado sus asientos –_

_-yo la verdad aun tengo mucho sueño_

_-pues entonces señorita Winslet puede irse a seguir durmiendo a su habitación, si así lo quiere_

_-hey Sakura que les ha pasado, porque no han asistido a la primera clase?_

_-buenos días James, bueno todas nos hemos quedado dormidas, Alex tuvo una pesadilla y fue quien nos despertó_

_-pero todas se han quedado dormidas hermanita?_

_-todo fue culpa de ellas, pasaron casi toda la noche platicando y no dejaron dormir, iré saliendo de aquí a explicarle a la profesora MacGonagall que ha sido todo su culpa –Susan molesta se había ido a sentar en su mesa, James algo molesto la seguí dejando a la ojiverde en su mesa de trabajo a la que el ambarino no tardo en llegar–_

_-buenos días, Black_

_-buenos días, Li – la clase había sido corta debido a la carga de trabajo que habían tenido, pero en cambio para Sirius y sus amigos había sido una clase muy corta para poder enterarse de que había sucedido con su broma, por más que habían intentado averiguar por que habían fallado a clases tanto Susan como Sakura les decían lo mismo, "nos hemos quedado dormidas que mas quieres que te diga!" y ahora que por había llegado el receso los chicos se encontraban en el comedor platicando –_

_-que pudo haber pasado, no creo que alguien hubiere hecho desaparecer la broma_

_-y no creo que se hayan puesto de acuerdo con Susan, ustedes la conocen jamás se uniría a ellas, la conozco demasiado bien_

_-y te creemos Sirius, pero algo ha sucedido, quizás si vamos y revisamos su habitación aun encontremos algo de la broma_

_-es verdad, Peter y yo iremos a revisar, nos vemos en un rato_

_-Señor Li, buenas tarde_

_-Profesora MacGonagall, buenas tarde, en que puedo ayudarla?_

_- Quiero pedirle un favor, hablamos afuera?_

_- Remus y yo iremos también a la sala común, nos vemos mas tarde en el comedor Shaoran_

_Más tarde en el Gran Comedor, Megan, Alex, Lily y Sakura platicaban animadamente, algo lejos de ellas Susan también lo hacía con algunos chicos, pero las 5 se encontraban atentas a la entrada de los "más guapos" de Hogwarts que no tardarían mucho en aparecer junto al fuerte murmullo de las chicas que los idolatraban._

_-Esperemos que todo salga a la perfección – las chicas reían animadamente cuando la población femenina comenzó con los murmullos indicando que por fin había llegado el momento de la dulce venganza-_

_-La habitación estaba completamente limpia y no creo que hayan sido capaces de limpiarla tan rápido_

_-Remus, tiene idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido?_

_-No tengo ni idea, todo estaba perfectamente cuando salimos, no entiendo que ha pasado, lo siento Sirius_

_-Guarden silencio, Sakura se acerca_

_-Hola chicos, puedo comer con ustedes?_

_-Que es eso Sakura!? – Sirius observaba atento como su hermana llevaba con ella una enorme copa de helado –_

_-Pedí que me lo prepararan, la verdad me sentí muy mal de haber faltado a mi primera clase, sabes lo que papa pensaría si se hubiese enterado? Claro que cuando lo pedí fue en la mañana, pero no tenían chantilly así que me lo dieron apenas y bueno, las chicas están a dieta y me han corrido y el problema es que ya no lo quiero, gustan?_

_-Deberias dejar de comer esas cosas Sakura, te harán daño_

_-No seas aguafiestas Remus, esta delicioso lo he probado, gustas Peter?_

_-Claro! – el pequeño regordete o tardo tiempo en probar el helado y comprobar lo que la chica decía, realmente el helado sabia delicioso, jamás había probado algo igual – esto esta delicioso, jamás había comido algo tan bueno, deben probarlo!-los chicos comenzaron a probar el helado y comprobando que si era delicioso se lo habían terminado –_

_-Sabes hermanita, conociéndote podría jurar que estas tramando algo ya que tu jamás puedes dejar un helado vivo, pero entiendo que eres una matada también y que te hayas deprimido por lo de tu falta, pero de verdad podría creer que planeas algo_

_-No seas tonto hermanito, jajaja pero bueno, yo me tengo que ir_

_-Black, estas ocupada?_

_-Li, hola, no para nada, en que te puedo ayudar?_

_-Me podrías acompañar, el Profesor Dumbledore desea hablar contigo y Evans_

_-Entonces no creo tener otra opción o sí? Nos vemos más tarde chicos_

_La tarde había pasado y finalmente el sol desaparecía por el firmamento indicando que el día de clase había terminado, ahora los alumnos se encontraban en camino al Gran Comedor, aunque 2 chicas iban al contrario que sus compañeros a su sala común, donde ya las esperaban 3 chicas…_

_-Sakura, que paso, porque no asistieron a ninguna clase de la tarde?_

_-Nos mando llamar el Profesor Dumbledore a Lily y a mí_

_-Ha sucedido algo malo?_

_-No se preocupen no es nada malo, les contaremos más tarde, ahora lo importante es, se comieron todo el helado?_

_-Han dejado la copa completamente limpia y ahora díganme, realmente creen que funcione?_

_-Bueno, Megan es excelente con las pociones y ella es quien la ha hecho, entonces creo que si Susan_

_-Bien, entonces tomare asiento cerca, no quiero que me vean cerca de ustedes, que les aproveche al igual que a mi esta pequeña venganza_

_-Bueno, fue un placer unirnos a ti en esta ocasión Susan_

_-Primera y última, adiós_

_-Bueno, nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo, tomemos asiento en aquella mesa, está cerca del sofá de los chicos, vamos –las chicas tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana al sofá donde todas las noches tomaban asiento los merodeadores, poco a poco la sala común fue llenándose de alumnas en su mayoría que buscaban un lugar cercano a aquel sofá – bueno, el momento se acerca, espero que no se arrepientan de esto Alex, Sakura, sobretodo tu Lily…_

_-Buenas noches – un apuesto joven de unos 17 años se encontraba de pie frente a su mesa, Alex lo reconoció inmediatamente juagaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor –_

_-Hola Buenas Noches, en que te podemos ayudar – Alex observaba atenta al chico – Sebastián, no es cierto?_

_-Así es, Sebastián MacAllen Guiller, venía a invitarlas a que se nos unan en nuestra mesa, varios amigos y yo estamos interesados en conocerlas_

_-Nos agradaría mucho hacerlo, pero por el momento no podemos, estamos esperando a una persona, lo sentimos_

_-Sakura Black, no es cierto?_

_-Así es_

_-Oh vamos, pueden quedarse de ver con esa persona en otro momento, de verdad me gustaría conocerte – el chico insinuante se había acercado a la ojiverde que comenzaba a intimidarse – entonces que dices linda?_

_-Digo que muchas gracias por tu invitación, pero la persona que esperábamos no tarda en llegar, en otra ocasión sería maravilloso conocernos más_

_-Ahora si por favor nos permites continuar esperando te lo vamos a agradecer_

_-Está bien y si nosotros las acompañamos en lo que llega su acompañante_

_-No lo creo, es mas ya ha llegado, hey Li por acá! – El joven heredero observaba con su ya muy conocido ceño fruncido a las chicas, en cualquier otra ocasión las hubiese ignorado y continuado su camino, pero esta vez era diferente, deseaba acercarse y averiguar qué pasaba y mas observando a Sebastián MacAllen cerca de la ojiverde –_

_-Li, con que tú eras a quien tanto esperaban_

_-MacAllen – el ambarino observo como aquel chico parecía no querer alejarse de la pequeña Black y aprovechando lo que habían comentado ya de Sirius lo aprovecho –_

_Sirius ya viene en camino junto con los demás y no creo que le guste verte cerca de su hermanita, si yo fuera tú ya me estaría yendo_

_-Y por qué no haces lo mismo, Li?_

_-Yo estoy donde debo estar, a comparación de ti – el joven MacAllen observo a Li, serio como siempre, sin ningún rastro de emoción y como realmente no deseaba meterse con Sirius, decidió hacerle caso al ambarino -_

_-Espero poder platicar contigo luego, Black, hasta luego_

_-Bueno, eso ha sido duro, pero sincero Li – Alex observaba divertida a Shaoran – y bueno, porque no te quedas un momento con nosotras Li, algo divertido esta por suceder, no creo que debas perdértelo_

_-Alex!_

_-Es verdad, no puedes negarlo Lily! – el chico se encontraba por contestar cuando la euforia causada por Sirius y sus amigos comenzó, las chicas se acomodaron esperando con ansias a que todo sucediera, pero Megan tenía otras cosas en mente – vamos dilo ya Megan, llevas todo este rato pensando en como decirlo, lo se_

_-Que intentas Alex?_

_-No intento nada, solo que pase lo inevitable_

_-Alex no puedes forzar las situaciones_

_-No estoy forzando nada, solo lo invite a quedarse con nosotras, no creo estar obligándolos a que se tomen de las manos y se besen o sí?_

_-Alex…_

_-Oh, vamos, ya es hora de divertirnos, mas tarde me das tu sermón!_

_-Ya debería de hacer efecto, no? –Lily observaba el sillón que estaba rodeado de chicas de todas las edades, todas con cara de tontas esperando ser observadas por alguno de favoritos de Hogwarts – creo que no va a funcionar, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo_

_-Por Dios, que horror! –Repentinamente gritos de chicas se hicieron presentes por toda la sala común y las que estaban cerca de aquel sillón ahora se alejaban rápidamente mientras que los chicos se acercaban divertidos sin poder ocultar sus risas, por otra parte Sirius, James, Peter y Remus intentaban llegar hasta las escaleras que llevaban a sus dormitorios mientras no podían dejar de echarse flatulencias –_

_-Que han hecho?_

_-Bueno no sé si estabas enterado pero ellos no han gastado una mala broma, así que solo nos estamos vengando de ellos, sobre todo de mi hermano que suele ser la mente malévola detrás de esos planes_

_-Y tu hermano que cree que necesitas protección, quien creería que tienes una mente igual o más perversa que la de tu hermano_

_-No fue solo ella, nosotras hemos contribuido a la idea, incluso Susan_

_-Así es, como dijo Lily incluso Susan se nos unió para esta venganza_

_-Aunque no era lo que teníamos en mente, sino que tuvieran que pelear por los retretes _

_-Se han equivocado y agregado tallos de galgos en lugar de hojas, es por eso que no les ha salido como deseaban_

_-Te sabes el libro o que Li? –Alex observaba divertida al ambarino que por primera vez se ruborizaba frente a ellas –_

_-Es solo que me agrada pociones, lo encuentro interesante y he leído el libro más de una vez – todos observaron como por fin desaparecían por las escaleras aquellos galanes –_

_-Esto ha sido de lo mejor, bueno aun no termino tareas, Lily me ayudas?_

_-Claro, vienen?_

_-Yo ya he terminado mis deberes y tu Megan?_

_-Me falta una de pociones_

_-Y tu, Li? –Alex observaba divertida al ambarino, mientras Megan la observaba con disgusto- por que Sakura quería i a los jardines, pero es muy tarde para que vaya sola, así que_

_-Será un placer acompañarla, si ella lo desea_


	5. Tomando Venganza

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores._

**_Capitulo 5. El Inicio de una Nueva Amistad_**

_Un nuevo día iniciaba en Hogwarts como cualquier otro, solo que ese día el grupo de guapos jóvenes de Gryffindor se había ausentado al desayuno, confirmando de esa manera el rumor que se había esparcido la noche anterior._

_Las chicas divertidas habían desayunado temprano y salido a los jardines y a 40 min de iniciar la primera clase del día, subieron a la sala común para recoger sus libros, solo que al ingresar a la habitación se habían topado con algo que no esperaban, 4 chicos realmente molestos…_

_-Buenos días, finalmente han decidido aparecer_

_-Buenos días hermano_

_-Saben que han manchado nuestra reputación?_

_-Oh vamos, ustedes iniciaron con esto Potter, no puedes culparnos por regresársela una vez_

_-Nos han hecho el hazme reír del colegio_

_-Ya basta Sirius, ustedes cuatro han tenido la culpa, ustedes fueron quienes iniciaron todo esto desde la broma de ayer_

_-Por su culpa faltamos a nuestra primera clase del curso por estar limpiando la habitación_

_-Quizás así entiendan que nosotras ya estábamos hartas de sus bromas_

_-Como Alex lo ha dicho, ya estábamos hartas de esas bromas que año tras año nos hacen, no entiendo cuales fueron los motivos que les dimos para que nos odiaran tanto, pero realmente esto no se compara a lo que nos han hecho a nosotras_

_-Mira Sirius, si no quieren que algo vuelva a suceder dejen de una vez las bromas_

_-Sakura tiene razón, dejemos las bromas entre nosotros_

_-De que hablas, Remus?_

_-Bueno, que dejemos las bromas entre nosotros y mejor unámonos, claro si ella quieren contra los Slytherins, porque se nota que tienen talento_

_-Te has vuelto loco Remus?_

_-No Peter, Remus tiene razón han demostrado tener gran ingenio en bromas y no estaría mal una tregua, yo estoy de acuerdo, pero ustedes que opinan chicas?_

_-Creo que todas aceptamos la tregua, el participar en sus bromas queda en duda aun_

_-Bueno, es un buen inicio no lo crees Sirius?_

_-Sí, claro_

_Mes y medio había pasado desde que había iniciado la tregua, todos se llevaban bien entre ellos, aunque seguía habiendo cierta tensión, Alex y Sirius continuaban peleando constantemente y por cualquier situación._

_-Black es un idiota, reamente no entiendo como puede ser tu hermano!_

_- cuando entenderás que no se la respuesta, llevas preguntándome desde que entre a este colegio y aun no lo entiendo_

_-Y ahora porque has peleado con el, Alex?_

_-Ya venía en camino cuando recordé que había olvidado un libro, así que regrese a la habitación y adivinen a quien encontré ahí_

_-Quizás fue a dejarle algo a Sakura_

_-Si así era mi querida Megan por que revisaba mi mochila?_

_-Quizás le gustas_

_-Ya no te juntes con ellos, cada día dices mas tonterías_

_-Quizás sea verdad y le guste verte molesta y tu le das el placer de disfrutarlo_

_-O podría serla escusa perfecta para estar a tu lado_

_-Realmente les ha comenzado a afectar a todas ustedes juntarse con esos sujetos_

_-Oh vamos, relájate Alex, porque ahí vienen – y así era, los 5 chicos entraban al Comedor, tomaron asiento y esperaban a que sirvieran la comida, pero antes, el Director se había levantado y pedido silencio –_

_-Esta noche tengo un anuncio que creo les gustara –los chicos guardaron silencio y observaban ansiosos al director que continuo – este mes de Octubre, los profesores y yo hemos decidido cambiar el baile de Halloween por un baile de disfraces en el cual serán calificados por todos los profesores y al final del baile se les mencionara a los ganadores, así que chicos comiencen a invitar a las damas y alumnos de primero a cuarto, tendrán que regresar a sus salas comunes a las 10, así que no podrán participar, pero pueden venir disfrazados, ahora sí, que pasen una buena merienda!_

_-que bien, disfraces_

_-pero te has dado cuenta de la fecha Sakura, estamos a 20 de Octubre en diez días no creo que podamos preparar algo_

_-yo creo que si, además tenemos salida a Hogwarts mañana, solo piensen en que nos podemos disfrazar, pero bueno, las veo más tarde_

_-No vas a cenar?_

_-Pasare mas tarde a las cocinas por algo, tengo que hacer aun tarea para mañana, nos vemos más tarde_

_-Adiós, no te desveles mucho_

_-No lo hare, nos vemos! –la ojiverde salía del comedor donde se había topado con Remus con quien había conversado un instante para dirigirse a la Biblioteca, mientras que el chico se encaminaba al extremos de la mesa donde estaban las chicas –_

_-Buenas noches_

_-Remus Lupin, sí que es extraño verte por aquí_

_-lo sé, he venido a darle un aviso a Jefferson de parte de la profesora MacGonagall, a partir del lunes la profesora a pedido que hagamos guardia_

_-bien, ahí estaré, muchas gracias por el aviso_

_-de nada, chicas buenas noches_

_-hasta luego – Alex divertida observaba la situación – bueno, al parecer se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, no es así Megan?_

_-Así es, somos buenos amigos, nos ha tocado compartir bastante tiempo juntos por las guardias_

_-no te gustaría un poco?_

_-claro que no, es un maravilloso amigo_

_-no insistas Lily lo seguirá negando, ya la conoces_

_-hare lo mismo que tú haces con el tema de Sirius_

_-no es gracioso, Megan_

_-ya van a comenzar a discutir, para irme con Sakura_

_-no te preocupes Lily, nadie va a discutir aquí por ideas tontas_

_-bueno, eso me hace feliz porque podre cenar tranquilamente_

_-Buenos días, Sakura_

_-Buenos días Remus, como estas_

_-yo estoy bien gracias, pero y tu_

_-bueno, termine a tiempo mis tareas_

_-eso me da gusto, te parece si damos una vuelta por los jardines, antes de desayunar_

_-claro – los chicos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al jardín cerca de la casa de Hagrid decidieron tomar asiento en una de las bancas –_

_-y dime, como te has sentido aquí?_

_-la verdad me he sentido bien, quizás al principio incomoda por ser la "hermanita de Sirius Black" ahora, me siento feliz, tranquila, me divierto mucho con las chicas y también con ustedes claro_

_-eso me da gusto, tu padre nos encargo mucho que te cuidáramos, lo sabes y que por supuesto te mantuviéramos lejos de problemas_

_-en los cuales me metieron desde el primer día_

_-lo sé, no me lo recuerdes, aunque tienes que ver lo positivo de esa broma, se vengaron de nosotros y bueno eso ha ayudado a unirnos_

_-en esa parte creo que tienes toda la razón Remus, hemos cambiado mucho en un mes y medio, aunque Alex y Sirius siguen aun con sus peleas_

_-déjalos, pronto se cansaran_

_-eso espero Remus, porque sabes cómo son los dos de orgullosos, y dime, ya han pensando sobre su disfraz_

_-la verdad no, hoy hablaremos y veremos qué será lo mejor y ustedes?_

_-las chicas iban a ponerse de acuerdo anoche, espero que lo hayan hecho_

_-tú no estabas con ellas?_

_-no, estaba en la biblioteca haciendo mis deberes y, Remus te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_- por supuesto, la que quieras – el joven sonrió dulcemente a la chica animándola a preguntar –_

_-he notado que Li no pasa mucho tiempo con ustedes… él, el siempre ha sido así? Digo, es un chico serio, pero – la chica se mostraba bastante nerviosa sobre el tema y Remus le volvió a sonreír tiernamente – _

_-puedo preguntar por qué tanta curiosidad sobre el Joven Li?_

_-no es lo que crees! es solo que –la chica observo el césped para así poder evitar la mirada de Remus – anoche que estaba en la biblioteca lo vi aquí en los jardines, solo, me preguntaba si sabrías el por qué es así de serio, pareciera que algún recuerdo lo mantiene triste todo el tiempo_

_- Li siempre ha sido muy reservado cuando se trata de su vida, sabemos lo más normal de él, como que tiene 4 hermanas, que es de Hong Kong y que pertenece a una Familia importante, pero además de eso, nada, a veces creo que se siente solo y a pesar de que nosotros deseamos cambiar eso, el solo se aísla_

_-ya veo_

_-sabes, creo que eres la única que ha logrado hacer sonreír a Li –la ojiverde observo admirada a Remus que le sonrió nuevamente – quizás nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero en la mayoría de las clases de pociones se le puede ver una pequeña sonrisa, creo que quizás tú podrías ser la persona indicada para que Li cambie esa tristeza por nuevos sentimientos alegres, de felicidad y tranquilidad_

_-Remus… tú sabes_

_-Se que Sirius es un hermano muy celoso, pero también sé que Li es solo un amigo y que necesita de ese ángel que tú tienes, al final es tu decisión_

_-Gracias Remus_

_-De nada y ahora vayamos a desayunar, qué opinas?_

_-Me agrada la idea –los chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban reunidos a pesar de ser aun temprano – Buenos días_

_-Buenos días Sakura, Remus_

_-Buenos días chicas, los caballeros aun no bajan?_

_-Ya vienen en camino, buenos días_

_-Buenos días, Li – el castaño había tomado asiento alado de Remus, mientras las chicas lo observaban atentas – es verdad, ahí vienen_

_-Que bien –Alex observaba como se acercaban lentamente el grupo de guapo jóvenes y sobretodo observaba a Sirius que cargaba con dos pequeños sacos color negro – _

_-Hola, Buenos días a todos! Sakura, tengo lago para ti –el chico le entrego uno de los sacos – son invitaciones para el baile_

_-Oh, qué bien –la ojiverde observaba con algo de frustración el saco que estaba lleno de cartas- _

_-Has recibido más de 60 cartas Sakura, eres muy popular entre los chicos_

_-Es una Black, claro que es popular entre los estudiantes, solo que hay algo que no me gusta, la mayoría de los chicos que te han enviado invitaciones son mayores, de sexto y séptimo, eso no me agrada_

_-Has revisado mis cartas, Sirius?_

_-No, me las fueron entregando mientras veníamos hacia aca, por eso Shaoran ha llegado antes que nosotros_

_-Que suerte tienes Sakura _

_-No creo que sea suerte Winslett, hay personas que llaman la atención y hay otras que simplemente no lo hacen –y de nuevo comenzaba otra de las peleas cotidianas entre Alex y Sirius –pero aquí lo único que importa es con ira mi hermana y yo propongo que vayas con Peter_

_-Es enserio, Sirius? –Remus observaba sorprendido a su amigo- Porque si es verdad esto no está bien_

_-Lo siento, es verdad puedes ir con Remus_

_-No iré con Peter, no iré con Remus y no iré con James si es que pensabas mencionarlo también, esto está mal Sirius y no voy a tolerar que tú seas quien decida por mí con quien iré o no al baile, con quien puedo o no conversar, lo siento he perdido el apetito, los veré mas tarde en clase –la ojiverde se levanto y salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor, no deseaba seguir escuchando las estupideces que su hermano decía a veces, sabía que era sobre protector, pero eso era exagerado-_

_Los días pasaron y de lo único que se hablaba en el castillo era sobre el baile, las chicas platicaban solo de sus vestidos, maquillaje y por supuesto de sus parejas, mientras que los chicos solo esperaban encontrar una cita para el baile con alguna chica linda._

_-Y bueno, con quien iras al baile Lily?_

_-Aun no lo sé, me han invitado dos chicos, pero la verdad es que no me interesa ir acompañada, creo que preferiré ir sola y tu Meg, con quien iras?_

_-Iré con Remus_

_-Como ha sucedido, porque no nos lo habías dicho?_

_-Bueno, no creí que fuera muy importante y no fue gran cosa Lily fue solo una invitación de amigos, me lo pidió mientras hacíamos guardia_

_-Sabes creo que realmente le agradas mucho a Remus, siempre ha intentado llevarse bien contigo_

_-Puede ser Lily, pero no puedo darlo como un hecho, además no espero nada de el_

_-Crees que Alex y Sakura ya hayan conseguido parejas?_

_-Alex había aceptado la invitación de Malcom Roder_

_-El chico que se cayó en el partido de Quidditch, así es, solo que tendrá que permanecer una semana en la enfermería, pero aquí la cuestión es, habrá conseguido ya otra cita? Y tampoco sabemos nada de Sakura, tenía tantas invitaciones, pero aun ahora no se sabe nada de algún compañero para el baile_

_-Quizás está esperando al último momento para que así Sirius no sabotee su cita_

_-hablando de eso, quien diría que Sirius fuera un hermano tan celoso_

_-lo sé, es lindo ver esa parte "tierna" de él, pero a la vez no está dejando que Sakura se divierta_

_-en fin, hoy tenemos guardia y me imagino que Sakura lo ha olvidado, así que iré a buscarla, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor_

_Alex y Sakura por su parte se dirigían a Hogwarts, habían pasado la tarde en Hogmeade, habían recogido los vestidos, zapatos y mas arreglos personales, ya que quizás no habría más tiempo libre._

_-entonces creo que iremos solas_

_-así es, como te dije, prefiero no arriesgarme y que Sirius me haga pasar algún ridículo_

_-no tenía ni idea de que Sirius fuera un hermano celoso_

_-bueno, ni yo, jamás se había portado así_

_-por cierto, que hay entre tú y James?_

_-una buena amistad, es todo porque lo preguntas?_

_-por que James es muy atento contigo_

_-James es como un hermano para mí, nos conocemos desde siempre y además, mi padre le hizo prometer que cuidarían de mi, jajaja así que podría ser una razón más del porque es tan atento conmigo, ganara más puntos con mi papa_

_-ya veo, oye no es Lily la que está en a entrada?_

_-sí, hoy tenemos guardia, me imagino que me estaba esperando_

_-Meg hoy no tiene que hacer guardia?_

_-no, le han dado todo este mes de descanso y lo tiene bien merecido _

_-ya no tendrá pretexto para salir con Remus_

_-para salir?_

_-así es, Remus ya a ha invitado a salir en 4 ocasiones y Meg se ha librado diciendo que está muy ocupada con sus deberes y las guardias que hace en las noches, creí que lo sabrías, te llevas bien con Remus, creí que te había dicho_

_-no sabía nada, como te enteraste tu?_

_-jajaja bueno son solo cuatro ocasiones en las que me los he topado en las noches y he escuchado, je_

_-Alex, como es que nunca te descubren espiando_

_-soy buena en lo que hago, Buenas noches, Lily!-la joven pelirroja observaba molesta a las chicas – creo que te van a regañar Sakura_

_-se que tenemos guardia hoy Lily, sé que soy despistada y por lo mismo la profesora MacGonagall no deja de recordármelo, ya has cenado?_

_-no, estaba buscándote creyendo que se te había olvidado lo de la guardia_

_-bueno ve y cena algo, mientras tanto Alex y yo subimos a dejar los vestidos y me pongo una chamarra, te veo en la sala común _

_-no necesitan ayuda?_

_-no hace falta Lily, ve y cena algo que hoy tendrán una noche larga, nosotras lo subiremos_

_-está bien, te veo arriba Sakura, no te vayas a dormir o perder_

_La cena había transcurrido tranquilamente, los chicos comenzaban a dirigirse a sus respectivas Salas Comunes ya fuera a terminar sus deberes o solo a conversar y os prefectos comenzaban a alistarse, entre ellos Megan, Lily, Remus, Peter y Shaoran se encontraban en la sala común platicando, cuando la joven heredera Black bajaba con Alex y se dirigían a donde ellos estaban._

_-ya listos para hacer guardia?_

_-sí y no los quisiera apurar pero vamos tarde, así que nosotros los dejamos –Shaoran, Remus, Sakura y Lily salieron de la sala común y de dirigieron al primer piso – bien, nos vemos aquí en una hora, está bien? Nosotros haremos guardia en aquí, ustedes háganlo en el segundo piso, los Hufflepuff lo harán en las torres_

_-Remus, Evans me permitirían hacer guardia con Black?_

_-por supuesto que si Shaoran, pórtate bien con ella, no pienses ni siquiera en propasarte con ella que te las veras conmigo, vamos Evans? –Remus y Lily se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran comenzaban su revisión por los fríos pasillos del colegio aun un poco sonrojados por las palabras del joven Lupin –_

_-mi madre me envió el día de hoy una carta, Black –la ojiverde se había detenido en seco y observaba atenta al joven heredero, este ultimo la invito a tomar asiento en una banca – mi madre me ha informado que han sucedidos acontecimientos extraños en el colegio de mi tío_

_-qué tipo de acontecimientos?_

_-han entrado al colegio e investigado cada centímetro de el, al parecer alguien con un gran poder está buscando algo_

_-que podrían estar buscando ahí y quien sería lo suficientemente poderoso para pasar los hechizos que protegen el colegio?_

_-no sabemos quién ha sido, pero creemos saber qué es lo que buscaban – Sakura que estaba sentada en la banca observaba sorprendida a su compañero que de pie frente a ella la observaba dándole la respuesta con su mirada – buscan el libro de Clow, el libro que tu madre te dejo, esa persona lo buscaba y ahora vendrá aquí a buscarlo, si ha logrado burlar los hechizos del Concilio de Magia, entrara aquí con mayor facilidad, tienes que salir de aquí_

_

* * *

_

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado a todos el fanfiction renovado, espero que este quedando bien y que les siga gustando, por favor dejen reviews, _

_entre mas manden, mas entusiasmo me dara de seguir escribiendo, de verdad! _

_Bueno, sigan leyendo el fanfic!_

_Sugerencias, Comentarios, todo es bien recibido._

_Gracias a todos!_

**_AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:_**

_-bueno, al parecer todo puede suceder aquí en Hogwarts, eh Winslett –un tierno color carmín aparecía sobre las mejillas de ambos chicos mientras se sonreían descubriendo que quizás no sería tan malo una tregua entre ellos y de esa manera conocerse un poco mas –sabes, creo que deberíamos hacer una… Remus, Evans donde esta mi hermana? _

_--------------_

_-yo, yo solo no quiero que mi hermano y los demás se involucren en esto, no quiero que ellos sean lastimados, entiéndeme, por favor_


	6. Enemigos

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores._

_Capitulo 6. Enemigos_

_-Winslett, que haces aun despierta? –Sirius Black entraba a la sala común y en sus manos llevaba varios platillos con comida, Alex le observaba desde el sillón frente a la chimenea – son pasadas de la 11, deberías estar descansando_

_-lo mismo te digo Black, deberías estar ya en tu habitación, aunque al parecer el hambre pudo más que tu_

_-en realidad no es para mí, me di cuenta que Sakura no bajo a cenar así que decidí traerle un poco de comida_

_-quien diría que eres tan buen hermano, Black, me has dejado sin palabras_

_-en realidad he dejado sin palabras a tantas chicas y por menos que esto_

_-olvida lo que dije – el chico tomo asiento dejando los platos de comida en la pequeña mesa frente a ellos – cuando creo que quizás no eres tan grotesco, bueno, vuelves a ser Sirius Black_

_-no seas tan cruel conmigo, me exiges demasiado mujer –el apuesto joven le sonrió dulcemente a la chica frente el que no había evitado sonrojarse levemente – debes entender que un chico debe aprovechar su juventud antes de que comience a perder el cabello y quede sin su mayor encanto –Alex no lo había logrado evitar y comenzó a reír estruendosamente – bueno, al menos hoy te he hecho sonreír _

_-eres todo un caso de investigación Sirius Black, en verdad, nunca podre entender esa cabeza tuya_

_-realmente deseas entender esta mente demente, Winslett?_

_-siento la necesidad de entender de qué manera trabaja esa mente tan revuelta que tienes, es un completo misterio Black_

_-no puedo creer lo que mis oídos escuchan, jamás lo hubiera creído si me hubieran dicho que algún día escucharía estas cosas_

_-yo jamás hubiera creído ver a Sirius Black ser un hermano cariñoso y celoso_

_-bueno, al parecer todo puede suceder aquí en Hogwarts, eh Winslett –un tierno color carmín aparecía sobre las mejillas de ambos chicos mientras se sonreían descubriendo que quizás no sería tan malo una tregua entre ellos y de esa manera conocerse un poco mas –sabes, creo que deberíamos hacer una… Remus, Evans donde esta mi hermana? –los recién llegados observaban la pareja en el sillón, mientras Sirius esperaba una respuesta -_

_-al parecer ya no hay más alumnos en los pasillos, debemos regresar a la sala común_

_-Li, espera –Sakura había tomado la muñeca de su compañero con algo de vergüenza– por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, si Sirius o alguno de los chicos se entera no me dejaran en paz, ya vienen las vacaciones de Navidad y entonces le diré a mi padre lo que sucede_

_-no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida_

_-no estoy arriesgando mi vida, se defenderme Li, al igual que tu estudie la Magia del Concilio no me podrán derrotar tan fácilmente_

_-Sakura, entiende que ese hombre ha logrado burlar los hechizos de los Jefes del Concilio, a nosotros podría matarnos en unos minutos si lo quisiera –había levantado su voz, sin darse cuenta le había gritado a la ojiverde que mantenía la mira en el suelo- lo lamento, solo deseo que entiendas a lo que nos podemos enfrentar si ese hombre viene o manda a alguien por ti y el libro, no podremos hacer mucho si no hacemos algo por mantenerte protegida desde ahora_

_-yo, yo solo no quiero que mi hermano y los demás se involucren en esto, no quiero que ellos sean lastimados, entiéndeme, por favor –la hermosa chica que estaba frente a el tenia sus hermosos ojos vidriosos y el solo se atrevió a abrasarla provocando que la ojiverde comenzara a llorar en sus brazos-_

_-A causa del tan esperado baile los exámenes se habían adelantado un poco y fue la razón por la que los alumnos aprovechaban cada minuto libre para estudiar otras materias. La semana había sido pesada, pero por fin el último día de exámenes había finalizado y en tan solo 3 horas el baile de Halloween daría inicio. La población femenina del Colegio había desaparecido tras el último examen a diferencia de los chicos que aun caminaban cerca del lago, otros aun se encontraban en la biblioteca o en sus salas comunes platicando. _

_La tarde se hizo noche y se hicieron las ocho, el baile iniciaba en media hora y los chicos esperaban a Sakura y Megan para bajar juntos, ninguno de ellos había conseguido una cita, no porque ninguna chica quisiera ir con ellos porque hasta hacían fila, pero ese año preferían cuidar de la pequeña Black y como ella iría sin compañía esta seria asediada toda la noche por jóvenes que quizás querrían propasarse con ella en algún momento de la noche y ese era su deber, ser la pareja de chica por toda la noche, turnándose, sería divertido, aunque el más interesado era el joven y guapo Potter, que esperaba con desesperación ser el primero y de esa manera entrar a la fiesta alado de esa hermosa chica, esa chica con la que había compartido tantas aventuras, esa hermosa ojiverde de la que se había comenzado a enamorar desde varios años atrás, su primer amor y amor secreto hasta el momento, quizás pronto se atrevería a revelarlo, solo el tiempo y la chica lo decidirían._

_-que hacen aquí? –Sakura, Megan y Lily acababan de aparecer frente a ellos y las 3 chicas lucían realmente hermosas y portaban el mismo vestido que era de la parte superior estilo "Corset" que les hacia resaltar su busto de una manera sumamente sexy, mientras que la parte inferior era ampón, Megan llevaba el vestido en color azul, Lily en color tino y Sakura en un verde oscuro- y bueno?_

_-no tenemos parejas, bueno excepto Remus que esperaba a Jefferson, pero los demás no tenemos, así que las esperábamos para bajar juntos hermanita_

_-increíble escuchar que Sirius Black no ha conseguido una cita para el baile, quien lo diría? –todos se giraron hacia las escaleras por las cuales Alex bajaba, lucia más que maravillosa, lucia tan delicada que era como ver a otra persona completamente nueva, ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido que tenia los colores de casa, dorados y tintos, ceñido a su cuerpo – y bueno, no vamos?_

_-claro – Remus había tomado con caballerosidad el brazo de su acompañante y fueron los primeros en salir. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, este se encontraba maravillosamente decorado, las mesas tenían manteles de colores negros y naranjas, como centros de mesas habían calderos de los que se podían servir cervezas de mantequilla y como iluminación miles de calabazas iluminadas flotaban por el techo del salón – por allá hay una mesa sola, vayamos _

_-Sakura, vamos –James iba a ofrecerle su brazo a la joven cuando su hermano la tomo de la mano y la jalo junto a el hasta la mesa –_

_-todo luce maravilloso – la ojiverde observaba todo admirada, nunca se imagino ir a un baile como ese en un colegio –_

_-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a este tan esperado baile, he visto la mayoría de los disfraces y he quedado impresionado por el esfuerzo que le han puesto, se que lo más probable es que lo hayan hecho por el premio sorpresa y les aseguro que el premio valdrá la pena. Ahora le dejo con las Hechiceras de Salem –un grupo de chicas subieron a la tarima y comenzaron a tocar mientras el director se dirigía a la mesa de profesores-_

_-Meg, vamos a bailar?- la chica sonrojada se levanto y se dirigió a la pista de baile junto con el chico, mientras los demás los observaban –_

_-puedo preguntar de que están vestidas? –Sirius observaba a Alex y ella iba muy distinta a las demás y deseaba saber quien se suponía que era –_

_-bueno, seriamos La Bella Durmiente y sus tres hadas madrinas modernas y ustedes?_

_-mi querida Winslett, nosotros somos nada más y nada menos que Dartagan y sus Mosqueteros_

_-y hablando de mosqueteros, donde esta Peter?_

_-a decir verdad no lo hemos visto, seguramente está comiendo, ya lo conocen –Alex y Sirius que estaban sentados uno alado de otro se observaban desafiantes cuando fueron interrumpidos por una bruja – y en que te puedo ayudar, Susan?_

_-creí que me había dicho que vendrías solo –la chica que iba disfrazada de bruja le había dedicado una mirada reprobatoria a Alex que estaba sorprendida de lo horrible que se veía aquella terrible y odiosa chica- _

_-bueno creo que puedo ir a donde yo quiera con quien yo quiera, además si he venido con Winslett al baile no es de tu incumbencia_

_-realmente has venida con esta… -Alex molesta se había levantado y miraba desafiante a esa chica, pero Sirius hizo lo mismo de manera lenta y tranquila –_

_-esta…, como tú le has llamado es Alexandra Winslett y si he venido con ella al baile, así que te pido que la respetes y con permiso –este tomo la mano de la anonadada joven y la llevo a la pista de baile, mientras que Susan se dirigía hacia Sakura –_

_-Sakura, el me ha dejado plantada por esa chica, tienes que ayudarme!_

_- lo siento Susan, mi hermano a elegido a la princesa, no a la bruja –la joven molesta se alejo de la mesa maldiciéndolos, mientras todos la observaban divertidos-_

_-Li, necesito hablar contigo –la ojiverde en voz baja se dirigía al ambarino que la tomo de la mano, se levanto y la ayuda a hacer lo mismo –_

_-bailamos? –la ojiverde le sonrió y ambos se alejaron de la mesa, dejando a Lily a James en un incomodo silencio, aunque no duro mucho ya que una hermosa chica se había acercado a la mesa, en realidad a James a quien había invitado a bailar, este se había levantado y Lily molesta y avergonzada por quedarse sola en la mesa fingió no darse cuenta –_

_-gracias, pero vengo acompañado, Lily? –la chica sorprendida tomo la mano del apuesto chico y se perdió junto con el entre la multitud de alumnos que bailaban -_

_-Todos los alumnos se divertían mientras los profesores tomaban nota de los mejores disfraces de la noche. Remus y Megan habían decidido tomar asiento y observaban divertidos como sus amigos bailaban juntos, parecía que las cosas si estaban mejorando entre ellos, de pronto la música ceso y la cantante de las Brujas de Salem comenzó hablar…_

_-Bueno chicos, es momento de bajar un poco el ritmo y disfrutar un poco mas de sus parejas, esperamos que les gusten estas canciones, dedíquensela a sus parejas chicos! A bailar! –una lenta y hermosa canción comenzó a escucharse por todo el salón y poco a poco las parejas comenzaban a bailar-_

_-Oh, bueno, este –Alex y Sirius se encontraban nerviosos, la chica iba a dirigirse a la mesa con sus amigas cuando Sirius la tomo dulcemente de la mano, la acomodo alrededor de su cuello mientras el tomada con sus manos la cintura de la joven – espero no pisarte demasiado –ella sonrió dulcemente mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de ese chico, por otro lado Lily y James continuaban bailando y platicando animadamente-_

_-No tenía ni idea que tenias una hermana como ella, de haberlo sabido antes no te habríamos frustrado tu vida aquí en Hogwarts, con tener que ir a tu hogar es suficiente para sufrir_

_-es mi hermana y a pesar de que no le agrade, la quiero_

_-yo ya la hubiera desaparecido o convertido en un gnomo, en verdad, que fastidio soportarla_

_-lo dices porque eres hijo único, pero el tener a un hermano, es distinto_

_-Sirius es como mi hermano, no cuenta?_

_-no lo creo, James –ambos chicos reían divertidos – y dime, desde cuando se conocen ustedes dos, por que pareciera que de toda la vida_

_-pues no estás muy lejos de la realidad, nuestros padres se conocieron cuando venían a estudiar, salieron y consiguieron trabajo juntos y bueno, desde que recuerdo hemos estado juntos, hemos pasado juntos de todo, alegrías, tristezas y perdidas personales juntos, somos como una gran familia pero con apellidos distintos_

_-tú estabas con ellos cuando falleció la mama de Sakura?_

_-sí, nos dejaban juntos ya fuera en mi casa o en la Mansión Black cuando se iban a misiones y en esa ocasión no fue distinto, estaba ahí cuando les avisaron de lo sucedido, estuve con ellos en el entierro, en su duelo personal y cuando Sakura se fue a Hong Kong_

_-la quieres mucho, no es así?_

_-demasiado, es una chica con quien es tan fácil convivir, tu ya lo sabes, cuando se fue la extrañamos mucho y bueno, cada vez que iba de vacaciones a la Mansión era estupendo y ahora que está aquí, de nuevo a nuestro lado –Lily ya lo suponía, el estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero ella no lo sabía y probablemente no pensaba de la misma manera que el chico, aunque quizás solo era cuestión de que James le dijera y anduvieran, sin saber el por qué, sentía algo de molestia, enojo con Sakura de solo pensar en ella y James juntos, que le pasaba? – los profesores se van, deben estar a punto de decidir quien será el grupo ganador_

_-Sabes nunca imagine que pudiéramos platicar tu y yo como amigos_

_-bueno yo no creí que pudieras ser una chica, agradable_

_-y yo que tuvieras otros temas de conversación fuera de chicas lindas_

_-bueno para que quiero hablar de chicas lindas si estoy con una en este mismo momento?_

_-basta Sirius! Jajaja –la chica sonreía divertida ante tales tonterías –la verdad es que me gustaría conocerte mas, al parecer tienes muchas cosas escondidas en esa cabecita que creía vacía_

_-sabes, a mí también me gustaría conocerte mejor, creo que puedo explotar esa mentecilla llena de bromas estupendas_

_-eres un tonto!_

_-quizás, pero qué opinas sobre una tregua?_

_-tú y yo, tregua? –la chica sonreía aun mas, nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras en su vocabulario y menos en la del joven frente a ella- no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo_

_-pues créelo y dame tu respuesta, Winslett_

_-acepto la tregua Sirius Black_

_-que bien, te aseguro que en un mes ya no te querrás separar nunca más de mi –por otra parte la mente de Alex le había hecho una mala jugada, porque no necesitaba un mes para no quererse separar de él, porque ya lo quería a su lado por siempre y eso, no está bien para ella… no lo estaba, ella no podía enamorarse de ese chico, de su enemigo desde años atrás-_

_-MacFether veo que te han quitado a tu chico_

_-lárgate de aquí Malfoy! –la chica molesta observaba a Sirius y Alex bailando y platicando en el centro de la pista, sentía tanta rabia, ese chico era suyo, había soportado tantas humillaciones por él y ahora, la cambiaba así por nomas por esa chiquilla que tanto odiaba –_

_-sabes, entiendo cómo te sientes, los Black logran hechizar al sexo opuesto, te hacen perder la razón, mírate aquí, escondida viéndolo bailar con otra, pero aun no puedes dejar de observarlo –ambos chicos se observaban, era verdad, necesitaban ayuda para conseguir lo que deseaban y la persona frente a ellos era la indicada, tenían el mismo objetivo – tengo algo que proponerte_

_-te escucho y espero que valga la pena, Malfoy_

_-las 8 de la noche pasaron a ser las 10 y la música había regresado a ser como al inicio y los jóvenes continuaban bailando alocadamente por todo el lugar, entre ellos una parejita salía del Gran Salón y se dirigían a los extensos jardines del colegio._

_-y de que necesitas hablar conmigo? –el ambarino pasaba su saco sobre los hombros descubiertos de la chica que lo acompañaba, mientras esta le agradecía con una de sus características sonrisas y al mismo tiempo tomaba una de sus manos- sucede algo?_

_-sí, estuve investigando sobre el libro y creo saber quien lo desea, se trata de un mortifago que se llama Mikael, era según decían muchos el "Heredero de Voldemort", antes se creía que era un solo mito, pero en realidad creo que quizás el sea quien está detrás de todo esto_

_-de donde has obtenido esa información? –el ambarino observaba sorprendido a la chica- yo ya había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente en el Concilio de Magia, pero no recuerdo la razón, como sabes de el –impresionado observaba a la ojiverde frente a él-_

_-bueno, él fue quien… quien asesino a mi madre –un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, el no sabía cómo reaccionar, que hacer, que decirle, la observo y ella estaba tranquila, el solo abrazo a la chica con fuerza-estoy bien, de verdad, pero ahora debemos investigar más sobre ese mortifago_

_-les enviare a mis hermanas el nombre del mortifago para que investiguen en la información del Concilio_

_-no se podrían meter en problemas?_

_-estarán bien, hasta el momento aun no son descubiertas, lo hacen cada que hay juntas, de ahí se informan de todo sobre las Familias importantes de Hong Kong_

_-bien, yo también buscare información y además de esta información también quería agradecerte por lo de la otra noche, gracias por haberme escuchado y me disculpo por haberte hecho que me llevaras hasta mi habitación_

_-Sakura, como te dije esa noche, mientras no le avises a tu padre o a tu hermano sobre lo que está sucediendo voy a protegerte –el ambarino la observaba serio, sabía que la chica no deseaba ser protegida o quizás solo no lo quería a el tanto tiempo cerca de ella, no lo sabía, pero solo estaba seguro que debía protegerla, porque el ahora era parte de todo lo que le sucediera, además de que esa chica poco a poco le había comenzado a descongelar ese corazón de hielo que todos decían que el tenia- _

_-Shaoran, no quiero que lo hagas_

_-lo hare aunque no lo quieras, ya soy parte de todo esto que sucede y no puedo permitir que algo malo te llegase a pasar, tu hermano, tu padre, mis hermanas y hasta mi madre me matarían si permitiera que algo malo te ocurriese_

_-lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto_

_-es mi deber, Sakura, no podría permitir que te llegaran hacer a lastimar, mis hermanas, tu hermano y los demás chicos me matarían, además, fui yo quien decidió no decirle nada a los demás, así que, estamos unidos en esto y por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no me molesta_


	7. Malos Entendidos

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores._

_Capitulo 7. Malos Entendidos _

_Nuevo día en Hogwarts y hoy todo los alumnos se encontraban desayunando aun muy temprano en el Gran Comedor, la razón, bueno, harían el anuncio de quienes habían sido los ganadores por el mejor vestuario de Halloween y había llegado la hora del anuncio._

_-buenos días a todos, me sorprende ver a todo el colegio reunido en sábado y a las 9, realmente me sorprende, pero sé que no están aquí para escucharme, sino para saber por fin quienes han sido los ganadores y bueno, que les parece si primero digo cuales son los premios. El tercer lugar tendrá derecho de ausentarse de sus exámenes correspondientes de invierno, pero solo los de la tarde que ya tienen asignados y por las tardes podrán salir a Hogsmeade si lo desean, el segundo lugar, oh! Bienvenidos, pasen –todo el comedor observaba hacia la entrada donde la ojiverde y el ambarino entraban apenados y tomaban asiento en la orilla de la mesa- como les decía, el segundo lugar podrá ausentarse de todas sus materias de invierno e irse a casa! Y bueno, el primer lugar, no tendrá que presentar exámenes de invierno, tendrá también una semana de vacaciones y esa semana extra de vacaciones será en Lake Tahoe, Ca. Tendrán una cabaña y todo lo que deseen para pasar los días en las montañas cubiertas de nieve y ahora la profesora MacGonagall les dirá quienes son los ganadores, Profesora…_

_-buenos días, antes que nada quiero felicitar a todos por su increíble esfuerzo y ahora los ganadores, en el tercer lugar hemos tenido quizás un empate, por favor podría levantarse joven Black –Sirius se levanto de la mesa y observaba a su amigos-joven Black su grupo iban vestidos de mosqueteros y su hermana y compañeras de princesas creo yo, nuestra pregunta es, iban juntos, eran un solo grupo o venían por separado?_

_-veníamos juntos profesora, era yo como Dartagnan con mis mosqueteros y Alex era mi princesa y ella iba junto con sus damas de compañia_

_-bien, entonces todo su grupo ha ganado el 3er lugar, felicidades_

_-gracias –se escucharon varios aplausos mientras Sirius tomaba asiento de nuevo –_

_-el segundo lugar será para el grupo de Duendes Irlandeses de Reavenclaw, felicidades! Y el ansiado primer lugar es para una pareja, de Slytherin y Gryffindor, Susan MacFether y Lucius Malfoy por sus disfraces de Vampiros, felicidades! –el salón ardió en aplausos y gritos, mientras que los ganadores del primer lugar no lo creían, realmente no se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero era algo bueno… un excelente premio y les daban la oportunidad de platicar bastante- _

_-bueno, ahora desayunen tranquilamente y disfruten su fin de semana!-Shaoran y Sakura se levantaron y se dirigieron a las cocina donde pidieron comida y subieron a la Sala Común donde el resto los alcanzo –_

_-Donde estaban? –Sirius observaba a la parejita que estaba sentada en un sillón platicando y ya comiendo –los estuvimos buscando_

_-estábamos en los jardines, Shaoran me está ayudando a practicar artes marciales y magia oriental_

_-bueno Sakura, no te desgastes demasiado porque tendremos todas las tardes libres para ir de compras! –Alex y Sakura sonreían divertidas – y hablando de eso, gracias por habernos incluido Sirius_

_-es verdad, gracias a todos por habernos incluido_

_-bueno, al único que no se le ha incluido ha sido a Peter, alguien lo ha visto? Ayer estaba en su habitación y luego desapareció.._

_-a quien le importa Remus, déjalo ser, no es la primera vez que hace esto, desaparecer por días_

_-hablando de desaparecer, tendré que ir con mi madre esta noche, se ha puesto un poco enferma y el director me ha dado permiso de ir_

_-tu ve, tranquilo, estaremos bien sin ti por unas noches, aunque creo que alguien te va a extrañar, no es así Jefferson –la chica se había sonrojado terriblemente por aquel comentario, pero era verdad extrañaría a su novio- por cierto, tengo que hacer aun algunos deberes y sacar unos apuntes para el examen de pociones, porque no nos pudimos librar de ese?_

_-es verdad yo también tengo varias cosas pendientes, tendré que ir a la biblioteca_

_-creo que la mayoría de nosotros aun no hemos terminado varios trabajos así que deberíamos irnos a trabajar_

_-solo terminemos rápido de comer y vamos, relájense chicas –todos comían tranquilamente, a acepción de uno de ellos, James observaba molesto a cierto ambarino que en el último par de días había estado muy cerca de su Sakura-_

_-y Sakura, por que no nos dijeron que vendrían a comer acá arriba tu y Shaoran? –Sakura y Shaoran habían cambiado sus semblantes antes tranquilos a uno un poco nervioso para el gusto de James, que no le agradaba nada lo que sucedía – y?_

_-lo que sucede es que Shaoran utiliza Magia Oriental y la de su Familia es una de mas importantes y bueno, el se ha ofrecido a enseñarme un poco y queríamos platicar sobre ello y además porque pensábamos platicar acerca de sus hermanas también, ellas son amigas mías y pronto será el cumpleaños de una de ellas y pensábamos ponernos de acuerdo para enviarle nuestros regalos_

_-Son las chicas de la foto que tienes sobre tu buro?-Megan recordaba esa foto, salía Sakura junto con 4 chicas que según ella se parecían a alguien que ella conocía, pero no ubicaba a quien hasta ese momento- con razón se me hacían un poco conocidas las chicas, si todos en tu familia tienen unos ojos ámbar hermosos!_

_-así es, son las hermanas de Shaoran_

_-además, debo admitir que le he pedido ayuda a Sakura para elegir el regalo para mi hermana, no soy bueno eligiendo regalos – el chico algo sonrojado observaba a todos -_

_-solo pocos hombres saben elegir el regalo perfecto para una mujer –Alex le sonrió a Shaoran dándole su apoyo – en fin, los dejo me iré adelantando a la biblioteca, aun tengo que terminar varios deberes –ese comentario había provocado que los demás regresaran también a la realidad y recordaran todos los deberes que aun les faltaba, así que rápidamente todos comenzaron a levantar sus cosas y comenzaron a despedirse uno ya llendo a la biblioteca, mientras otros iban a sus habitaciones por sus pergaminos, dejando por el momento solos a Remus que se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo frente a la chimenea de la sala y a la pequeña Black que se había dejado caer en el sillón alado de Remus –_

_-y que es lo que sucede? – el chico la conocía y sabia que ella quería hablar con él, así que dejo su libro sobre la mesa delante de ellos y observo atento a la chica – y?_

_-creo que deberías ser sincero con ellos, decirles toda la verdad antes de que alguien más lo descubra y se los diga – el joven observo atento a la ojiverde al tiempo que no comprendía bien la situación en la que estaba, la chica entendió y fue directa con el – diles que eres un licántropo, si ellos se llegaran a enterar por alguien más, les va a costar entenderte y se sentirán algo traicionados por ti_

_-como lo supiste?_

_-lo vimos en clase la última vez que faltaste por "ir con tu mama" y me di cuenta de las similitudes de tus desapariciones_

_-Sakura… yo no te doy… miedo, asco?_

_-jamás, lo único que tu puedes causar en mi es cariño, amor, eres como un hermano para mi, eres un chico maravilloso al que respeto y admiro, créeme que jamás sentiría nada negativo hacia tu persona, pero si decidí tocar el tema contigo es porque mi hermano y los demás chicos están preocupados por ti, por tus tantas desapariciones_

_-tengo miedo que ellos no lo tomen de la misma manera que tu_

_-cuantos llevas de conocerlos? Te aseguro que ellos te entenderán, después de todo son Los Merodeadores, te aseguro que ellos incluso intentaran buscar alguna forma para estar a tu lado en esos días, solo te pido que lo pienses – la chica abrazo con cariño al chico y luego le beso en la mejilla – te quiero mucho lunático! – se levanto del sillón y salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde tendría que buscar el libro para su tarea de astronomía, al llegar se había topado con Lily y Megan – saben dónde puedo encontrar el libro de astronomía?_

_-por qué no buscas a Shaoran, creo que él estaba buscándolo_

_-creo que esta en el segundo piso, también estaban por allá Sirius y Alex_

_-gracias, nos vemos en un rato! – subió al segundo piso donde efectivamente estaban Alex y Sirius buscando unos libros, paso sin ser vista por los chicos y continuo buscando al ambarino hasta que lo encontró en una esquina alejada – hola Shaoran_

_-hola, creí que no vendrías_

_-bueno, es que recordé que me faltaba lo de astronomía y me dijeron que también buscabas el libro_

_-así es, lo he encontrado, el problema es que no hay ninguna escalera para alcanzarlo y la nueva bibliotecaria a hechizado la biblioteca para no hacer magia, así que, pensaba en cómo alcanzarlo… -el ambarino señalo el libro que estaba en lo más alto del estante, cerca había una silla que seguramente el chico había utilizado para intentar alcanzar el libro, no había otra opción, si querían iniciar pronto con la tarea debían tomarlo ellos, ir con la nueva bibliotecaria significaba esperar si tenían suerte una hora y media o quizás dos a que les ayudara, así que – que es lo que haces?_

_-voy a subir y tomar el libro, sabes que la bibliotecaria no nos ayudara hasta dentro de una hora y no creo que soporte tu peso o sí? – la chica había subido a la primera repisa – solo puedes girarte un momento? – el chico entendió y algo sonrojado se giro, así la chica podría subir sin angustias por su uniforme, así que espero y apenas había pasado un par de minutos cuando escucho a la chica que le avisaba que ya lo tenía en sus manos, pero apenas había bajado un estante cuando el ambarino escucho caer algo fuertemente sobre el piso de madera de la biblioteca, asustado se giro y observo a la chica que se sostenía solo por sus manos y luego esta piso el siguiente estante provocando que varios de los libros comenzaran a caer provocando todo un caos en el lugar, sin pensarlo la chica se dejo caer, el ambarino la observo e intento alcanzarla para sostenerla pero los libros, la chica cayendo, el corriendo hacia ella, bueno, no había sido la mejor opción…_

_-que ha sido eso? –Sirius y Alex que habían escuchado todo el desorden causado ahora buscaban al culpable, caminaban por los pasillos hasta encontrar a una parejita en el suelo, Sirius miro divertido a Alex ante la escena que presenciaban, Alex al principio observaba la escena también con picardía, hasta que reconoció aquella hermosa cabellera castaña tirando a rubia y ahí fue donde su rostro cambio, Sirius la observo cuestionándose el por qué no se divertía como él, hasta que lo comprendió y sintió como su mundo se le caía encima, esa chica que estaba en el suelo, entre libros y sobre un chico que le tocaba una pierna en una zona que debería estar muy lejos incluso en la imaginación de cualquier "hombre", esa chica era su hermana…, al mismo tiempo la ojiverde abría sus ojos y se encontraba frente a los suyos, unos ojos ámbar que la observaban también fijamente, ambos no habían podido evitar comenzar a reír ante lo sucedido-_

_-sabes, creo que puedes quitar tu mano de mi pierna, Shaoran – el ambarino avergonzado retiro la mano como si la piel de la chica le quemase, aunque en realidad, el roce con esa delicada y suave piel le causaba cierto escalofríos, observo a la ojiverde aun sobre el que aun le sonreía – bien, al menos hemos obtenido el libro, ahora a seguir con la tarea – la ojiverde se levanto y le ofreció su mano al ambarino que la tomo y se levanto con su ayuda y fue ahí donde el tiempo se detuvo y sus rostros que antes mostraban diversión, ahora mostraban quizás, miedo?, frente a ellos se encontraban Sirius y Alex, que los observan sin decir nada, Sakura sabía lo que quizás se aproximaba y antes de que pasara a mayores tomo la mano del castaño y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron –_

_-Sirius… creo que deberíamos terminar nuestros deberes… -el chico molesto tomo rumbo a las escaleras, Alex corrió detrás de él deteniéndolo, solo lograría meterse en problemas estando así de molesto – aléjate! – la chica ignoro su grito y lo tomo de la mano –_

_-vamos que piensas hacer Sirius? Los buscaras y cuando los encuentres qué? Regañaras a Sakura? Cuál es tu plan…_

_-no, iré a buscar a los Merodeadores y… arreglare las cosas con Shaoran…_

_-Sirius, estando así no podrás tomar una buena decisión, tranquilízate primero, piensa bien las cosas, si haces algo mal podrías perder a Sakura… por favor, piénsalo_

_-Es mi hermana!_

_-lo sé, pero debes tranquilizarte antes de que hacer o decir algo – el chico sabia que ella tenía razón, solo haría alguna tontería estando así de molesto, pero como podría estar después de esa escena? –_

_-tienes razón, pero… ese pervertido esta con mi hermana!_

_-ese "pervertido" es Shaoran Li, el chico más respetuoso y serio de todo Hogwarts, te aseguro que habrá alguna muy buena razón para lo que sucedió_

_-como sabré que fue lo que en realidad sucedió, ellos lo negaran! Debes ayudarme, debes hablar con mi hermana, hacer que te diga que fue lo que en realidad sucedió!_

_-lo hare, pero ahora relájate, si?_


	8. Organizando una Fiesta

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores_

_Capitulo una Fiesta Sorpresa_

_El sol se alzaba nuevamente entre nubes oscuras y helados vientos, Noviembre se hacía presente y en el castillo los alumnos ya portaban sus uniformes de invierno._

_Los pasillos se encontraban aun vacios, eran apenas las 8 de la mañana, pero ya había algunos alumnos en el Gran Comedor desayunando, entre ellos cierta ojiverde que leía con atención una carta._

_-Buenos días, no creí encontrarte aquí a estas horas_

_-Buenos días Shaoran, como estas?_

_-Si lo preguntas por lo de ayer, estoy bien, solo hable con tu hermano –la chica le sonrió dulcemente – pero no dudo que llegue en cualquier momento, está decidido a protegerte aun mas de cualquier chico, incluyéndome_

_-lamento que te hayas metido en este problema por mi culpa – el ambarino tomo asiento a su lado y solo le guiño un ojo – por cierto, me ha llegado esta carta de Futtie, al parecer todas irán de vacaciones a Francia esta navidad_

_-al parecer así será, mi madre me mando también una carta preguntando si deseaba ir_

_-y?_

_-bueno, no creo ir, hay muchas cosas que hacer en Hong Kong sobre las empresas de la familia y como el único varón pues tengo que hacerme cargo yo, además, tu sabes que probablemente el Concilio quiera que comience algún tipo de entrenamiento_

_-debe ser difícil ser el Heredero de la Dinastía más poderosa del Medio Oriente, tienes tantas responsabilidades a pesar de ser aun tan joven_

_-algunas veces suele ser difícil, ya que no puedo pasar las vacaciones con los chicos, por ejemplo, pero sé que mi familia espera que cumpla con mis obligaciones ante el Concilio y mi Dinastía, nuestra tradición familiar_

_-pero y tú qué esperas de ti, Shaoran? – el ambarino nunca había pensado o considerado sus propio deseos o metas personales, solo había considerado todo lo que debía cumplir con su familia, y ahora se daba cuenta que había desperdiciado muchas oportunidades –_

_-yo, deseo que mi familia no se decepcione de mi, creo – el chico se mostraba algo confundido y la ojiverde se había dado cuenta de ello –_

_-como ya sabes, Sirius tiene la tradición de invitar a los chicos a pasar vacaciones en la casa, sería bueno que fueras, yo también invitare a las chicas_

_-no creo que pueda_

_-ni siquiera sabes si el Concilio quiera iniciar tu entrenamiento, no sabes que te dirá tu madre si no le preguntas, además, toda tu familia estará en Francia, no creo que sea más divertido estar en Hong Kong solo, o si?_

_-le preguntare a mi madre, si no hay ningún problema, iré_

_-lo prometes?_

_-lo prometo_

_-de verdad lo harás?_

_-lo hare, aunque me pregunto por qué tanta insistencia de tu parte_

_-por que será bueno para ti, necesitas relajarte, divertirte_

_-creí que era porque deseabas tenerme cerca de ti –la chica se había sonrojado levente ante el comentario de su amigo, que le guiño el ojo divertido – _

_-Buenos días tortolitos! –Alexandra Winslett había aparecido frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa mientras provocaba que los chicos se sonrojaran aun mas – que les sucede, por que se sonrojan?_

_-no has sacado un susto Alex, que haces despierta tan temprano?_

_-me desperté y ya no pude volverme a dormir, así que mejor vine a desayunar y ustedes que hacen tan temprano aquí y solitos?_

_-yo llegue primero, luego Shaoran, estábamos platicando sobre sus hermanas_

_-oh, ya veo, y díganme, que fue todo eso que vi ayer en la biblioteca? –Sakura se había puesto de varios colores, mientras Shaoran intentaba ocultar su vergüenza observando su plato – nada?_

_-oh vamos Alex, viste lo que paso, si? Queríamos tomar el libro para poder hacer la tarea, la nueva bibliotecaria a hechizado la biblioteca para que nadie pueda hacer magia dentro y pues tenias que tomar el libro que estaba en el estante más alto, subí, me resbale, el intento sujetarme y bueno, terminamos en el suelo, no fue nada que a los dos nos hubiese gustado que sucediera y menos que tu y mi hermano vieran, así que si esto puedo solo terminar aquí, sería realmente maravilloso_

_-es todo lo que necesitaba o quería saber, no tocare de nuevo el tema_

_-gracias Alex y por cierto, que paso con Sirius después de que nos fuimos_

_-bueno, pues no podía ni articular una palabra, hasta que comenzó a regresar en sí y pues luego, solo quería buscar a todos los Merodeadores para ir a buscarlos y quizás dejar algo herido a Li, aunque por lo que he escuchado, quizás Li los hubiera dejado por algún pasillo inconscientes… en fin, logre tranquilizarlo y ya no supe mas…, pero a ti como te fue con él, Li?_

_- solo platicamos_

_**Shaoran se encontraba trazando los últimos detalles de su tarea de Astronomía cuando un serio Sirius entro a la habitación, sabía que su amigo quería hablar con él, decidió levantarse y apoyarse en su escritorio mientras su amigo se animaba a hablar…**_

_**-Iré al grano, que sucede entre Sakura y tú?**_

_**-Somos amigos**_

_**-Solo eso Shaoran? Porque a mí me pareció que lo que sucedió en la Biblioteca era más que "solo una amistad", tu sabes lo que es tener hermanas, sabes quizás como me siento yo en estos momentos, por eso es que te pido que me hables con toda la sinceridad, buscas algo más que una amistad con mi hermana?**_

_**-No te voy a mentir, Sakura es hermosa y es una gran amiga, pero por el momento es todo lo que somos**_

_**-Pero podrían ser algo más?**_

_**-No lo sé, cuanto llevamos conociéndonos Sirius? Un par de meses…**_

_**-Se trata de mi hermana Shaoran, acaso recuerdas donde tenias tu mano puesta? Porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien… - molesto se había lanzado hacia Shaoran y le tomaba fuertemente de su camisa y le miraba amenazante – es mi hermana de quien hablamos, maldita sea!**_

_-bueno, las cosas no pasaron a mayores, es lo bueno_

_-así es, en fin, hoy tienen entrenamiento de quidditch los demás, iré a verlos, Peter debe estar ahí, los veo más tarde_

_-buenos días chicos!-Lily y Megan habían llegado y para salvación de Shaoran que podría irse y alejarse del interrogatorio que estaba seguro que Alex le haría-_

_-acompañare a Sakura, hasta luego – sin más el par de castaños salieron del gran comedor-_

_-les tengo un chisme!_

_Noviembre pasó rápidamente con partidos de Quidditch, las extensas tareas y las tardes de estudio antes de que iniciaran los exámenes finales. Peter y Remus se la vivían en la sala común estudiando, mientras Sirius y James se la vivían en los pasillos platicando con chicas o platicando con otros chicos sobre Quidditch. Shaoran estudiaba en la tranquilidad de su habitación o a veces bajaba a estudiar alado de Remus y Peter, mientras que las chicas se la pasaban estudiando en la biblioteca._

_La primera semana de diciembre llego y con ella la primera nevada del mes, los exámenes finales por fin habían llegado al igual que la entrega de trabajos finales._

_-espero que se comporten como es debido, sobre todo ustedes tres caballeros – la profesora MacGonagall observaba con disgusto a James, Sirius y Peter – si llego a escuchar alguna queja, su semana de "premio" será suspendida, para todos_

_-bien, ya podemos irnos?_

_-sí, pueden retirarse, pero deberían regresar a las ocho en punto_

_- lo haremos profesora – Lily sonrió amablemente a la profesora, que solo asintió y les dejo salir –_

_-Filch, avísame cuando regresen, por favor y ustedes jóvenes, vayan a la entrada, ahí los espera Hagrid con los carruajes listos –todos se dirigieron a la entrada principal donde efectivamente Hagrid los esperaba, Sirius subió a un carruaje con los chicos –_

_-Merodeadores, tengo algo importante que informarles, salimos de vacaciones de 14 y ese mismo día es el cumpleaños de Sakura, me gustaría darle un regalo especial, único, así que Merodeadores comiencen a pensar_

_-podríamos organizarle algo junto con las chicas_

_-Remus tiene razón, ellas la conocen mucho mejor, podrían ayudarnos bastante_

_-tal vez tengan razón, pero como hablar con ellas sin que Sakura se entere?_

_-yo podría llevarla a comer algo y así la entretengo mientras tanto ustedes hablan con las chicas y se ponen de acuerdo de qué hacer_

_-me parece buena idea, James, todos de acuerdo?_

_-yo lo lamento, pero creo que no podre ir con ustedes, pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de una de mis hermanas e iré a comprar su regalo para enviarlo mañana a primera hora_

_-Sakura me había comentado que también buscaría un regalo para una amiga, me imagino que se trata de tu hermana, así que creo que serás la mejor opción para que la distraigas, hay algún problema?_

_-para nada, será un placer –al parecer estaba todo resuelto, solo faltaba hablar con las chicas. 10 minutos más tarde los carruajes se detuvieron, los chicos bajaron del suyo rápidamente, las chicas apenas iban a abrir el suyo cuando Sirius lo hizo con una gran sonrisa-_

_-hemos llegado chicas! Abajo, rápido!_

_-y bueno, que haremos?_

_-que les parece si nos vemos a las 7 en la cafetería?_

_-suena bien y que harán ustedes? –Sirius se había acercado a la chica, que lo observaba atenta –_

_-debemos hablar con todas ustedes, Shaoran y Sakura irán a comprar unas cosas, pero a ustedes las vemos en 15 min en la cafetería, está bien?_

_-claro, pero por que tanto misterio?_

_-solo hazme caso Alex, lo sabrás todo en unos minutos, se trata de una sorpresa, puedo contar contigo?_

_-claro, le diré a las chicas_

_-Sakura, quería saber si podrías ayudarme entonces con lo del regalo para mi hermana, bueno, para mis hermanas… por lo de navidad_

_-claro, ya habíamos quedado que buscaríamos juntos los regalos de navidad de tus hermanas y el regalo de cumpleaños de Futtie, solo le avisare a las chicas_

_-ya he escuchado, no te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde Sakura, pórtense bien chicos!_

_-ya basta Alex… nos vemos más tarde! – los castaños se alejaron del resto de sus amigos, mientras estos esperaban a que se perdieran de vista para dirigirse a la cafetería, donde Sirius tenía algo importante que informales –_

_-y bien que sucede, Sirius?_

_-lo que sucede es que necesitamos de su ayuda, el 14 es cumpleaños de Sakura y queremos organizarle algo especial y bueno, creemos que ustedes saben más de sus gustos que nosotros_

_-ella no nos había dicho nada de su cumpleaños_

_-y no les dirá nada, Lily, como se abran dado cuenta no le gusta ser el centro de atención, ni siquiera por su cumpleaños, es por eso que queremos organizarle algo muy especial_

_-y por lo mismo que acaba de decir James es que queremos organizarle algo sumamente especial y con la ayuda de sus mejores amigas_

_-creo que hablo por todas cuando les digo que cuentan con nuestra ayuda, pero ahora díganos, que idea de "regalo" tienen_

_-bueno habíamos pensando en algo que a ustedes les gustara bastante organizar_

_-y que has pensado para los regalos de tus hermanas?_

_-no lo sé, tienen gustos muy exigentes, jamás están satisfechas con lo que les regalo_

_-jajaja no es verdad, por ejemplo Futtie es una chica deportista, pero su principal interés son las espadas_

_-espadas? –el ambarino observo con atención a la chica que le sonrió divertida – en verdad?_

_-así es, comenzó una colección de espadas poco antes de que regresara a Londres, así que podríamos buscar alguna tienda de reliquias y pues comprarle alguna para su colección, y Shiefa_

_-a ella le gustan las joyas, creo_

_-es verdad, pero le gustan las piedras raras, podrías preguntar por alguna pulsera que lleve alguna piedra única, Fanren por otro lado le gustan los perfumes, pero siempre y cuando la fragancia sea de cítricos y por ultimo FeiMei_

_-quizás la más difícil de todas, aunque si no me equivoco para ella seria ropa?_

_-casi aciertas, para ella sería un vestido de gala, estilo oriental y de color verde_

_-conoces mejor que yo a mis hermanas_

_-me llevaba muy bien con todas ellas, sobre todo con FeiMei –los chicos comenzaron con las compras, llendo y viniendo de tienda en tienda para hacer las mejores elecciones – que te parece este vestido? –la chica había encontrado un hermoso vestido de color rosa con un listón negro que decoraba la cintura, su largo era hasta las rodillas –_

_-no creo que FeiMei utilice vestidos con rosa…_

_-no es para ella, me ha gustado para mi, jajaja _

_El ambarino sonrió levemente para después animar a la chica a probarse el vestido y mientras la esperaba, se dedico a seguir revisando los vestido en color verde que había en el lugar, había tantos, de diseños tan distintos y algunas incluso tan extraños… definitivamente agradecía que la ojiverde le hubiese acompañado, estaba tan entretenido buscando que no se había percatado que la ojiverde le había estado llamando provocando que la ojiverde se acercase a él y le sacase un susto provocando que se tropezara con un sillón que había ahí y cayera al suelo… -estas bien? –el ambarino se levanto y observo a la chica, lucia hermosa, con su ayuda se levanto – sabes, te ves hermosa – la chica sonrió y giro presumiendo su vestido – gracias Shaoran, pero seguramente le has de decir eso a todas las chicas que te preguntan por sus vestidos… -juguetonamente le dio un golpe en el hombro-es como si ese vestido hubiese sido hecho para ti, te ves realmente hermosa –la ojiverde sonrió y mientras le daba la espalda, él le escucho susurrar esas palabras que hicieron que perdiera el control "y sin el aun mas seguramente", el chico la tomo de la muñeca y la acorralo contra la puerta del vestidor, la ojiverde le observaba atenta, mientras el solo se acerco a su oído –sabes, no dudo que sin el debes verte aun más hermosa – la chica se había estremecido ante el contacto del chico que le había besado el cuello – Shaoran… - y si quieres podemos comprobarlo ahora mismo – la pobre ojiverde sentía que le ardía la cara, mientras el castaño le observaba atentamente e iba disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos –Shaoran…_

_-Shaoran Li! –repentinamente todo había desaparecido, la ojiverde se encontraba frente a él aun con el vestido entre sus brazos, mientras que el se lamentaba que todo hubiese sido solo un sueño… un sueño que le había encantado y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba la manera en que había estado soñando despierto con esa chica durante los últimos meses…-por fin reaccionas! En que estabas pensando que me ignorabas por completo?_

_-En cosas sobre Hong Kong, nada fuera de lo común, vamos pruébate el vestido y te daré mi punto de vista, preciosa_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_-Buenos días! Solo quiero agradecerles por haberme esperado para venir juntas a desayunar o mejor aun por haberme despertado! –la ojiverde se había sentado frente a sus amigas en el comedor y se mostraba algo molesta con todas, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía que desde el regreso de Hogsmeade sus amigas la evitaban al igual que su hermano y los chicos –_

_-lo sentimos, pero teníamos unas tareas que terminar_

_-y desde cuando tu eres tan cumplida con tus deberes, Alex?_

_-bueno, solo quiero regresar a casa con buenas notas_

_-además intentamos levantarte pero nunca lo hiciste_

_-segura Lily?, no sé porque, pero siento que desde el regreso de Hogsmeade me evitan todos_

_-estás loca, verdad chicas? –Lily y Megan asintieron rápidamente con una sonrisa – además, te tenemos buenas noticias, los profesores tendrán una junta, así que la mañana es libre y como también tenemos la tarde libre nosotros, tenemos TODO el día libre para ir de compras y te esperaba con ansias para ir a desayunar allá, que dices?_

_-me agrada la idea y a qué hora nos iremos?_

_-de eso estábamos platicando, lo que sucede es que Megan y yo debemos ir a ver a la profesora MacGonagall, nos ha pedido que la esperemos, así que nosotras las alcanzaremos más tarde, como a las 2 o 3 para comer juntas en las tres escobas_

_-así que desayunaremos las dos juntas, a menos que ya tengas planes con Li…_

_-ya deja eso en paz, Alex… y me parece bien, solo que yo también tengo algo que decirles a ustedes, mi padre organiza cada año una fiesta de Navidad en nuestra casa y este año me gustaría invitarlas a todas a pasar estas fechas con mi familia, si lo desean pueden invitar también a sus familias y con mucho gusto se les enviaran las invitaciones_

_-yo acepto con gusto, así podre librarme de las fiestas familiares en mi casa con todos mis familiares enfadosos, así que a mi anótame ya_

_-yo no creo tener problemas, además unas vacaciones lejos de mi hermana Petunia no suenan mal_

_-y por Megan no creo que haya problema, además me imagino que Remus ira_

_-pues así es, Remus ahí estará_

_-le avisare a mi familia, si me dan el permiso con gusto iré_

_-pues bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde, nosotras nos vamos_

_El Sol se alzaba en todo su esplendor, lo cual indicaba que eran ya las dos de la tarde aproximadamente y Sirius y el resto de sus amigos, junto con Lily y Megan se dirigían a Hogsmeade, donde habían acordado reunirse con Alex y Sakura…_

_-me ha gustado como han diseñado todo, debo admitir que ha sido maravillosa su ayuda_

_-pues nos da gusto que les guste nuestra aportación y por lo mismo aquí tengo la lista de lo que nos hace falta conseguir –Sirius había tomado la lista y leía con atención la hoja – y, qué opinas?_

_-opino que puedo conseguir la mayor parte de las cosas_

_-excelente, entonces ya es un hecho que tu amigo nos ayudara con el resto, verdad?_

_-así es Megan, el se hará cargo del resto, ahora solo deben de pedir permiso para pasar las fiestas con nosotros –finalmente habían llegado a Las Tres Escobas, donde observaron a Alex y Sakura tomar apenas asiento en una mesa, donde la encargado las atendía –_

_-Hola chicas, veo que ya han iniciado con las compras de navidad_

_-ojala fueran las de navidad! Jajaja esto solo es un detalle que nos hemos obsequiado para nosotras mismas –las chicas llevaban varias bolsas con ellas, de manera que la dueña del lugar solo pudo abrir la boca sorprendida –_

_-Alex tiene razón, a veces también hay que consentirnos nosotras mismas_

_-tienen toda la razón chicas yo las consentiré a las dos –Sirius Black había hecho su aparición y ahora abrazaba melosamente a su hermana y Alex, quienes se habían sonrojado tanto que sentían la cara arder, sobre todo porque la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban en el lugar, sonreían por la actitud del chico – yo estaré siempre dispuesto a consentirlas a ambas!_

_-oh, ya basta Sirius, nos avergüenzas! –la ojiverde se intentaba separar de su meloso hermano, mientras el resto de sus amigos tomaban asiento en la mesa y pedían cervezas de mantequilla – por que han tardado tanto?_

_-por que esperábamos a Peter, por fin hemos descubierto el por qué sus desapariciones, diles Peter! –el regordete chico sonrojado observaba a todos –_

_-la profesora me descubrió robando los chocolates del director Dumbledore, y me ha puesto de castigo ayudar en las cocinas, es por eso que anduve perdido…_

_-al menos Peter ya sabe preparar el desayuno –Remus sonrió divertido, mientras el resto lo imitaba – y bien que haremos el día de hoy?_

_-yo pensaba que podríamos iniciar a comprar los regalos de navidad, pero como no quiero cargar con las cosas de Sakura y mucho menos de Alexandra, pues sugiero que pasemos aquí la tarde platicando_

_-concuerdo con Sirius! –James feliz había abrazado tiernamente a la ojiverde que le había dedicado una de sus dulces sonrisas, ese parecía ser un día maravilloso para el joven –_

_-lamentablemente nosotras no podemos darnos el lujo de no aprovechar el día e ir de compras, quedan pocos días para Navidad y aun no tenemos nada, así que Megan y yo comeremos e iremos de compras_

_-no sean aguafiestas, Lily, quédense con nosotros_

_-lo que Lily y Megan dicen es verdad, debemos comenzar las compras Navideñas, no dejemos todo al final, así los últimos días podremos pasarlos aquí, más relajados_

_-bien bien Remus, ya entendí y pues señores, señoritas que vamos a comer? _


	9. Proximamente Vacaciones

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores_

_Capitulo 9. Proximamente Vacaciones!_

_-Buenos días -Shaoran Li había tomado asiento delante de Sirius y James, quienes discutían en voz baja, al parecer un asunto algo serio, quitándole importancia comenzó a desayunar hasta notar la mirada seria de sus amigos, ambos le observaban atentos, serios, molestos también, y ahora que había hecho? – y en que les puedo ayudar?_

_-sabes, tu eres prefecto y nos preguntábamos a qué hora terminan de hacer guardia?_

_-no hay una hora determinada, todo depende de cuánto tarde la pareja en revisar su área determinada_

_-te lo he dicho Sirius, ese sujeto quiere algo_

_-puedo saber que sucede? -sus amigos intercambiaron miradas y luego le volvieron a observar –_

_-Thomas Gallagas y mi hermana han estado haciendo guardia, solo que ella ha estado llegando a eso de las 1 am a la sala común y bueno, tú sabes, Gallagas es de 7mo año, así que me preocupa un poco_

_-en pocas palabras han estado espiándola… -todo estaba claro ahora, ellos no querían en definitiva a ningún chico cerca de la ojiverde a acepción de Los Merodeadores y además quedaba claro el por qué ambos habían estado llegando tarde a dormir -_

_-NO – tanto Sirius como James habían gritado contestando la pregunta del ambarino, ellos no la espiaban, solo la protegían –_

_-si Sakura los llega a descubrir, bueno, es tu hermana la conoces mejor y puede darnos una sorpresa por querer vengarse de ustedes y sus celos enfermizos, además, ella no es tonta, ella tomara una buena decisión con respecto a Gallagas_

_-Buenos días! –Remus y Megan habían aparecido y tomaban asiento frente a los chicos que ahora solo permanecían serios – y por que esas caras largas, tan rápido se han enterado?_

_-de que nos hemos enterado Remus? –James comenzó a desayunar, mientras los demás seguían atentos a los recién llegados -_

_-oh, creí que tenían esas caras largas por lo de Sakura, creí que ya lo sabrían_

_-Sakura no vendrá a clases hoy, no se ha sentido muy bien, tuvo fiebre toda la mañana, Madame Pince ya le ha dado medicina, pero al parecer no le ha hecho efecto y la profesora MacGonagall le ha obligado a permanecer en cama_

_-porque nadie me aviso, Megan?_

_-Sakura no quiso que le dijéramos a ninguno de ustedes… dijo que estaría bien pronto y no quería alarmarlos y ya veo por que_

_-iré a ver como se encuentra antes de que inicien las clases, James podrías llevar mis cosas?_

_-claro, nos vemos en el aula –Sirius se había dirigido a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero justo cuando pensaba subir a la habitación de su hermana, Alex y Lily bajaban por las escaleras –_

_-te has enterado – la chica lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a bajar a la sala con ellas – Sakura está descansando, tuvo bastante fiebre durante toda la mañana y MacGonagall y Madame Pince la acaban de dejar dormida, ven a verla durante el siguiente receso_

_-Alex me adelantare para alcanzar a la profesora, los veo en el aula…_

_-Alex, vengo a quedarme con ella –el chico se mostraba serio y decidido –_

_-no le ayudaras en nada, solo provocaras que se preocupe porque has perdido clases importantes o mejor dicho, los últimos exámenes, además no podrás hacer nada por ella, anda, dejémosla dormir_

_-porque no me dijiste nada?_

_-Sirius, sabes que te habría dicho inmediatamente, pero ve como estas, Sakura sabía que te pondrías así y pidió que no les dijéramos nada, anda, ella va a estar bien, dejémosla descansar y si subes, no lo hará por estarse culpando, además, tanto la Profesora MacGonagall como Madame Pomfrey estarán al pendiente de ella, anda relájate, vamos a clase –la chica habían tomado tímidamente la mano del chico, mientras este se dejaba guiar por ella – sabes, hubiese querido tener un hermano como tu_

_-celoso, sobreprotector, guapo, rompecorazones, líder nato, valiente_

_-jajaja creo que si, por que a pesar de que seas celoso y sobreprotector, eres un chico dulce_

_-Alex ya te lo he dicho, no te vayas a enamorar de mí, que si lo haces tendrás que competir con mis otras tantas chicas_

_-eres un tonto_

_-pero un tonto dulce, tu lo has dicho_

_-un tonto dulce que realmente no tiene una chica que lo ame de verdad, que quizás solo lo quiera por ser un Black, o por su físico, o por ser el más popular de la escuela, realmente no te gustaría tener una chica especial en tu vida, que te entienda, con la que puedas compartir tus pensamientos, sentimientos, preocupaciones?_

_-eso es lo que las chicas desean, nosotros solo pensamos en divertirnos, ahora que podemos_

_-eres un caso perdido, mejor entremos a clase_

_La mañana paso lentamente para Sirius Black que solo esperaban que llegara la hora de la comida para poder ver a su hermana, quizás solo se tratara de una simple gripa, pero aun así era su hermanita aunque todos dijeran lo contrario y ella se viera ya como una jovencita muy guapa para su mala suerte. Al finalizar el primer periodo de clases, Sirius subió a la habitación donde su hermana descansaba._

_-como estas?_

_-mejor –la chica tomo asiento en su cama, mientras Sirius la observaba atento, no se veía tan mal, al parecer la medicina ya estaba haciendo efecto y con cariño tomo asiento a su lado, mientras la abrazaba - que tal los exámenes?_

_-sencillos, la verdad jajaja y ahora dime, que te ha dicho Madame Pomfrey?_

_-que si me mantengo en cama el día de hoy, esperan que para mañana este bien_

_-pues entonces guardaras reposo, claro mientras nosotros nos divertimos en Hogsmeade_

_-que mal hermano eres Sirius… -Remus y el resto entraban a la habitación – como sigues?_

_-mejor Remus, gracias_

_-le han pedido que guarde reposo el día de hoy, así que, chicas tomen sus abrigos y caballeros sus sacos que nosotros nos vamos y ella se queda a descansar_

_-Sirius…_

_-es la verdad Evans, ella debe descansar, además en un par de días estamos de regreso en casa y debe estar bien o papa me regañara… jajaja_

_-Sakura, quieres que nos quedemos a pasar la tarde contigo?_

_-no se preocupen, estaré bien, ustedes vayan y aprovechen la tarde_

_-estás segura?_

_-Megan, de verdad, estaré bien, aun necesito descansar un poco_

_-bien, ya la han escuchado señoritas, es hora de retirarnos y dejar a mi hermanita descansar –los chicos comenzarón a salir de la habitación, mientras las chicas aun tomaban sus chamarras-_

_-por cierto, Li estaba algo ocupado con unas chicas de Hufflepuff, pero dijo que vendría mas tarde a darte una visita_

_-ah, gracias por el mensaje Alex –su amiga le sonreía y sabia el propósito de ese comentario, ver si ella se mostraba celosa, pero por qué habría de sentirse así, sino eran más que solo amigos… o quizás solo sentía un poco de celos, pero celos de amigos… - estaba tan preocupada por qué no venia…_

_-no lo dudo… no dejabas de ver la puerta_

_-eso no es verdad, Megan!_

_-pues si no era porque esperabas las aparición del joven Li, entonces es por que querías que nos fuéramos… y bueno, te complaceremos, nos vemos en unas horas, deseas algo de Hogsmeade?_

_-no, gracias… solo diviértanse mucho por mi_

_-no lo dudes_

_-claro, porque lo dudaría de ti, si va mi hermano, claro que la pasaras bien –bueno, eso era pagarle con la misma moneda… -_

_-que graciosa_

_-cuida a mi hermano Alex!_

_-adiós! –la chica ahora molesta había salido detrás de sus amigas que reían ante la pequeña pelea de sus amigas –_

_En Hogsmeade…_

_-Me han dado permiso para pasar Navidades en la Mansión Black, si vas a ir verdad?_

_-Así es, ahí estaré contigo toda la semana –el amable chico beso a su novia dulcemente- por qué no habría de estar ahí?_

_-Quizás tu mama querría que estuvieras con ella, con eso de que vas tan seguido a verla, lo pensé_

_-Una tía pasara Navidades en mi casa con mi madre, así que no te preocupes, podrás tenerme para ti todas las vacaciones_

_-eso me agrada, para mi solita, jajaja, por cierto no tienes hambre?_

_-claro, a donde te gustaría ir a cenar?_

_-vamos a la pastelería que está a dos calles, si?_

_-por supuesto, tus deseos son ordenes para mis oídos –tomados de la mano, la parejita tomo su camino cuando observaron salir de una tienda de magia negra a Lucius y Susan, la parejita se escondió y observaron con revisaban lo que parecían ser varios frascos con ingredientes para alguna poción –_

_-que estarán haciendo juntos?_

_-mejor dicho, que es lo que estarán planeando esos dos juntos… vamos por tus pasteles, no falta mucho para que tengamos que regresar a Hogwarts_

_-Y que le darás a tu hermana Lily?_

_-Nada, todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo no es bien recibido por ella, cree que tiene algún tipo de encantamiento o algo parecido…_

_-por que odia tanto tu hermana el mundo mágico?_

_-no lo sé, hubo un tiempo en que ella no lo odiaba, sino todo lo contrario, ella deseaba formar parte de él, incluso le escribió al profesor Dumbledore para que le permitiera venir aquí conmigo_

_-y que fue lo que paso?_

_-no lo sé… no lo entiendo aun…_

_-la verdad no me agradan mucho los muggles, pero realmente espero que la relación entre tu hermana y tu mejore y no por ella, sino por ti, porque a pesar de lo mal que te ha tratado, la quieres…_

_-gracias James, espero lo mismo_

_-lo bueno es que este año, no la veras, descansaras de ella y sabrás lo que es pasar unas vacaciones en la Mansión Black_

_-tu segundo hogar, claro!_

_-jajaja no te burles_

_-no me burlo y como no deseo continuar con esta pelea… sigamos con las compras, anda –la pelirroja esperaba en la puerta de una tienda de antigüedades a su amigo, que divertido entro detrás de ella –_

_-te digo algo Lily, cada día me impresionas, mas y mas…_

_-y dime, te has enterado de algo más?_

_-oh vamos, es tan incomodo estar contigo y que solo preguntes por eso, ella es mi amiga y me estas pidiendo que la traicione_

_-no la estas traicionando, me estas ayudando a protegerla_

_-no es verdad Sirius, solo te estoy ayudando a sobreprotegerla, esa es la verdad_

_-Alex, tu sabes_

_-basta! No lo hare mas, no te diré ni una palabra de lo que Sakura me ha dicho sobre el tema, además de que no me ha dicho nada, pero aun así, solo tienen una amistad, como tú y como yo_

_-por eso me preocupa!_

_-qué?_

_-solo veenos, actuamos casi como una pareja, solo porque no nos besamos, ni tomamos de la mano, pero actuamos casi como una pareja…_

_-Sirius…_

_-Alex, te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, pero además te has convertido en mi peor pesadilla_

_-Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Black!_

_-que eres una pesadilla, no me dejas en paz, ni en mis pensamientos!_

_-es una declaración de amor, acaso?_

_-quizás_

_-estas demente si crees que alguna chica caerá con eso!_

_-no eres cualquier chica… ese es el problema… creo que por eso me gustas_

_-crees? Pues cuando lo sepas de verdad, me avisas, idiota!_

_A la mañana siguiente, Sakura había bajado temprano a desayunar, había dormido toda la tarde y noche anterior, así que no había tenido problemas al levantarse temprano, se había servido su vaso de jugo y un plato con fruta, desayunaba tranquilamente mientras observaba a algunos de los chicos de las otras "casas" que estudiaban en silencio, y era cuando se daba cuenta que no había tomado ningún libro y por lo tanto seguramente reprobaría el examen de ese día, nerviosa solo se resigno y continuo con su desayuno, cuando sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de su amigo…_

_-buenos días, preciosa, veo que estas mejor_

_-buenos días, Shaoran –el castaño tomo asiento alado de la chica mientras le sonreía ampliamente – _

_-sabes te extrañe ayer_

_-enserio?_

_-así es, así que he pensado en invitarte el día de hoy a pasar toda la tarde conmigo en la cafetería que está detrás de la tienda de vestidos a la que fuimos, tu y yo, que dices? –la ojiverde observaba divertida al chico, vaya que si estaba de buen humor, además que no podía evitar admirar esa hermosa sonrisa que tenia, vaya que era un excelente inicio para ese día – además tengo una noticia que darte_

_-buenos días, Li –el castaño no dudo en girar su rostro y observar a la chica frente a él, era muy guapa, de 4to año de Hufflepuff –_

_-buenos días_

_-sabes, solo quise pasar a pedirte una disculpa por lo que hice ayer –el castaño la observo serio, pero sin poder evitar un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, que logro provocar en la ojiverde cierta molestia, el chico abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero la chica continuo – pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento, sabes lo que pienso sobre ti, cuando quieras búscame, que tengas buen día!-sin decir más la chica se alejo hacia su mesa a desayunar con sus amigas, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran permanecían en un incomodo silencio –_

_- y, piensas dejarme con la duda? –la chica a pesar de sentir cierta molestia sobre lo recién ocurrido quería saber a qué se refería esa chica, que tenía que ver con Shaoran? –_

_-ayer me detuvieron 3 chicas de Hufflepuff para pedirme si podía entregarle a James y Sirius unas cartas, acepte dejarlas en la habitación y sin darme tiempo a nada esa chica me beso y ni siquiera se su nombre –avergonzado observo a su amiga, que permanecía observándolo sin pestañear -_

_-bueno, al menos te ha dejado muy claro lo que siente por ti_

_-creo, pero en fin, hablábamos de nuestra tarde juntos –la ojiverde se termino su jugo y se levanto de la mesa al tiempo que observaba a su amigo –lo lamento, eh recordado que tengo cosas que hacer, pero puedes invitarla a ella –con una última mirada fría la chica se despidió y salió del comedor dejando al ambarino perplejo y sin decir una palabra la observo salir del comedor. Acaso le había hecho algo para que se molestase o quizás si era verdad que tenía cosas que hacer, hablaría con ella en el transcurso de la mañana –_

_-buenos días, Shaoran –Remus Lupin se encontraba frente a él con su característica enorme sonrisa –por tu cara parece que no son buenos…_

_-lo siento, pensaba en otras cosas, buenos días Remus, creí que esperarías a Megan como todos los días_

_-bueno, lo hice, solo que vimos a Sakura salir y Megan tenía que hablar con ella sobre la fiesta de Navidad_

_-ya veo –su rostro mostraba cierta incomodidad al mencionar a la joven –_

_-han discutido?_

_-no, en realidad no se qué ha pasado, todo estaba bien y de un minuto a otro ya no, creo_

_-sabes, si puedo ayudarte en algo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo_

_-es solo que en la mañana cuando me la tope aquí, todo estaba bien, luego llego una chica de Hufflepuff y, soy un estúpido, gracias Remus!, buenos días, Megan!_

_-que le sucede? –la pareja observaban divertidos al chico salir corriendo del comedor –_

_-ni idea…_

_-Sakura!_

_-hola, buenos días chicos –Sirius, James y Peter bajaban por las escaleras y por las caras de James y Sirius abría problemas –puedo ayudarles en algo?_

_-sí, quiero saber qué demonios tienes con el imbécil de Gallagas, por que el imbécil está diciendo que ya están a un paso de ser pareja_

_-pues no, no estamos ni a un paso de ser novios, solo somos amigos_

_-eso espero Sakura… aunque también quien podría tolerarte como novia…_

_-que te sucede, te han rechazado y ahora vienes a desquitarte conmigo? Y para tu mayor información puedo conseguir al chico que desee, como tú lo has dicho, soy una Black, que no? Te lo demostrare_

_-no te atrevas, Sakura… yo, no quise…_

_-nada Sirius, creo que tienes razón, es hora de que comience a destacar como una Black, que pasen un buen día, con permiso_

_-eres un idiota Sirius –James observo a su mejor amigo –_

_-es verdad, le has dado la oportunidad a cualquier chico de hacer su fantasía realidad con Sakura_

_Antes de finalizar el desayuno el director dio un aviso, no habría más clases, solo su examen programado y después su día libre para arreglar sus pertenencias para la mañana siguiente, inmediatamente los alumnos comenzaron a salir hacia sus respectivos salones. Los Gryffindor de 5to curso se dirigían a tomar su examen de Estudios Muggles, ya estaban todos a excepción de la ojiverde, Sirius se acerco al agradable profesor._

_-profesor, podría ir a buscar a mi hermana, es extraño que aun no haya llegado_

_-ella ya ha presentado el examen, por cierto dígale que le ha ido muy bien cuando la vea saliendo_

_-oh, claro… -sin más remedio, Sirius regreso a su asiento, necesitaba hablar con su hermana, arreglar todo -_

_Finalizando el examen, por fin era hora de descansar de los exámenes y relajarse, Megan, Lily y Alex se dirigieron a la sala común, donde la mayoría de los Gryffindor platicaban animadamente, sobre todo los chicos que se mostraban más que animados, subieron a la habitación donde encontraron a su compañera de habitación._

_-ya nos hemos enterado_

_-sobre? –la ojiverde dejo a un lado el libro que leía y observo a su pelirroja amiga –_

_-sobre la discusión con Sirius, todos los chicos hablan sobre eso_

_-fue solo una tontería, estaba molesta_

_-y por esa tontería estas atrapada en esta habitación –Megan la observo y ella solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno, ya que estas tan arrepentida, toma, te lo ha enviado James –la ojiverde tomo en sus brazos la capa de su amigo, cuantas veces no habían desaparecido bajo ella? –el creyó que te serviría de algo_

_-y como siempre ha tenido razón, gracias_

_-bueno, nosotras iremos a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca, nos vemos más tarde_

_-y a ti que te ha pasado el día de hoy, sé que no estás muy feliz Alex_

_-estoy cansada_

_-bien_

_-por cierto, Shaoran te ha estado buscando_

_-no quiero verlo_

_-han peleado_

_-no_

_-tú y Shaoran se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, no estarás comenzando a enamorarte de él?_

_-no_

_-porque estas tan segura?_

_-porque tu estas tan segura que solo estas cansada, se que paso algo entre tú y mi hermano, porque mi propio hermano se desquito conmigo_

_-Sakura, el y yo solo hemos discutido, como siempre_

_-como Shaoran y yo, hemos discutido como es cotidiano –ambas chicas sonrieron – quieres salir conmigo? –la ojiverde le mostro la capa y su amiga sonrió divertida –_

_-solo si prometes que haremos una que otra travesura, jajaja_


	10. Inicia la Diversion!

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores_

_Capitulo 10. Inicia la diversión!_

_Finalmente había llegado el día de regresar a casa y Sakura en compañía de las chicas salían del expresso Hogwarts y mientras buscaban a Los Merodeadores, Sakura se encontró con un rostro conocido, un amigo de la Familia que creía en Brasil._

_-O'Tomey! –el chico la observo y con una sonrisa camino hasta donde ella se encontraba – que haces aquí, creí que estarías en Brasil con tu familia._

_-bueno, mi jefe me ha pedido que llevara a casa a sus dos más preciados tesoros, un joven conquistador y mujeriego y una dulce chica con impresionantes ojos esmeralda_

_-no puedo creer que trabajes para mi padre, desde cuando!_

_-platicaremos de eso más tarde, ahora, señoritas es un placer, soy William O'Tomey, asistente personal del Sr. Black y seré quien las lleve hasta la Mansión Black, estoy a su disposición_

_-lo siento, Will, ellas son Megan Jefferson, Alexandra Winslett y Lilian Evans ó Megan, Alex y Lily –las chicas sonrieron sonrojadas ante el varonil y guapo chico frente a ellas, tendría aproximadamente de 23 a 26 años, alto, piel morena clara, rubio, ojos negros y una sonrisa seductora impresionante y un cuerpo de lo más maravilloso y eso que llevaba puesto su traje muy bien planchado – estaba buscando a los chicos, pero no se ven por ningún lado_

_-ellos ya han subido en la primera camioneta, solo faltamos nosotros, Roland ya ha tomado sus maletas –observando a un hombre que le hacía señas a distancia –así que señoritas, acompáñenme –las chicas alegres platicaban sin parar sobre todo lo que harían esas vacaciones y sobre los invitados a la fiesta, cuando cruzaron las dos enormes puertas que inmediatamente dejaron ver el hermoso jardín estilo oriental de la mansión y a los pocos minutos apareció la mansión Black donde ya los esperaban dos hombres – bien, Sakura sus habitaciones serán las que están del lado derecho, Sirius y los demás estarán en las habitaciones de la izquierda, señoritas diviértanse, disfruten su estadía en la Mansión Black y no duden en pedirme lo que necesiten_

_-Gracias, pero yo que tu no haría tal oferta, podría aceptarla y bueno, -el chico sonrió divertido ante la actitud de la bella señorita –_

_-oh, vamos ya Alex –Lily y Megan tomaron a Alex y subían con ella al segundo piso donde estarían las habitaciones, la esmeralda permaneció alado del chico –Will, mi padre vendrá hoy?_

_-claro que vendrá, solo que un poco tarde, unos accionistas han pedido una junta y será a las 7 y quizás se prolongue un poco_

_-ya veo, bien nos vemos más tarde –la chica ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su amigo – Will, donde están mi hermano y los demás?_

_-seguramente estarán en los jardines de atrás, la alberca o quizás en el cine_

_-seguramente, bien nos vemos más tarde –la ojiverde fue directamente a la biblioteca, su lugar favorito de la casa, ahí es donde habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo cuando su madre aun vivía, esta era bastante amplia y ahí había una sala para leer con tranquilidad y un piano donde a veces practicaban con su madre – mamá_

_Habían pasado algunas horas de haber llegado a la mansión y fue cuando Will le había pedido a la chica que le acompañara, ella sin presentir de que se trataba, solo tomo la mano de su amigo que la abrazo con fuerza para inmediatamente aparecerse un una hermosa habitación, ahí noto la presencia de su hermano y amigos._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura, es parte de nuestros regalos de cumpleaños_

_-dónde estamos? –la chica observaba atónita la habitación, era hermosa, un poco más amplia que la de su casa en Londres, pero lo que la maravillaba era la decoración, tenia fotografías tanto de su familia, como con sus amigas y amigos de Hogwarts, así como con las hermanas de Shaoran y aun más impresionante eran las espadas antiguas y los escudos se su antigua escuela – como?_

_-bueno hermanita, todos colaboramos para poder darte esta pequeña sorpresa, pero primero, esta casa la compro nuestro padre hace un año y hasta ahora decidió arreglarla y nosotros quisimos darte una habitación digna de ti, así que entre todos nosotros y la ayuda también de Will, papa y las hermanas de Shaoran se hizo posible todo esto, es solo una parte de nuestros regalos por tu cumpleaños_

_-no, no tenían que hacer esto por mí, pero gracias, la habitación es hermosa! –la habitación tenía 3 paredes en color blanco y una en un color rosa oscuro, su cama era bastante amplia, frente a esta había tres escalones y ahí una pequeña sala con unos muebles en tonos morados, con sus cojines de rayas en tonos blancos, azules y verdes, detrás de esta había unas enormes puertas de vidrio que daban a un amplio balcón que contaba con dos sillones redondos que se veían bastante cómodos y la vista era hermosa, podía ver los jardines traseros de la casa y el hermoso bosque que rodeaba la mansión, además de un hermoso lago que se veía no muy lejos, además la habitación tenía todas las comodidades deseadas, como una chimenea, televisión, computadora, era hermosa – es maravillosa_

_-y no has visto el baño! – las chicas llevaron a su amiga hasta el baño, ahí solo se escuchaban los gritos de alegría por parte de las femeninas – es increíble!_

_-bueno señoritas, nosotros las dejamos acomodarse, en una hora será la cena_

_-bien, pues nosotros nos vamos a instalar y a descansar un rato, nos vemos, hermanita disfruta tu regalo – los chicos salieron de la habitación y, Megan y Lily a los minutos, dejando ahora solas a Alex y Sakura –_

_-te das cuenta de lo que pueden lograr cuando no están discutiendo? –la ojiverde le sonrió divertida a su amiga que le contesto de la misma manera – como es que no me di cuenta?_

_-bueno, eres algo despistada y la verdad es que Sirius nos aviso no hace mucho, de hecho el día que fuiste de compras con Shaoran_

_-bueno, han hecho un gran trabajo, debo admitirlo, vamos afuera? –su amiga camino a su lado hasta el balcón, donde ambas tomaron asiento en cada uno de los sillones y observaban con tranquilidad el sol ocultándose entre las montañas – y por fin me contaras que fue lo que paso con mi hermano?_

_-me confesó que "cree" estar enamorado de mi_

_-quien diría que mi hermano "cree" estar enamorado de ti, eh Alex? –la chica le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga que al parecer se había molestado por la manera en que la miraba-_

_-que es tan gracioso?_

_-sinceramente, el "cree", tú conoces mejor que yo la reputación de mi hermano en el colegio, y por lo mismo tu sabes que no lo defendería si no supiera que en verdad el siente algo muy profundo por ti_

_-estás loca? –la ojiverde seguía observando el atardecer sin mirarla, cosa que ponía sus nervios de punta – como puedes decir eso?_

_-lo conoces y si él te quisiera solo como conquista pasajera te hubiera dicho que te ama, quizás ya te habría llevado a su habitación y bueno, ya serias parte de su pasado, pero en lugar de eso, te dijo la verdad, está confundido y "cree" estar enamorado de ti, Alex, el jamás ha estado enamorado de alguna de sus conquistas, al menos es lo que me ha contado él y James, y ahora, es distinto, además, esta que ni el mismo se aguanta, mira que por su pelea fue a desquitarse conmigo y ahora por SU culpa los chicos del colegio me persiguen y sabes cómo es de sobreprotector…_

_-y si se da cuenta que no soy la chica que realmente cree que soy?_

_-bueno, creo yo que está enamorado de esa chica que se la pasa peleándolo, dándole la contra, jajaja, se que tienes miedo de ser una más, pero que tal si no eres solo una mas sino, la chica… -Alex sabia que lo deseaba, ella deseaba ser "la chica" y podría arriesgarse o solo huir, la decisión estaba en ella – piénsalo y ten paciencia con mi hermano, no le exijas de mas, date cuenta que lo traes más que tonto –ambas chicas sonrieron –_

_-y que sucede contigo y con Shaoran?_

_-nada_

_-y al parecer ese es el problema, no es así?_

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sirius, los chicos conversaban animadamente hasta que se toco el tema de su pequeño y regordete amigo que no había podido asistir ese año a la Mansión Black a pasar vacaciones…_

_-no sé si notaron que Peter hoy se mostraba nervioso al despedirse –James y Sirius se observaron serios –_

_-yo lo note, pero creí que eran alucinaciones mías, pero cuando dijo en el expreso que no vendría, fue cuando no supe que pensar, es extraño que haya rechazo venir_

_-creen que tenga problemas? –Sirius tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón, mientras observaba más serio a sus amigos – la verdad no le he puesto atención a Peter, eh estado con la mente en otro mundo lleno de problemas_

_-creo que si sigue igual regresando a Hogwarts y sin decir nada, tendremos que hablar con el seriamente_

_-James tiene razón y por cierto, me tope con Susan y Lucius en Hogsmeade, salían de la tienda de la Sra. Jorkings, ambos salieron con varias bolsas y muy amistosos_

_-crees que se traman algo, juntos? –James observaba divertido a su amigo que le observo serio – de verdad?_

_-creo y Megan también, que planean hacer alguna poción y utilizarla para Sirius y Sakura, ustedes los conocen, no tienen límites y aunque no fuera a ser algo contra ellos, creo que debemos tomar todos precauciones_

_-Remus tiene razón, nada bueno vendrá ahora que ellos dos se han unido, aunque sea solo por amistad, debemos estar alertas, hablare con Sakura mas tarde y la alertare_

_-No puedo creer que Lucius Malfoy no se dé por vencido, me repugna la manera en que la observa y la acosa, ojala pudiéramos hacerlo desaparecer –James molesto observaba a sus amigos desde el contorno de la puerta, donde esperaba a sus amigos – cambiando de tema, Sirius, sabes si Jonathan vendrá hoy?_

_-William me dijo que tendría una junta, así que me imagino que llegara alrededor de las 10 u 11 de la noche, estas preocupado por tus padres?_

_-es solo que me gustaría saber de qué trata su misión, no me avisaron nada esta vez_

_-tranquilo, sabes que estarán bien, son excelentes aurores, pero bueno, bajemos al comedor, no tardan en bajar las chicas también –los tres chicos se dirigieron al comedor que ya estaba listo para la cena, mientras platicaban tomaron asiento, pocos minutos después Megan y Lily hacían aparición, las dos llevaban pantalones, botas y unas chaquetas que estilizaban sus figuras, ambas elegantes y muy guapas, detrás de ellas aparecieron Sakura y Alex, la primera llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido corte imperial y estraple que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas en color negro y que debajo de su busto tenía una delicada franja blanca que se convertía en un moño en la parte trasera, zapatos de tacón, Alex por su parte llevaba puesta una falda blanca con vuelos que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, una blusa gris y una chaqueta de piel negra y también unos zapatos de tacón – y chicas díganme, que tal sus habitaciones?_

_-amplias, cómodas, huelen bien, con baño propio, lujosas –Alex y Sakura se observaron entre confundidas y divertidas por la interacción entre Sirius y la pelirroja mientras todos se acomodaban en la mesa – y las suyas?_

_-creo que de la misma manera, Lily –James le sonrió divertido, razón por la cual la chica se había sonrojado ligeramente y sin ser detectado por sus amigos – Will, por fin, ya podemos cenar?_

_-vaya James, veo que no te alimentan bien en Hogwarts_

_-no es que no me alimenten bien, sino que muero por probar la comida de Nana_

_-pues lamento informarles que ella no ha preparado la cena, ella aun esta en Londres, vendrá hasta mañana, pero Alfredo ha cocinado, su especialidad, cocina italiana, así que espero la disfruten de igual manera y le agradezcas James –el recién llegado tomo asiento en un extremo de la mesa, mientras que observaban como dos meseros comenzaban a servir la cena –_

_-y que planes hay para mañana Will? –la ojiverde le sonrió a su amigo, mientras este le regresaba la sonrisa y dejaba embobadas al resto de las chicas, para disgusto de los caballeros –_

_-en primer lugar festejar el cumpleaños de cierta señorita y además de eso, nada, su padre no me ha dado ninguna instrucción, así que solo nos divertiremos, al menos hasta nuevo aviso, pero pensaba que quizás podríamos tomar un paseo e ir a_

_-disculpen la interrupción –al que ubicaban por el nombre de Roland, chofer y al parecer guardaespaldas se adentro al salón – un joven se ha aparecido en el despacho_

_-oh, hazlo pasar, es amigo nuestro –el hombre apenas había salido cuando Sirius grito – bienvenido! –las chicas que estaban de espaldas a la puerta se giraron y se encontraron con Shaoran Li, que mostraba una mirada seria y al parecer algo malhumorada que inmediatamente se detuvo en la ojiverde que regreso su vista a la mesa – toma asiento, apenas comenzaríamos a cenar, me alegra que hayas aceptado venir por fin_

_-gracias por la invitación y lamento llegar tan tarde_

_-que te ha entretenido tanto?_

_-mis hermanas_

_Sin más la cena dio inicio y transcurrió de manera tranquila y lenta entre conversaciones, bromas y miradas furtivas entre varios de los presentes, al llegar el postre, los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala principal, luego las chicas les dieron alcance y mientras planeaban las actividades del día siguiente, Sakura y Alex salieron con dirección a la biblioteca, cuando fueron alcanzadas por el ambarino que aun mantenía esa mirada penetrante._

_-buenas noches Shaoran, creímos que no vendrías_

_-buenas noches Alex, podrías permitirme hablar con Sakura?_

_-a decir verdad, también debo platicar con ella, es importante porque se trata de mi familia y de mis problemas existenciales y,_

_- y yo te recomiendo que te alejes de esos problemas, los problemas existencias de las chicas son peor que mortifagos hambrientos de sangre –Jonathan Black salía de su despacho mientras Alex por fin respiraba – mucho gusto, soy Jonathan Black, gusto en conocerles_

_-creí que llegarías más tarde –la ojiverde observo con cariño a su padre –_

_-pude cancelar la junta_

_-me da gusto, por cierto, te presento a Alexandra Winslett y a Shaoran Li, ambos son compañeros de la escuela y amigos –el hombre saludo caballerosa y elegantemente a los chicos –_

_- tenemos que hablar_

_-lo se, Alex, Shaoran los veré más tarde –tanto Sakura como su padre se dirigieron al despacho del último, donde la chica tomo asiento, mientras su padre permanecía de pie a lado de una ventana observando el exterior – que sucede, tu mirada me dice que estas preocupado_

_-Sakura, hija, me han informado que irrumpieron en la escuela donde estudiabas, al parecer buscaban algo que no encontraron, después de eso han aparecido en Londres varios hechiceros con Origen de China, parece que está vinculado todo_

_-vienen por el libro de mi madre, lo sé, el antiguo libro del Mago Clow –el hombre no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, no tenía idea que su hija estuviera al tanto de la situación y mucho menos que mostrara esa calma – el chico que te presente hace unos momentos, Shaoran Li, es sobrino del director del lugar donde estudiaba y es el candidato para ser el siguiente Jefe del Concilio de Magia y Hechiceros del Medio Oriente, el me informo sobre todo lo que me has dicho_

_-porque no me habías avisado, yo apenas me he enterado –el hombre serio ahora tomaba asiento del otro lado del escritorio donde su hija lo observaba seria – has estado en peligro y tu, sin protección alguna y, ese chico sin decir ninguna palabra a pesar de estar enterado del peligro_

_-se que no tengo el mismo nivel que aquellos que han entrado al Colegio en Hong Kong, pero se defenderme bastante bien, además, no eh estado sola, Shaoran no me ha dejado sola en ningún momento y debes saber que él me informo sobre todo porque deseaba que saliera del colegio inmediatamente e informarle a Sirius, yo fui quien no se lo permitió_

_-aun así, entiende que –pero la chica le interrumpió -_

_-papa, el también ah estado arriesgando su vida todo este tiempo mientras ah estado guardando mi secreto, entiendo que estés preocupado, pero ahora tu entiéndeme a mí, no quería preocupar a Sirius y los demás chicos_

_-no regresaras a Hogwarts_

_-igual vendrán aquí o a Londres por mí, por el libro_

_-pero tendrás más protección –el hombre observo a su hija, su ojos mostraban tristeza – entiéndeme_

_-entiéndeme tu a mí, por fin estoy compartiendo momentos increíbles con mi hermano, James, Remus, las chicas, Shaoran, este donde este esos mortifagos me encontraran_

_-si quieres regresar a Hogwarts lo harás, pero con aurores que estarán al pendiente de ti, entre ellos William –la chica observo sorprendida a su padre – no pongas esa cara_

_-podemos discutirlo? –el hombre observo a su hija y ella supo que quizás podría llegar a algún acuerdo si dejaba de presionar en ese momento – quizás más adelante?_

_-Sakura, entiende_

_-buenas noches –James había entrado al despacho, parecía preocupado y Sakura entendió que deseaba hablar con su padre a solas – Sakura, no sabía que estabas aquí, puedo regresar más tarde_

_-no te preocupes, estoy algo cansada y prefiero retirarme a mi habitación, y por cierto, muchas gracias papa –la chica abrazo y beso a su padre dulcemente – nos vemos mañana –y con un guiño de ojo para James, salió del lugar-_

_-me da gusto verte James, como les ha ido?_

_-pues no nos hemos metido en problemas y Sakura igual, así que, creo que bien_

_-me alegra escuchar eso y dime, en que te puedo ayudar James?_

_-quisiera saber sobre mis padres, sobre la Misión en la que están ahora_

_-James, la verdad es que no sé nada sobre su misión, yo estaba fuera cuando los asignaron y nadie puede darme información, lo siento, pero ellos están bien_

_-eso espero –el chico solo atino a despedirse con un gesto de su mano y salir de la oficina -_


	11. Fiesta de Navidad

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores_

_Capitulo 11. Fiesta de Navidad?_

_-Buenos días, Sakura! –la chica y su hermano se tensaron al observar a sus amigos – Felicidades por tu cumpleaños! –la chica abrazo fuertemente a su amiga – van al comedor?_

_-en realidad –la ojiverde observo a su hermano que también estaba tenso – tenemos que salir un momento, pero regresaremos lo antes posible_

_-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo –el castaño había tomado la mano de la ojiverde, que estaba pálida – yo_

_-será en otro momento, Sr. Li, Sakura y Sirius tienen que estar en una cita importante en 10 min, lo siento, tendremos que posponer las felicitaciones para más tarde, chicos –sin esperar respuesta, Will empujo a los Black dentro del despacho, mientras Alex y el castaño se quedaban en un incomodo silencio –_

_-Bueno, desayunamos juntos? –la chica observo divertida al chico frente a ella, que asintió en silencio y la siguió hasta el comedor –_

…

_- Buenos días, Jonathan –Will en compañía de Sakura y Sirius entraron a una elegante y enorme oficina donde divisaron al mayor de los Black detrás de su escritorio, el hombre al verlos se levanto de su cómodo asiento y pidió que se acomodaran en una lujosa sala – los veré en la mansión, iré a revisar lo que me había pedido Jonathan_

_- Esta bien Will, te veré mas tarde –el chico salió de la oficina y Jonathan se acerco a la sala con sus hijos que lo observaban serios – que sucede, porque esas caras?_

_- no lo sé, porque nos has mandado llamar con urgencia?_

_- oh, tranquilícense, no es nada serio, solo quería hablar con ustedes de un tema en especial, pero han hecho alguna travesura como para estar asustados?_

_-no, es solo que Will nos despertó pidiéndonos que nos arregláramos rápidamente y creímos que quizás algo malo había sucedido y dinos, en que podemos ayudarte papa? –el hombre observo a su hija, su bella y adorada hija que tanto extrañaba –_

_- pensaba en que quizás les gustaría a ambos organizar una fiesta_

_-organizar una fiesta, es enserio papa? –Sirius comenzó a reír mientras su padre le observaba serio –ahora nos harás dedicarnos a organización de fiestas?_

_-no Sirius, no quiero que se dediquen a organización de fiestas, solo que pensé que podrían organizar la fiesta de Navidad de los Black en la casa de campo_

_-pues los chicos y yo, no creo que seamos los adecuados para algo así –el chico observo a su hermana y sonrió – pero creo que Sakura y las chicas estarán más que fascinadas por organizarla – la ojiverde se sorprendió y observo asustada a su padre –_

_- no creo que podamos, las fiestas de Navidad de la Familia Black siempre han destacado por la elegancia y la verdad no sé si podríamos llegar ah organizar algo así_

_-Sakura, tienes aproximadamente diez días para organizarla, y solo basta asomarme a tu habitación para darme cuenta que tu y las chicas son perfectas para este pequeño trabajo –observo a su hija, parecía meditar cada una de sus palabras, luego solo le observo y sonrió, adoraba la sonrisa de su hija, le recordaba a su difunta esposa – entonces?_

_- no te defraudaremos_

_- se que no lo harás, Viviana, mi secretaria te enviara el día de hoy la lista de invitados, ustedes pueden invitar a más personas si lo desean y bueno, se quedaran a desayunar conmigo? –sus hijos se levantaron y junto a él se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana donde siempre desayunaban cuando iban a visitar al Sr. Black –_

_En la Casa de Campo de la Familia Black, James y los demás chicos platicaban en la sala, todos parecían algo aburridos, ya llevaban tiempo esperando a los anfitriones, pero al parecer tardarían mas de lo pensando, Lily, Megan y Alex observaban atentas el jardín cubierto de nieve, James ya no sabia que hacer, se estaba desesperando de estar en la casa encerrado y sin pensarlo dos veces le pidió a Remus y Shaoran que lo siguienran, las chicas no le dieron importancia a la desaparición de sus compañeros hasta que después de minutos observaron en el exterior a los chicos montados sobre caballos y llevaban 2 mas ensillados, Lily fue la primera en salir a la terraza y acercarse…_

_-que planean? –la chica acariciaba a uno de los caballos mientras observaba divertida a James – si no se habían dado cuenta esta helando acá afuera_

_-oh vamos Lily, es mejor congelarnos un rato a seguir esperando a Sirius y a Sakura, además, el silencio de la casa me estaba matando_

_-y a dónde iremos? – Megan y Alex se habían acercado a resto de sus amigos – no conocen el lugar_

_- bueno, anoche que platicaba con Sakura vi que hay un lago no muy lejos de aquí, esta por aquella dirección –Alex señalaba donde había visto un hermoso lago, Lily le sonrió divertida –_

_-entonces, suban a sus caballos y vayamos a buscar el lago! –James observo la facilidad con la que Lily había montado sobre su caballo, Alex no se había quedado atrás, mientras que Remus había ayudado a subir a su novia sobre su propio caballo, enseguida tomo las riendas de este y las ataba a su silla de montar – Alex guíanos tu sabes la dirección a tomar_

_-entonces, síganme –todos iniciaron el camino hacia el lago platicando animadamente a ecepcion de Shaoran que se moestraba inusualmente serio a comparación de los últimos meses que se había mostrado mas abierto a los chicos, pero nadie deseaba hacer ningún comentario, siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto a su vida familiar y después de haber llegado tarde la noche anterior y haber culpado a la hermanas, quizás se trataba de algún asunto familiar, James por otro lado, platicaba con Lily y Alex, cada dia que pasaba se daba cuenta de lo divertidas que eran sus compañeras, sobretodo Lily con quien había entablado una buena amistad, además de que dia con dia le sorprendia mas y mas, por otro lado, Alexandra Winslett, bueno, esa chica era también divertida, pero al igual que Shaoran en los últimos días se había mostrado algo pensativa, seria y por alguna razón sentía que su mejor amigo tenia que ver en ese cambio de actitud, ya que incluso Sirius también había estado algo irritable, pero acaso seria verdad que su mejor amigo y Alex estuvieran ocultando algo, como una relación? Imposible!, James entonces observo un poco mas atrás de ellos, Megan y Remus platicaban en voz baja al mismo tiempo que intercalaban palabras dulces, miradas llenas de amor, caricias y ahí es cuando sentía celos, ojala estuviese el alado de la ojiverde que le robaba el aliento –_

_En la Mansión Black…_

_-Buenos días Nana –los hermanos Black habían entrado a la cocina, donde una mujer mayor les recibió con fuertes abrazos – extrañábamos estos abrazos_

_-pues me da gusto que me extrañen tanto mis niños –la mujer busco en su mandil y saco una pequeña caja que le entrego a la ojiverde – Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura_

_-Nana, no debiste molestarte, no hace falta que me des nada_

_-Es un regalo muy especial, ábrelo por favor –la ojiverde tomo la caja con cariño, la abrió y quedo boquiabierta al ver el contenido – ese anillo era de tu madre mi niña, ella me lo dio una semana antes de su muerte, me pidió que te lo diera cuando creyera conveniente y ahora que has regresado con nosotros creo que es el mejor momento_

_-Nana, gracias –la ojiverde abrazo fuertemente a la mujer, luego observo de nuevo ese hermoso anillo, era de oro blanco y en el centro tenía una esmeralda, era realmente hermoso, Sirius recordaba ese anillo, recordaba el día que su madre se lo había entregado a su Nana, un recuerdo triste -_

_-por cierto, sus amigos salieron a cabalgar, no creo que tarden mucho, esta helando allá afuera, además de que salieron ya hace un buen rato_

_-quieres que los vayamos a buscar? –Sirius observo a su hermana pero esta solo negó – como dijo Nana, quizás ya vengan de regreso, yo preferiría esperarlos aquí_

_-entonces iré a cambiarme, no tardo –el chico salió de la cocina, mientras la ojiverde salía detrás de él, pero esta se dirigió hasta la Biblioteca de la casa, donde se recostó sobre un sillón y tomo el anillo que le acababan de dar – acaso la historia se repetirá…_

_-por fin hemos llegado, me estaba muriendo de frio! –Alexz entro rápidamente a la Mansión, ahí se encontró con Will y Sirius que platicaban en la sala – hola, buenas tardes_

_-por fin llegan, va a comenzar a nevar, estábamos preocupados por ustedes –el resto de los chicos entraban a la Mansión y dejaban sus chamarras a un lado – chicos, creo que es hora de que inicie la fiesta, no creen?_

_-mi papa ya ha hecho todos los arreglos necesarios para la casa, la alberca esta lista y la comida igual, la cena será servida a las 10, así que… comencemos con todos los preparativos_

_-y Sakura donde esta?_

_-Nana dijo que había ido a la Biblioteca, así que no creo que salga en un buen rato –el chico observo a Alexz – tu sabes cuánto dura en la Biblioteca_

_-sí, lo sé –la pareja se observaron un poco tristes, pero ambos fueron los primeros en comenzar a moverse – bien, yo iré a la cocina por la comida_

_-si me lo permiten, me gustaría comunicarme con mi familia_

_-por supuesto, te acompaño al despacho Shaoran –Will y Shaoran se separaron del resto que comenzaban a repartirse todo el trabajo final para la fiesta de la ojiverde –_

_-Sakura, te quería avisar que los chicos ya han regresado, todos están terminando lo necesario para iniciar con tu fiesta de cumpleaños_

_-puedo ayudar en algo? –la chica se levanto del sillón y apenas dando unos pasos Will la detuvo – que sucede?_

_-faltan solo cosas insignificantes, espera unos 10 minutos, está bien?_

_-claro –_ la ojiverde observo como su amigo salía de la habitación, observo el lugar en silencio para luego acercarse hasta la ventana donde observaba como la nieve comenzaba a caer, la invadía la nostalgia de esas fechas cada año, el recuerdo de sus navidades con su madre, las fiestas que esta organizaba siempre fueron sencillas, pero sin dejar de ser elegantes, el tiempo que le dedicaba solo a ella y a su hermano, la extrañaba tanto, observo su mano derecha donde llevaba puesto el anillo - te extraño tanto mama - dejo caer su frente sobre el frio cristal de la ventana – ojala estuvieras aun a mi lado  
-si vuelves a golpear así el cristal con tu cabezota, estaremos en problemas -la vio saltar por el sobresalto que le había causado y sobre todo sabía que lo había estado evitando y era hora de saber el por qué, con tranquilidad se acerco a ella mientras la observaba, se veía hermosa como siempre, pero ese día llevaba puesto un vestido negro, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodillas, escote en "V" y mangas largas pero que iban ensanchándose, todo con una capa de encaje, se veía sumamente hermosa - estas bien?  
-si, no te preocupes, que hacías por acá?  
-Will me trajo hasta el despacho de tu padre para que pudiera hablar con mi madre de unos asuntos y bueno, vi la puerta abierta, me asome y te vi -la ojiverde seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, molesto por la actitud de la ojiverde, la tomo fuertemente de la cintura, no escaparía de él hasta resolver todo, también tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo - que sucede Sakura? -su voz ahora había sonado grave, estaba molesto y ella solo temblaba entre sus brazos, lo que provocaba mas su ira - repentinamente me dejas de hablar y me evitas todo el tiempo, te he hecho algo? tienes problemas con alguien? sabes que puedes confiar en mí, si algún chico te ah estado molestando!  
-Shaoran, basta, no ha pasado nada, despreocúpate  
-entonces por qué me evitas? -el rostro de la chica comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo - acaso estas saliendo con alguien y no quiere que estés cerca de mi? - la ojiverde no le contesto - si es así, me lo pudiste haber dicho, te habría dejado en paz, lamento haberte causado molestias -molesto la soltó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas, la chica lo abrazo por la cintura y ahora estaba más confundido, que era lo que le sucedía a esa chica - que sucede entonces Sakura?  
-solo eh sido una tonta, lo lamento -los fuertes brazos del chico la volvieron a rodear y la apretaban a su cuerpo – Shaoran, solo prométeme que jamás me dejaras sola –asombrado el castaño la apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo -  
-jamás lo haría, lo sabes, no es así? -la separo de su cuerpo y ella lo observo con sus hermosas esmeraldas -  
-lo sé -Shaoran observaba fascinado la sonrisa de la chica, adoraba verla así, animada y sin pensarlo le habían tomado dulcemente el rostro mientras se acercaba a ella, sabía que algo mas le sucedía, pero al menos sabía que no era nada que él hubiera ocasionado al parecer, se acerco a su oído -  
-adoro tu sonrisa -sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tenso y la observo, su rostro estaba de un rojo escarlata y le hizo sonreír - y, ahora que has dejado de evitarme -se separo de la chica y saco de su pantalón una cajita negra que le entrego a la chica - ábrelo -observo como la chica tomaba lentamente la caja y la abría, luego su rostro solo mostraba fascinación y desconcierto a la vez - vi un collar parecido y bueno, solo decidí agregarle un toque especial que combinara con tus ojos y al parecer también con ese anillo que te han regalado -lo ultimo lo había mencionado de manera tajante - al parecer alguien pensó en algo parecido a mi -mientras pensaba molesto en quien le pudo haber obsequiado ese hermoso anillo que llevaba, sintió como la chica tomaba sus manos entre las suyas -  
-es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido, gracias Shaoran - gracias a que llevaba zapatos altos la chica logro besar fácilmente la mejilla del chico que ahora también tenía sus mejillas rojas -  
-Sakura, Shaoran es hora de la fiesta -la parejita sonrió y salieron detrás de Will que los guio hasta las escaleras, bajaron a un tercer nivel donde para sorpresa de los dos chicos había una enorme alberca y a un lado un asador, desde donde sus amigos ya le festejaban a la ojiverde - Felicidades, Sakura -Will la abrazo dulcemente mientras la ojiverde continuaba asombrada, hasta que sintio que la tomaban de una mano, observo a su lado a Shaoran que le sonrio y la guio hasta sus demás amigos que la abrazaban -  
-Felicidades Sakura, esperamos que te diviertas mucho en tu día -Alex le sonrió al tiempo que le pasaba una bolsa - para que te cambies, es mi regalo de cumpleaños  
-Hermanita, ven aquí -la chica abrazo a su hermano que le beso una mejilla tiernamente - me da gusto este año estar a tu lado, muchas felicidades  
-Sakura, muchas felicidades -James abrazo a la chica, mientras le decía al oído - te quiero como no tienes idea, nunca lo olvides  
-también te quiero mucho James, gracias!  
-anda, vamos a cambiarnos! -Lily llevaba a la chica arrastrando hasta los baños, donde las chicas se cambiaban de ropas, mientras que los chicos que ya llevaban sus trajes de baño preparaban la comida, Shaoran había subido a cambiarse mientras tanto -

-

-ya está la comida chicos? -Megan y Alex habían salido de los baños, Megan lucía un traje de baño blanco de una pieza, mientras que Alexz llevaba puesto un bikini de color rojo, ambas chicas lucían muy bien - que tanto nos observan?  
-que ambas lucen hermosas, pero sobretodo tu mi querida Megan -la chica se había sonrojado, mientras que su amiga reía -  
-es verdad, lucen muy bien las dos -ahora Alex era la sonrojada al igual que Sirius que había regresado la vista al asador - y bien, ya está la carne para las hamburguesas, quien quiere que le sirva? - el chico ya estaba preparando las hamburguesas cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana acompañada de Lily, la pelirroja llevaba puesto un bikini verde, mientras que su adorada hermanita llevaba puesto también un bikini, negro –

-Cuidado! –Megan observo como Sirius corría hacia ellas, luego como resbalaba y se llevaba con él a Lily que a su vez había tomado a Alexz y caían todos en la alberca, apenas segundos después las cabezas de sus amigas habían salido del agua y Sirius que al parecer llamaba a su hermana, pero molestas sus amigas se le echaban encima al pobre chico – bueno, tenía que pasar algo…

-vamos entremos a ayudar a Sirius - James y Remus se lanzaron al agua, mientras Megan tomaba asiento en la orilla de la alberca, Sakura por su lado se había acercado a la mesa donde dejaba su toalla y Shaoran se le acercaba –

-te ves, bien

-enserio? Gracias –la chica le sonrió dulcemente, pero para su mala suerte el chico ahora se quitaba la playera frente a ella y le dejaba ver su perfecto abdomen –

-lista para unirnos a la fiesta? –la chica aun sonrojada solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió al chico hasta la orilla donde Megan observaba toda la pelea._ E_ntre guerras, partidos de volley y competencias, la tarde había pasado de manera rápida y entre risas, las chicas platicaban animadamente en la orilla de la alberca, mientras los chicos continuaban las competencias en la alberca, ese era un cumpleaños inigualable, que nunca olvidarían -  
-como va la tarde? -el chico se había acercado a la alberca, mientras Sirius salía de esta -  
-va muy bien, no hay nada de qué quejarnos, buena comida, buena compañía, buen motivo de celebración -Sirius se acerco al joven trabajador al que le entrego un plato con varias hamburguesas - y ahora, te hemos guardado mas hamburguesas para los demás, porque tu ya has comido suficientes por hoy -el chico se había sonrojado levemente al recordar que ya se había comido 6 hamburguesas - mi padre ya ah llegado?  
-no, llamo que llegaría después de su junta, pero James, tus papas han llegado, están acomodándose en su habitación, querían hablar contigo -el chico salió al igual que Remus y Megan salieron de la alberca -  
-muchas gracias Will, en un momento voy con ellos -Will sonriente se despidió, mientras que Sirius y James le seguían -  
-son las 7, la verdad estoy algo cansada, creo que me adelantare a bañarme, me gustaría descansar un rato  
-oh, vamos Megan estamos divirtiéndonos de lo lindo, no te vayas aguafiestas  
-no sé de donde sacas tantas energías Alexz, las veré más tarde  
-yo iré con ella, también quiero saludar a los Señores Potter, no vayan a molestar mucho a Shaoran -el recién nombrado se había sonrojado levemente - cuídenlo mucho  
-y Shaoran, porque llegaste tan tarde anoche?  
-mis hermanas no me querían dejar venir hasta que les prometiera que traería sus regalos para Sakura  
-oh, es tan grande el regalo que le has comprado a Sakura que no has podido cargar con los otros -la chica se había acercado peligrosamente al chico que solo sentía como se acaloraba mas y mas -  
-no creo que el tamaño sea lo más importante  
-a si? y que le has comprado entonces?  
-no sabía que tuvieras estos gustos Shaoran? -Lily que había salido de la alberca junto con la ojiverde se había acercado cautelosamente a ellos desde la orilla - aunque para todo chico tan pacifico como tú, claro que se necesita la contraparte llena de locura -los dos chicos se habían sonrojado al tiempo que se habían alejado uno del otro -  
-no es nada de lo que crees, estás loca -Alexz molesta salió de la alberca y solo tomando la toalla salió del lugar, Lily y Sakura habían sonreído ante la actitud de su amiga, ambas sabían que Alexz estaba locamente enamorada de Sirius, pero era tan divertido verla molesta -  
-Shaoran, te quedaras un rato más? -Lily y Sakura le observaban desde las sillas donde estaban comenzando a secarse para subir con el resto, el ambarino no contesto y solo salió de la albarca acercándose a ellas – y?

-no, me quedare aquí un rato mas, con Sakura –las dos chicas se observaron confundidas, cuando el chico repentinamente levanto en sus brazos a la ojiverde – subiremos al rato –la pelirroja sonrió y se salió del lugar, mientras que Shaoran lanzaba la chica a la alberca y él se lanzaba detrás de ella –

-que te sucede? –la ojiverde se quitaba el cabello de la cara, mientras que el chico se acercaba a ella –

-solo pienso recuperar el tiempo que me debes

-que te debo? –la chica se acerco a la orilla de la alberca, mientras que Shaoran la seguía – de que estás hablando?

-el tiempo que no eh sabido de ti ya que has estado indispuesta para dirigirme la palabra en estos últimos días –la ojiverde le observo seria, pero no dijo nada – eh estado pensando en las razones para que pudieras estar molesta conmigo y bueno la única que ha venido a mi cabeza ah sido la siguiente – la ojiverde se había sonrojado, acaso se había dado cuenta de sus estúpidos celos momentáneos? – y es que quizás estuvieras molesta porque no fui a verte cuando estuviste enferma, fue eso?

-entiendo que hayas estado ocupado con cierta Hufflepuf, no te preocupes por eso, ya ah quedado en el pasado – Shaoran la observo darle la espalda y apoyar sus manos en la orilla de la alberca, tenía que decirle la verdad, antes de que saliera de ahí, así que la tomo de la cintura impidiendo que pudiera salir –

-yo si fui a verte ese día, Salí de la biblioteca y cuando iba fue cuando me tope con esa chica, después subí a verte, estabas durmiendo –la ojiverde escuchaba atenta cada palabra – permanecí a tu lado hasta que fue hora en que quizás Susan regresaría, debí –la ojiverde se había girado y lo observaba dulcemente, era la mirada que más le gustaba que le diera y que al mismo tiempo provocaba que le dieran ganas de besarla, esa mirada lo desprotegía de toda barrera que el intentaba poner – debí esperar a que despertaras

-no desperté hasta la mañana siguiente –el chico la observo sonrojarse y sonreír divertida – hubieras provocado otro ataque de celos a Sirius

-es verdad –el chico le sonrió divertido al tiempo que tomaba aun más fuertemente la cadera de la chica y atraía ese pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo hacia él, ella al principio se mostraba tensa, nerviosa, luego solo se había dejado llevar por el momento -

-gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mi, creo que me eh vuelto una carga extra para ti –le escucho reír y luego solo sintió como su cuerpo tembló al sentir su boca en su mejilla – Shaoran…

-me gusta estar a tu lado…


	12. Cena de Navidad y Reconciliaciones

Sakura y Los Merodeadores

12. Cena de Navidad y Reconciliaciones.

Eran las 9 de la noche, todos en la casa se encontraban alistándose para la cena que daría inicio a las 10. Lily entre los invitados se encontraba terminando de arreglarse en el baño de su habitación cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, terminando de delinearse los ojos se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontró con un pensativo James, que le observo serio, la pelirroja le dejo pasar y le siguió hasta su cama, donde el chico ya había tomado asiento.  
-Que sucede James? está todo bien? -la chica observaba preocupada a James, recordaba que su familia había llegado y quizás le hubiesen dado una mala noticia?, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y fue cuando él la observo - James?  
-Lily tú te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por Sakura no es así? - la chica asombrada solo asintió - acaso ella no entiende las indirectas, estoy haciendo algo mal? -James parecía aturdido y Lily sonrió -  
-Sakura es una chica atolondrada y despistada  
-pero no tener ni una idea? es ilógico! -molesto se había levantado de la cama y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, Lily solo lo observaba - después de hablar con mis papas, decidí confesarle a Sakura lo que siento por ella -la pelirroja se sobresalto y le observo aun más atenta - no estaba en la habitación, aun... y no sé si fue bueno o malo, porque realmente iba con la determinación de confesarle todo  
-yo creo que fue bueno que Sakura aun no regresara, porque creo que no te has detenido a pensar en lo que podría significar confesarle tus sentimientos, en primer lugar está tu amistad con ella, podrían perderla, luego esta tu amistad con Sirius, recuerda que es su hermanita y sabes mejor que nadie como la sobreprotege, además, no has pensando en que ella solo te tenga cariño como si fueras un  
-no lo digas! -el chico la observaba frustrado, siempre había pensado en esa posibilidad, ser considerado por la ojiverde solo como alguien más de la Familia, un hermano, un primo, no, le molestaba demasiado esa idea - a veces incluso eh llegado a sentir celos de Shaoran, se han vuelto amigos muy cercanos por las hermana de el  
-el también ah cambiado mucho gracias a Sakura  
-lo sé y creo que me molesta  
-te molesta la atención que Sakura le da a Shaoran, es lógico, antes para ella solo estaban tu y Sirius, pero ahora ella tiene muchas amistades al igual que chicos que la cortejan y no puedes hacer nada por alejarlos  
-por que solo la alejaría a ella, lo sé, pero entonces que hago  
-esperar el momento indicado para confesarle tus sentimientos -el chico la observo - no digo que debas hacerlo forzosamente pero antes debes intentar hablar con Sirius y ver como se lo tomaría, como una pregunta hipotética, luego, hablar con Sakura acerca de ustedes, como te ve ella  
-y si no me quiere como yo a ella? -la pelirroja se acerco a él y con cariño acaricio su mejilla, el tomo con cariño su mano aun en su mejilla -  
-enfrentar la realidad y seguir adelante, por ti y por ella  
-creo que tienes algo de razón Lily, gracias por siempre escucharme, lamento haberles jugado tantas bromas por que, durante todo ese tiempo de peleas, perdí tiempo para conocerte como ahora apenas lo estoy haciendo, eres especial -el chico con cariño beso la frente de la pelirroja que solo había atinado a sonrojarse y sonreír nerviosa - y ya estas lista? bajamos juntos?  
-claro, vamos -la chica tomo el brazo de su amigo que tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación le sonrió -  
-por cierto, luces maravillosa esta noche Lily

…

-te amo y por eso es que decidí ser sincero contigo, mi futuro no es tan simple como el tuyo o el de cualquiera  
-no me interesa nada, solo quiero estar a tu lado, te amo como eres -la chica abrazo por la cintura al chico frente a ella, mientras él la separaba un poco de su cuerpo - que sucede?  
-se que me amas y después de escucharte, estoy seguro que eres la mujer de mi vida, pero quiero que pienses las cosas, quiero que estés segura de la decisión que tomes, porque mi vida jamás será sencilla, por eso te pido que lo pienses yo estaré esperando tu respuesta  
-Remus... -la chico observo como su "novio" salía de su habitación, dejándola en un frustrante silencio - te amo

…

-Remus y Megan los vieron saliendo de una tienda en Hogsmeade, creen que probablemente estén planeando algo contra nosotros -la ojiverde terminaba de arreglarse mientras su hermano observaba la televisión desde la cama, cuando la chica salió se detuvo a su lado - no quiero que bajes la guardia  
-no lo hare, no te preocupes, estaré al pendiente de cualquier cosa que Susan haga -Sirius observo a su pequeña hermana, era hermosa, era divertida, era amable y su más grande defecto, siempre se preocupaba mas por los demás que por ella y adoraba que fuera así, la observo de arriba a abajo, era ya toda una "señorita" como su papa le decía, le enorgullecía verla y la verdad le encantaba presumir que era su hermana, aunque la atención masculina le molestaba, porque su hermana merecía a un chico que la tratase como princesa. La observaba como se ponía sus aretes, su manera de caminar, de moverse, era como ver a alguien perteneciente a la realeza, era sin duda alguna una Black. Esa noche llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, bastante pequeño para su gusto, pero hacia lucir hermosa a su hermanita que acompañaba su vestido con unos zapatos negros de tacón alto. Decidido la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él obligándola a sentarte sobre él y enseguida la abrazo tiernamente - Sakura, te quiero mucho -pero algo no estaba bien con la reacción de su hermana, ya que sintió como su hermana se tensaba entre sus brazos - Sakura…  
-debo hablar contigo sobre un asunto -la ojiverde se giro y observo a su hermano y luego solo se acomodo de manera de quedar abrazándolo por la cintura aun en la cama - pero luego, hoy solo quiero festejar mi cumpleaños alado tuyo, de mi padre y de todos nuestros amigos

-pero prométeme que hablaras conmigo, Sakura

-lo prometo

…

Shaoran Li había sido el primero en bajar a la sala, ahí se encontró con Will que atendía amablemente a cuatro hermosas chicas que él conocía y que al verlo tres de ellas se le habían lanzado encima.

-están en una casa ajena, dejen de armar sus escándalos? -con una mirada fría por parte del chico, las tres mujeres se alejaron y le saludaron con una leve reverencia - me da gusto que hayan logrado llegar a tiempo

-mi madre nos permitió faltar al último evento del Consejo, te manda saludos

-me alegra que les haya permitido faltar, FeiMei

-y dinos, como ha estado Sakura? -con una enorme sonrisa, su hermana Shieffa le observaba atenta - por fin la has conocido que te ah parecido?

-ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, la verán en minutos y ahora, solo les pido que se comporten, que no hablen de mas y por favor, no hagan comentarios…

-chicas! -la ojiverde que entraba junto con Sirius, James y Lily corrió en dirección a las hermanas del castaño, estas la recibieron con sonrisas y abrazos ante la mirada divertida de todos - chicos les presento a FeiMei, Fanren, Shieffa y Futtie -todos los presentes se presentaron al tiempo que se dirigían al comedor a esperar a los últimos. La cena pasó tranquilamente entre recuerdos, anécdotas y bromas, era un día especial y Sakura Black lo estaba disfrutando más que nunca. Al llegar el postre los padres de James, así como Jonathan se retiraron dejando a los chicos en el comedor aun conversando -

- entonces ahora está buscando a Sakura? -Jonathan tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio al tiempo que observaba a los Potter frente a él - que piensas hacer?

- en un principio, ya no permitir que Sakura regresara a Hogwarts

- es una locura, lo sabes

- lo sé Robert, incluso ella misma me lo dijo, ahí va a estar un poco más segura, aunque claro esta tendrá personal que la este vigilando, no voy a arriesgarme

- hay algo que no nos has dicho, no es verdad?

- Sakura estaba enterada de todo desde el ataque a su antigua escuela -observo a sus amigos asombrarse - ese chico Li, es sobrino del director y dueño de aquella escuela, le informaron y según lo que Sakura me dijo, ese chico intento convencerla para que me avisara y saliera de Hogwarts porque podría estar en peligro

- no le crees?

- ese chico acepto no decir nada, pero en su lugar le prometió protegerla hasta el día que ella informara a alguien de lo que pasaba

- ya veo, celos de padre! -la mujer observo como su amigo se sonrojaba, sabía que adoraba a su hija y ahora que por fin estaba a su lado de nuevo no querría que algún chico la alejase - nunca creí ver esto

-estoy preocupado por mi hija, es lógico!

-lo entiendo, pero date cuenta que ese chico estaba arriesgando su vida por tu hija, no lo conocemos casi, pero lo poco que lo ah mencionado James es que es un chico sumamente responsable, por alguna razón nunca ah estado metido en los problemas con todos los demás

-es verdad, tú lo has visto en la cena, sus hermanas se refieren a él con bastante respeto y no me parece mala persona

-basta, creo que no estamos saliendo del tema, además, Sakura quizás no esté interesada en el, al menos de esa forma, apenas llevan unos meses conociéndose

-tu cuanto tardaste en enamorarte de Nadeishko?

-me enamore de ella cuando la vi por primera vez y comenzamos nuestra relación a los 3 meses, jajaja - con cariño tomo un portarretrato que tenía en su escritorio, donde salía con su difunta mujer - fue la primera y la ultima

…

15 de Diciembre

Eran apenas las 7 am, Jonathan Black ya se encontraba en el comedor desayunando y leyendo "El Profeta", Will le acompañaba mientras revisaba varias carpetas cuando ambos hombres se encontraron con Sirius que tomaba asiento frente a su amigo.

-Buenos días Sirius -Will saludo cordialmente al chico que le observo desganado - es toda una sorpresa verte tan temprano

-bueno, James no se quiso ir sin despedirse

-y hablando de eso, como les fue anoche? -Jonathan sin quitar la vista de su periódico esperaba la respuesta de su hijo -

-las hermanas de Shaoran regresaron a su hogar antes de la 12, al parecer tendrían un evento al que debían asistir hoy temprano

-no quiero sonar descortés, pero tengo entendido que Shaoran Li ah sido su compañero desde primer grado, pero esta ah sido la primera ocasión en la que el ah pasado vacaciones con ustedes? Como es que de pronto un día acepto?

-vaya que vas al grano, Will -el chico agradeció a su Nana el desayuno que acababa de dejar frente a él - Shaoran Li ah sido parte de nuestro grupo desde el primer año, el que no haya tenido la oportunidad de venir a pasar vacaciones con nosotros fue a causa de las empresas de su familia, el es el único varón y al parecer en China significa que es el único que puedo tomar posesión de las empresas de su Familia, así que cada año regresa a su hogar para trabajar con su madre, además no entiendo bien pero un Concilio de Magia o algo así desean que se convierta en el nuevo Jefe, la verdad, eso no lo entiendo bien porque son tradiciones Chinas muy extrañas, se rigen de manera distinta a nuestras Familias -el chico tomo un poco de su jugo y luego probo su desayuno, delicioso como siempre, luego observo a Will y a su padre que lo observaban atentos y supo que aun le hacía falta por explicar, así que probo otro bocado y luego continuo - bien, la razón por la que este año ah venido es desconocida para mi, incluso yo me sorprendí que haya accedido a venir este año, pero creo que gran parte es a causa de Sakura, ellos se han vuelto buenos amigos, por lo mismo de las hermanas de Shaoran y que ambos están familiarizados con la magia China, entrenan artes marciales 3 veces a la semana juntos, además de que Sakura le ah ayudado a dejar de ser tan huraño, felices? -Jonathan y Will solo sonrieron y continuaron con lo que hacían, mientras Sirius continuaba su desayuno - y me dirán por qué tanta intriga con Shaoran?

-solo se nos hizo extraño, es todo -Jonathan sonrió a su hijo que solo negó con la cabeza - no nos crees?

-es extraño, pero si quieres saber más de él, debes preguntarle a él o a Sakura, en fin, Remus y yo pensábamos en quizás ir al Callejon Diagon, no hay ningún problema?

-solo ustedes dos? -Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras desayunaba - está bien entonces, Will podrías llamar a Roland y avisarle que quizás vayan los chicos?

-con gusto, terminando el desayuno le llamare

-Buenos días! -Lily y Sakura se unieron al resto de sus amigos que ya estaban en la mesa - Will, mi papa?

-tu papa de ah ido ya, tenía una cita, mas tarde tendrá una junta, así que lo veremos hasta en la cena, pero podría yo ayudarte con algo?

-gracias, solo quería platicar con el -la chica agradeció a su Nana por su desayuno - y cuál es su plan hoy?

-bueno, ya que James y Megan han regresado a sus casas, había pensado que podríamos ir a esquiar, cerca de aquí hay unas montañas, ahí los muggles rentan esquís y tablas

-no suena mal, a qué hora seria?

-había pensado que fuera en la tarde, Remus y yo queríamos ir al Callejon Diagon

-les recomiendo que sea lo más temprano posible, escuche que quizás haya una tormenta más tarde

-bien, Will ah hablado, así que, terminen de desayunar señoritas, mientras nosotros vamos a cambiarnos -Remus, Shaoran y Sirius salieron del comedor, dejando a Lily y Sakura con una silenciosa Alexz , Will dándose cuenta de la situación se despidió de las chicas argumentando tener mucho trabajando -

-y bien, que ah pasado ahora? -las dos chicas sabían que algo había sucedido con Sirius y Alex - han vuelto a pelear?

-no, tu hermano ah cambiado de estrategia, ahora solo me ignora -la chica había bajado la cabeza con tristeza, Lily le había abrazo intentando confortarla un poco - yo, no lo sé, me lastima su comportamiento

-oh, Alexz, si te sientes así, deberías hablar con el

-jamás Lily!

-tú fuiste quien se molesto por la manera en que mi hermano te confeso sus sentimientos, el ya dio el primer paso, es tu turno ahora dar el segundo

…

-creo que te equivocaste cuando dijiste que llegaríamos en quince minutos, han sido cuarenta minutos de camino! -Sirius rápidamente descendió de la camioneta al tiempo que observaba a todas las personas que estaban en el lugar - no hay muchos muggles, perfecto

-a pesar de que no haya muchos muggles, sabes que no tienes permitido utilizar magia, así que resérvate tus bromas

-en las bromas que traigo conmigo no necesito magia, es lo mejor del caso

-Sirius, te lo advierto -Sirius observo a Will que ya se mostraba estresado de sobremanera -

-vayamos a comprar el equipo

-compraremos el equipo?

-tu padre preferirá que lo compremos, así en un futuro ya tendrán su equipo listo

-excelente, iremos de compras chicas -la ojiverde le sonrió a su amiga Alexz que no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa - iniciemos entonces -todos se dirigieron a una de las grandes cabañas, ahí encontraron de todo tipo de esquíes, las chicas buscaban algunos en color rosa, rojo, mientras los chicos solo tomaban el primero que encontraron. Alexz y Lili buscaban todo el equipo, desde lentes, guantes, esquíes, todo debía combinar, Sakura divertida observaba a sus amigas, ella por su parte, ya había tomado los primeros guantes negros que había encontrado, al igual que unos esquíes y lentes del mismo color, revisaba la tienda en busca de algo que le hiciera falta cuando se había topado con los chicos que observaban las tablas -

-Sakura, pensábamos en comprar tablas en lugar de esquíes, Shaoran dice que no es muy distinto a los esquíes

-lo intentaran por si solos o contrataran algún instructor?

-solos, claro está -Remus le sonrió divertido a la chica - aunque si quieres intentarlo Shaoran te podrá ayudar, el se ah ofrecido a hacerlo si no lo logramos rápidamente

-y, que dices, aceptaras mi ayuda? -El ambarino abrazo a la castaña que le sonreía divertida - esa sonrisa es un sí, así que, elijamos tu tabla, ven

…

Los chicos junto con Sakura y Alexz ya habían subido a la montaña, mientras Will le ayudaba a Lily con lo básico.

Sirius y Remus practicaban con sus nuevas tablas y, como lo había dicho su amigo, no era tan distinto a los esquíes. Sakura mientras tanto los observaba sentada en la nieve con Alexz y Shaoran.

-vamos a hacerlo de una vez! -Alexz y Shaoran se levantaron inmediatamente, mientras la ojiverde permanecía en la nieve - levántate Sakura!

-Shaoran podríamos irnos detrás de ellos, no me siento con la confianza de ir a su ritmo

-claro, no te preocupes -los castaños se sonrieron divertidos, mientras Remus entendía - nos vemos abajo -Sirius, Remus y Alexz se acomodaron para comenzar el descenso por la montaña, Sirius había sido el primero, la chica le había seguido y Remus solo los observaba a lado de sus amigos - y bueno, nos vamos por la pista de atrás?

Sirius y Alexz habían llegado hasta el final de la pista, al detenerse ambos buscaron a sus amigos, pero no había ninguno a la vista, ambos caminaron hasta los elevadores que les llevarían de nuevo a lo alto de la montaña, pero como siempre, todo en silencio y era algo que Alexz sabía era su culpa, toda la mañana las palabras de Sakura rondaban su mente, era verdad que Sirius le había confesado sus sentimientos, era verdad que había sido cien por ciento sincero al confesarse confundido y era también verdad que no la había utilizado como lo había hecho por años con varias de sus admiradoras o mejor dicho, sus novias de una semana… El ya había dado el primer paso y ahora le tocaba a ella confesarse y saliendo de sus pensamientos, se encontró con Sirius esperándola para tomar el elevador, ella se acerco lentamente para inmediatamente tomar asiento alado del chico. Sentía su mirada por momentos, parecía preocupado e incluso hasta incomodo y eso solo le indicaba que había llegado el momento de ser sincera.

-Sirius, lo lamento -observo divertida como el chico a su lado le observaba sorprendido - sabes, desde que comenzamos a convivir con ustedes todo ah cambiado tanto, eran nuestros enemigos y luego, ahora, se han vuelto nuestros mejores amigos y es algo nuevo, al igual que es nuevo el que descubriera que el estar a tu lado me gusta, y bastante -observo como el chico quería hablar, pero lo callo inmediatamente - espera, déjame terminar, desde que me confesaste que sentías algo por mí, bueno, me asuste, bueno, la verdad me aterre, siempre has sido un Don Juan, nunca has durado más de una semana con alguna novia y la verdad es que no me gustaría perder nuestra amistad, porque, aunque sea de esa manera quiero permanecer a tu lado, pero luego estuve pensando y me dijiste la verdad, estas confundido, no sabes si me quieres como novia o no, pero yo… la verdad me gustas

-Alexz

-estos días que no nos hemos dirigido la palabra más que para pelear, han sido horribles, los peores -habían llegado a la cima y Sirius le ayudo a bajar, no había dicho nada, solo la había llevado hasta un tronco alejado de las personas -

-Alexz, estos días eh estado pesando y fue un error decirte que creía estar enamorado de ti -Alexz ahora fue quien lo observo sorprendida - porque la verdad es que si estoy enamorado de ti y estoy seguro de eso, entiendo tu temor, pero hay que intentarlo, yo solo deseo estar a tu lado, solo quiero poder platicar contigo todo el día, divertirnos como lo habíamos estado haciendo, eres única Alexandra y te mereces lo mejor, y claro, yo soy lo mejor -la chica había borrado su sonrisa de su rostro y ahora solo observaba incrédula al chico que le sonrió y luego sin más, le beso, le beso de una manera dulce, llena de amor y en donde también le transmitía lo mucho que la había extrañado, quizás más de lo que ella había incluso imaginado algún día- te adoro, Alexandra

Habían pasado ya dos horas, Will observaba el cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía mas y mas, aun tendrían unas tres horas más para divertirse, pero a lo lejos observo como Remus se acercaba a él cargando la tabla de la ojiverde, a su lado Shaoran cargaba sobre su espalda a la chica, repentinamente había sentido como su cuerpo se estremecía al comprender que algo le había sucedido a la chica.


	13. Recuerdos

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores_

_13. Recuerdos…_

_Finalmente Sirius y Alexz habían logrado arreglar sus problemas, ahora de nuevo la diversión se sentía en el ambiente. El día anterior Jonathan Black sintió que su hijo comenzaba a madurar al escucharlo decir que tenía novia, finalmente una novia y no "una chica" y debía admitir que Alexandra Winslett le agradaba, era una chica sociable, divertida y que lograba mantener en control a su desquiciado hijo._

_El tiempo para la organización de la fiesta de Navidad se iba reduciendo y la ojiverde había desaparecido desde temprano en compañía de Lily y Will. En la Mansión el resto comía tranquilamente._

_-y qué planes tienen para el día de hoy chicos y señorita?_

_-nosotros pensábamos en pasar la tarde en casa de la Familia de Alexz, queríamos avisarles personalmente de la fiesta de Navidad_

_-entonces me imagino que solo quedamos tu y yo Shaoran -los dos chicos se observaron sin saber que podrían hacer - quizás podamos pasar la tarde en la alberca_

_-por mí no hay ningún problema_

_-oh podrían acompañarme a "Paradaise", Will iba a ayudarme con su punto de vista juvenil, pero al parecer mi querida hija no lo dejara libre hasta la noche_

_…_

_Alexandra y Sirius no podían ser más felices en esos momentos. Habían llegado a la Mansión de la Familia Winslett donde los recibieron los padres y el hermano mayor de la chica. Sin esperar un momento, ambos chicos dieron la noticia a la Familia, que no se preocuparon en los modales e inmediatamente comenzaron a festejar._

_Sirius sin embargo se mantenía feliz, pero preocupado por el hermano mayor de la chica que le invito al interior de la casa para mostrársela mientras su hermana y padres se ponían al día._

_-con que tu y mi hermana? - el hermano de Alexandra tenía 23 años, era dueño de algunas librerías y estaba comprometido, al menos eso le había comentado su novia - nunca creí que llegaría este día_

_-a que te refieres?_

_-mi hermana es lo que más quiero en este mundo y a decir verdad, me da gusto saber que alguien de buena familia le ha robado el corazón -Sirius le observo serio, no entendía como algún chico estaría feliz de ver a su hermana menor con algún sujeto y que además no conoce para nada - no me malentiendas, no quiero decir que espero que se casen, pero, simple y sencillamente con verla feliz a tu lado, a mi me provoca la misma felicidad, pero solo te pediré que cuides de ella_

_-claro, lo hare_

_-entonces, bienvenido a la familia Sirius Black, espero que podamos ser amigos!_

_-lo mismo digo -ambos jóvenes comenzaron el recorrido por la Mansión, donde su novia y padres se les unieron para terminar ellos en la habitación de la chica - tu casa es hermosa_

_-Gracias, mi mama adora decorar y la verdad es que cada año la renueva completamente_

_-creo que es algo que a mi Familia le hace falta, desde que mi madre y Sakura se alejaron de nuestras vidas, tanto mi padre como yo decidimos dejar la casa igual, era como si ellas nunca se hubiesen ido_

_-pero ahora ella está de regreso y podría ser bueno que inicien esta nueva etapa desde su casa, no lo crees? Yo les podría ayudar!_

_-creo que tienes razón, les comentaremos ahora que regresemos y que han dicho tus padres de la fiesta, irán?_

_-sí, mi hermano también ira con su prometida -la chica guio a su ahora novio hasta su cama, donde ambos se acostaron y continuaban platicando tomados de la mano - es increíble que estemos así_

_-es verdad, jamás lo hubiera imaginado_

_-lo sé, yo hubiese utilizado un avada kadabra si alguien me hubiese dicho que esto pasaría_

_-jajajaja no lo dudo querida y dime como le haremos ahora que regresemos al colegio, tu sabes que tengo, bueno, demasiadas admiradoras_

_-aja, y?_

_-no te volverás loca por los celos?_

_-no, porque sé que me amas a mí, por algo estas a mi lado, no?_

_-algo así -la chica observo entre asombrada y molesta a su novio que le sonreía sumamente divertido y que inmediatamente la abrazo por la cintura - eres la única en mi corazón Alexandra_

_…_

_"PARADAISE" era conocido como el antro más conocido dentro de la sociedad mágica y justo ese año, Jonathan Black había decidido cerrar las puertas del lugar por unas semanas para hacerle una remodelación. Remodelación en la que Will le ayudaría pero ya que el chico estaría ocupado con su hija y decidido a conocer a más a fondo a Shaoran Li, el hombre había llevado a los dos amigos de sus hijos para que le ayudasen._

_Shaoran y Remus esperaban en la sala fuera de la oficina del hombre, observaban desde un ventanal el lugar, era amplio, en el centro del salón colgaba una enorme esfera de cristal, debajo la pista era de color blanca, alrededor se encontraban varias mesas, de 5 sillas cada una, en un segundo nivel se encontraban también mesas de 4 personas, pequeñas y altas. En el primer piso también se encontraba una barra, color blanca también, a espaldas una pared tapizada de botellas y vasos._

_Quizás sonara extraño, pero ese era el antro más cotizado, pero Jonathan estaba consciente que la mayoría de sus clientes ya eran personas mayores, que habían crecido juntos con el lugar._

_-Y díganme, que opinan del lugar? -el hombre observo a los dos chicos, Remus le observo, mientras Shaoran continuaba observando el lugar - que ven ahí abajo_

_-veo en un antro, quizás algo anticuado -el hombre sonrió ante las palabras de Remus-_

_-y usted que ve ahí, Sr. Li?_

_-veo un lugar que se mantiene solo por la fidelidad de sus clientes de años, de los hijos de estos que creen que mantienen una cierta tradición o mejor dicho que les hacen pertenecer a cierto "status social"_

_- es observador, síganme -los 3 hombres bajaron hasta el salón - como el joven Li menciono, este lugar efectivamente se mantiene por los clientes que han crecido aquí, sus hijos son los que han continuado viniendo, pero mejores lugares han aparecido y bueno, después de años, eh tomado la decisión de renovar todo el lugar y me gustaría que me ayudasen_

_…_

_-y como fue tu niñez, mi querido Sirius? -la parejita caminaba en los alrededores de la casa disfrutando del hermoso y extenso jardín- siempre has sido igual de travieso?_

_-desde pequeño conozco a James, así que me temo que la respuesta es afirmativa, desde pequeño siempre he sido un chico travieso, recuerdo que mi padre se volvía loco, mientras mi madre nos observaba divertida -Sirius prefería no recordar mucho acerca de su niñez, aun le dolía la muerte de madre. Alexz le observaba y logro darse cuenta del cambio en el rostro de su novio, su mirada perdida le indicaba que luchaba por no recordar cosas, quizás dolorosas de su infancia, sintiéndose mal por hacerle recordar, le tomo de la mano para darle ánimos, pero el chico solo apretó el agarre - Sakura te ha hablado de mi madre?_

_-nunca he querido preguntar y ella suele ser algo reservada al tema_

_-bien, entonces podre ser yo quien te cuente -Sirius la llevo hacia un tronco cercano a la chica, donde tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol - se que estas enterada que Sakura y yo manteníamos una relación muy estrecha con mi madre, éramos muy unidos. Un día nuestro abuelo falleció, dejando entre su herencia a mi familia un extraño libro, el Antiguo Libro del Mago Clow, mi madre estuvo investigando, pero jamás lo logro abrir, antes de que eso sucediera, la asesinaron -la chica observo a su novio, estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos - estuvimos tan poco tiempo juntos después de su muerte, Sakura aun era muy pequeña cuando decidió estudiar fuera, mi papa dejo muchos negocios para hacerse cargo de mi, en realidad, yo…_

_-basta, no tienes por qué contarme todo en un día, tenemos mucho tiempo, bastante futuro -Sirius finalmente había regresado a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, con una sonrisa tomo la mano que su novia le ofrecía y ambos regresaron hasta la Mansión abrazados, donde la familia de la chica les esperaba para comenzar la cena -_

_…_

_Sakura, Lily y Will habían regresado a la Mansión aproximadamente a las 11 de la noche, cansadas las chicas habían subido a sus habitaciones a descansar, Sirius y Alexz habían llegado unos minutos más tarde, subiendo ellos a la habitación de la chica donde conversaron un rato hasta despedirse para descansar._

_Habían pasado ya unas horas, la ojiverde no se había logrado dormir, cansada, estresada había decidido ir a la cocina, con cuidado de no hacer ruido entro a la cocina, ahí busco un vaso, saco la leche, busco también las galletas, teniendo todo tomo asiento en la isla que había en la cocina, finalmente ese día había comenzado con todos los preparativos de la Fiesta de Navidad, ya tenía las invitaciones formales, ya tenía la decoración de mesas y del lugar listas, los canapés estaban elegidos, solo hacía falta la música, la comida y bebidas y la organización de los invitados en la Mansión al igual que la decoración en el resto de la casa. Ya estaba más tranquila en ese aspecto, gracias a Lily y Will había logrado adelantar muchas cosas, también faltaban los vestidos de las chicas y de ella, quizás lo que menos le gustaba. Con un fuerte suspiro la chica dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche, se preguntaba a qué hora habrían llegado su padre y los chicos, había extrañado ver ese día al castaño, también pensaba en James, le daba gusto que estuviera compartiendo tiempo con sus padres, pero también lo extrañaba, extrañaba las travesuras y bromas que se la vivían haciendo a todos._

_-que haces despierta a esta hora? -el castaño le observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, la ojiverde le sonrió - y? -la chica levanto su paquete de galletas y su vaso, el solo sonrió -_

_-y tú?_

_-bueno, acabo de llegar junto con tu padre de "Paradaise"_

_-que han estado haciendo en "Paradaise"?_

_-tu padre desea renovarlo, así que ya te podrás hacer una idea_

_-ya veo -el castaño se acerco y tomo asiento alado de la chica, tomo una galleta y luego tomo del vaso de la chica que le golpeo el brazo juguetonamente - oye, toma tu propio vaso_

_-no seas envidiosa -la chica solo suspiro, provocando que la atención del chico estuviera aun más centrada en ella, la había notado extraña los últimos días - que sucede, te he notado extraña_

_-cada año en estas fechas los recuerdos de mi madre me llenan de melancolía, sobretodo este año, pareciera que la historia de mi madre se repetirá_

_-a que te refieres con que se repetirá?_

_-la última fecha que pasamos juntos como Familia fue Navidad ya que mi madre fue asesinada a principios de Enero -el castaño observo sorprendido a la chica a su lado, le sorprendía que le hablara a él, sobre la muerte de su madre - cada año en estas fechas solo pensaba en si mi madre realmente estaba consciente que moriría_

_-por qué crees que sabía que moriría?_

_-la última Navidad que pasamos juntos, ella estuvo más cerca de nosotros, siempre hablándonos sobre nuestros futuros, lo que ella esperaba en que nos convirtiéramos_

_-Sakura_

_-además -la chica levanto su mano y observo atenta en anillo que le habían entregado en su cumpleaños - este anillo era de ella, mi abuelo se lo entrego cuando había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, era muy especial para ella, pero ese año se lo entrego a mi Nana_

_-y ella te lo entrego este año -entendió todo, quizás era verdad y la madre de la chica tenia conocimiento de que pronto seria asesinada, cuando regreso a la realidad, no entendió en qué momento había abrazado a la chica - todo va a estar bien Sakura, no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime_

_-basta -la ojiverde se separo del chico y le observo seria - prometiste que cuidarías de mí al menos hasta que mi padre estuviera enterado, ya lo sabe y estaré rodeada de aurores cuando regresemos a Hogwarts, ya no quiero que sigas arriesgándote por mí, no quiero que tú y tú familia se vean involucrados en mis problemas_

_-toda mi vida crecí creyendo que las amistades no eran importantes, sino una debilidad, hasta el día que conocí a los chicos, gracias a ello te conocí y no voy a dejarte sola, jamás, porque te has vuelto mi amiga y cuidare de ti como los demás lo harían si estuvieran enterados_

_-desde cuando te has vuelto tan cursi? -la chica sonrió divertida al tiempo que se lanzaba a los fuertes brazos de su amigo, luego beso su mejilla tiernamente - gracias Shaoran, además, creo que no resistiría estar lejos de ti y tu ceño constantemente fruncido_

_-que graciosa_

_…_

_23 de Diciembre_

_Todo lo relacionado con la Fiesta de Navidad de la Familia Black finalmente estaba listo. Los vestidos que las chicas utilizarían llegarían ese día. La decoración en la Mansión Black estaba lista. Las habitaciones que el Sr. Black había hecho aparecer finalmente estaban listas al igual que el acomodo de los invitados en estas. Se habían hecho aparecer en el mismo piso que la alberca, un gimnasio, un sauna y un cine con capacidad de 10 personas._

_Ese día las chicas se habían mantenido en la habitación de la ojiverde revisando el maquillaje que usarían y sus peinados. Los chicos por su parte habían decidió pasar la tarde en la alberca divirtiéndose._

_-Buenas noches señorita -Will había entrado a la habitación de la ojiverde, que observaba con atención su vestido para la siguiente noche - seguro te veras hermosa mañana con ese vestido -sorprendida y sonrojada la chica observo a su amigo - tu padre me pidió que te avisara que mañana a partir de las 10 am los invitados comenzaran a llegar_

_-y espera que estemos juntos recibiendo a todos?_

_-no, solo que estén enteradas tú y tu amigas por que suelen pasear últimamente por toda la casa en diminutos shorts_

_-no son diminutos, son solo pijamas! -el chico descaradamente observo las piernas de la ojiverde que estaban descubiertas casi en su totalidad, ya que llevaba su famosa "pijama" provocando en la chica un mas fuerte sonrojo - está bien, les diré_

_-bien_

_-hoy cenaremos las chicas y yo en el cine, aprovecharemos y veremos alguna película, no sabes que harán los chicos?_

_-lo lamento, escuche que Remus y Sirius irían con tu padre a Paradaise, Li no sé si regrese hoy_

_-que regrese? -la chica observo confundida a su amigos - se ha ido?_

_-hoy vino una de sus hermanas después de la comida, al parecer tenia cosas importantes que hacer en China, porque se despidió rápidamente, escuche que su hermana hacía mención sobre el Concilio -la chica se había alegrado, probablemente el Concilio había decidido comenzar el entrenamiento del castaño para que se convirtiese en el siguiente Jefe de los Clanes, pero también vino a su mente la realidad, significaría que el castaño dejaría Hogwarts, quizás para siempre… - estas bien?_

_-sí, bien, iré a buscar a las chicas, gracias Will _


	14. Dulce Navidad?

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores_

_14. Dulce Navidad?_

Apenas daban las once de la mañana y la casa de campo de la Familia Black ya se mostraba llena, los empleados de la mansión servían ya el desayuno en el nuevo y amplio comedor que constaba de ocho mesas con capacidad de diez personas que estaban elegantemente decoradas, otras mesas situadas en la terraza trasera también tenían invitados desayunando y los que ya habían comido, caminaban por los alrededores de la mansión o se distraían en el área de la alberca.

Megan había sido de las primeras en llegar junto con su familia, habían desayunado y ahora caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines de la mansión cuando a lo lejos la chica había divisado a su pelirroja amiga que iba en su encuentro.

-buenos días -la pelirroja amablemente había saludado a los padres de su amiga que después de presentarse decidieron continuar su caminata, mientras Megan y Lily se dirigían a la terraza y tomaban asiento en una de las mesas vacías - y dime, como te fue?

-me fue bien, extrañaba pasar tiempo con la familia, el tener tiempo para mí misma, pero dime, como les fue?

-a decir verdad, nos fue muy bien -Megan la observo sorprendida y su amiga continuo - hay muchas cosas de las que te tienes que poner al corriente, antes que nada, Alexz y Sirius

-quien mato a quién? -las dos chicas sonrieron divertidas, pero Lily negó con su cabeza y aun riendo continuo -

-en realidad ahora son pareja -Megan aún más sorprendida le pedía a su amiga que continuara contándole como había sucedido aquel extraño pero adorable suceso - fuimos a esquiar y de alguna manera Sakura, Remus y Shaoran se las arreglaron para dejarlos solos y lograron arreglar sus diferencia, la verdad es que no sé cómo es que sucedió, no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar, todos hemos estado ocupados con lo de la fiesta

-es increíble, no creí regresar y toparme con algo así

-me imagino, pero debes verlos, son una pareja sumamente bella, sino me equivoco deben estar en estos momentos en la alberca, Sirius estaba mostrándoles la mansión a sus suegros -las dos chicas sonreían divertidas - quieres ir a verlos?

-antes termina de ponerme al corriente

-bueno, ese mismo día Will se ofreció a darme clases de esquí, pasamos el tiempo suficiente juntos para darnos cuenta que tenemos varios gustos en común, luego con la organización de la fiesta, ambos hemos estado ayudando a Sakura lo que nos permitió pasar aún más tiempo juntos y darnos cuenta que ambos tal vez queramos conocernos más y quizás, porque no iniciar una relación más adelante -observo como su amiga la observaba boquiabierta -

-Lily, él es mucho mayor que tu

-y también es un chico sumamente responsable, caballeroso y respetuoso

-realmente me has sorprendido más tú con esta noticia que con la de Sirius y Alexz, felicidades, espero que todo salga bien con el Joven Will pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que pasara ahora con James -su amiga le observo sorprendida y algo nerviosa - sé que te gusta James y me pregunto si esta relación que deseas iniciar con Will realmente no es más que una forma de querer librarte de ese sentimiento

-James solo está interesado en una chica, nunca tendrá ojos para otra

-y cuando se dé cuenta que esa chica no lo ama como él lo hace, que pasara contigo? No puedes utilizar al Joven Will, es un acto totalmente egoísta

-solo deseo darme una oportunidad para ser feliz y Will es magnífico, sonrió todo el tiempo cuando estoy a su lado

-pero lo amas?

-con el tiempo estoy segura que lo hare

-espero que todo salga bien con el Joven Will y contigo Lily, sabes que te quiero, pero también espero que no te estés engañando

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y ya que has preguntado por James, pues el regresara hoy apenas de sus vacaciones en familia, Remus y Shaoran han pasado los días ayudando al señor Jonathan con la remodelación de "Paradaise"

-bueno, me alegro que no hubiese malas noticias

-bueno, malas, no, pero hemos tenido algunas situaciones extrañas desde el día que fuimos a esquiar

_**Lily y Will se encontraban platicando mientras el chico continuaba dándole lecciones de esquí, cuando a lo lejos lograron observar a Remus, a su lado Shaoran llevaba sobre su espalda a la ojiverde, parecía una escena normal pero la mirada de los chicos le había dicho todo a Will que corriendo se acercó hasta ellos.**_

_**-que ha sucedido?**_

_**-me torcí el tobillo**_

_**-estas segura que solo es una torcedura?**_

_**-ya revise su tobillo, no está fracturado**_

_**-tu padre de pondrá como loco -en los últimos días Jonathan Black se había mostrado más que sobreprotector con la ojiverde - **_

_**-solo ha sido una torcedura, prometo cuidarme y veras que mañana estaré mejor, además dijo que hoy tendría una junta y saldría tarde, no tiene por qué enterarse**_

_**-si se llega a enterar sabes que tendremos problemas -Shaoran y Sakura se habían observado nerviosos - busquemos a Alexandra y Sirius y regresemos a casa**_

_**-yo los iré a buscar, ustedes vayan adelantándose al auto**_

_**-ayudare a Lily a quitarse los esquís, vayan adelantándose a la camioneta -Will le había entregado a la ojiverde las llaves de la camioneta para que ella y Shaoran se adelantaran -**_

-quizás pareciera algo normal, pero si hubieras estado allí, parecía como si Will, Shaoran y Sakura ocultaran algo, el algo que ha provocado que Jonathan Black actué de manera tan sobreprotectora

-y Sirius?

-él también está sorprendido por la manera de actuar de su padre, pero cree que solo es porque su hija ha regresado

-quizás sea verdad, estuvo separado de ella por varios años y bueno, es la bebe

-aún falta por contar

_**Al llegar a la mansión Shaoran subió a Sakura a su habitación donde Nana le había aplicado una crema en el tobillo para bajar la inflamación y de esa manera pudiera caminar para el día siguiente. Dando las nueve Shaoran fue por Sakura a la habitación, Alexz y yo le habíamos ayudado a cambiarse así que bajamos juntos, queríamos hacerlo antes de que el señor Black fuese a llegar, aunque tenía una junta importante en un restaurante y probablemente no lo veríamos, pero al llegar al comedor, ahí estaba, sentado, esperándonos en su lugar, Sirius, Willl y Remus ya estaban sentados, Alexz y yo tomamos asiento rápidamente mientras Shaoran se dirigía a la mesa aun con la ojiverde sobre su espalda.**_

_**-ahora haces que el Joven Li te cargue? -El hombre observaba a su hija de manera reprobatoria - creí que te habíamos educado bien**_

_**-por mí no hay ningún problema, no pesa nada, además, estábamos jugando**_

_**-no es la manera de comportarse de una señorita, usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie señor Li, según entiendo sus costumbres son aún más feroces que las nuestras en cuanto al comportamiento de las señoritas, así que le pediré que por favor deje de estarla cargando -el castaño observo preocupado a la chica que le sonrió, el la bajo con cuidado de su espalda, estaban a tan solo un par de pasos de la mesa, esperaba que la chica lograra llegar, pero apenas había intentado dar el primer paso su tobillo no había logrado soportar el peso y menos sobre esos enormes tacones que la chica solía utilizar, el castaño había logrado sostenerla y ahora la había levantado en brazos - realmente me crees tan idiota para no haberme dado cuenta?**_

_**-quien te lo dijo? -tanto el padre como la hija se observaban fijamente provocando una fuerte tensión en el ambiente -**_

_**-si, se torció el tobillo nos pudo haber pasado a todos o a cualquier otro, comamos de una vez, muero de hambre -Sirius ciertamente nervioso no deseaba que comenzara una discusión, pero al parecer su padre no pensaba de la misma manera -**_

_**-no puedo creer que tenga que enterarme por conversaciones del personal que mi hija ha sufrido un accidente, creí que había contratado a personal realmente capacitado incluso para cuidar a una chica de 15 años -molesto había observado a Will que se mostraba tenso - **_

_**-es extraño que no lo puedas creer, crees que iba air a contarte para que hicieras este escándalo y solo comenzaras a buscar culpables? Entiéndelo, fue mi culpa, me distraje, me torcí un tobillo, gran cosa, mañana podre caminar **_

_**-no se trata solo sobre eso**_

_**-entonces deberías entender que no puedes hacer nada por intentar mantenerme a salvo, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie**_

-crees que esa es una reacción normal?

-no, pero es increíble pensar que el señor Black allá reaccionado de esa manera

-te digo que algo extraño sucede, la pelea realmente no era por el tobillo

-Sirius ha hecho algún comentario?

-nada, Alexz incluso pensó lo mismo que yo, quizás esté pasando algo de lo cual ni siquiera Sirius está enterado

-quizás no sea nada grave y ustedes ya están creando toda una historia, dejen de pensar en esas cosas, al final solo crearan problemas con sus teorías, pero dime, al final como termino la discusión?

-Sakura le pidió a Shaoran que la llevara a su habitación, el señor Black se encerró en su oficina y más tarde hablo con ella, al parecer arreglaron sus diferencias por que a la mañana siguiente hablaban como si nada hubiese sucedido

-vez todo se solucionó rápidamente, ahora dejen de inventar conspiraciones y mejor dime de que más me hace falta ponerme al corriente

…

El tiempo parecía transcurrir de manera veloz ya que la mañana se había pasado rápidamente, la comida no se tardaría de comenzar a servir en el comedor y Jonathan Black que conversaba con los Potter y Remus ahora recibían sonrientes al menor de los Potter y mejor amigo de su hijo.

-buenas tardes, espero me hayan extrañado

-claro que te extrañábamos, te fuiste y la paz y tranquilidad comenzó a reinar en este hogar

-mientras que en el nuestro las bromas y desastres eran constantes -Robert sonrió ante el comentario que su esposa había hecho dándole la razón, provocando también la risa de los demás presentes - pero lo extrañábamos, de eso no hay duda

-y bueno, donde esta Sirius?

-paseando con la familia de su novia -el chico de gafas observo a Jonathan que sonrió divertido -finalmente Sirius comienza a madurar y ya tiene "novia" no una chica, o una amiga, tiene "novia" y la verdad es que me agrada bastante esa chica, Alexz lo sabe controlar muy bien

-increíble, creí que cuando regresara esos dos ya se habrían destrozado mutuamente, pero que gusto por él y donde estará?

-me imagino que estará en los jardines, quieres que lo vayamos a buscar?

-claro -los chicos se separaron de los mayores y caminaban por la casa cuando a lo lejos observaron a la ojiverde en compañía de las hermanas de Shaoran, la chica lucia hermosa como siempre, los pantalones de mezclilla hacían lucir sus bien torneadas piernas, llevaba de calzado unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodillas, llevaba puesta un hermoso suéter de cuello de tortuga color negro y con mangas largas y su cabello que caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros y espalda, lucia más que hermosa y James solo deseaba ir hasta ella y poder decírselo y enseguida poder confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pero esperaría al baile, debía pensar como haría todo.

…

_La ojiverde cansada de recibir y saludar a los invitados había decidido esconderse en el único lugar donde nadie se acercaría, pero al parecer su castaño amigo pensaba igual y ahí estaba, sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás en aquel cómodo sillón, sus hombros mostraban tensión y ella solo se acercó a él y comenzó a masajear sus hombros._

_Shaoran que se había mantenido oculto en la Biblioteca, solo pensaba en lo que el Consejo le había dicho la noche anterior, tenía mucho que pensar, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de posponer la cláusula principal para convertirse en Jefe del Concilio, pero como, ese era el mayor problema, sumido en sus pensamientos no había escuchado cuando su amiga había ingresado al lugar, sino hasta que sintió sus finas manos sobre sus hombros, no tuvo que observarla para saber que era ella, la reconocería con solo un roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo._

_-tan mal te fue con el consejo? -Sorprendido abrió sus ojos, la chica le sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras continuaba masajeando sus hombros - Will escucho cuando tu hermana te comento que el consejo requería tu presencia_

_-Sakura, dime qué opinas de las leyes que rigen a las Dinastías_

_-son anticuadas y de alguna manera solo provocan enemistad entre las Dinastías, que sucede Shaoran -el castaño tomo las manos de su amiga, luego le pidió que tomara asiento a su lado - y?_

_-el consejo ha decidido dar a conocer el nombre del candidato a ser el Jefe de Concilio_

_-y serás tú, no es cierto? -la chica observo a su amigo asentir con la cabeza, pero al parecer eso no era lo que él deseaba - pero?_

_-hay cláusulas que el candidato debe cumplir para que se dé a conocer su nombre -la mirada de la chica había cambiado, de alguna manera el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía, estaba igual de preocupada que el -el consejo me avisara en Enero sobre estas para cumplir las que hagan falta antes de dar comienzo al entrenamiento_

_-todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras_

_-eso espero, tú conoces las reglas entre los clanes, me preocupa que sean aun más severos con este asunto -al chico suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que abrazaba con cariño a la chica - por cierto, no sabrás si mis hermanas ya habrán llegado?_

_-tus hermanas, al igual que tu madre y el señor Wei están aquí, llegaron temprano_

_-mi mama y Wei han venido también? -algo nervioso el chico le sonrió a su amiga que reía divertida - no me habían comentado que vendrían_

_-bueno, al parecer el consejo ha cancelado algunas fiestas lo que le ha permitido asistir a tu mama también esta noche, esperaba ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, no una de angustia_

_-lo siento, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa este cambio repentino_

_-me imagino, sabes, deberías subir a verla -el chico sonrió tiernamente y tomando las manos de su amiga se levanto del sillón, ella lo imito - y deberías comenzar a arreglarte_

_-sí, creo que tienes razón -el chico tomo con cuidado la cintura de su amiga acercándola a su cuerpo - Sakura_

_-estarás disponible esta noche? -sorprendido el castaño observo a su amiga que le sonreía tiernamente - _

_-creí que los chicos invitaban_

_-bueno, creo que he esperado demasiado no lo crees?_

_-entonces a qué hora pasaras por mi? -la ojiverde había golpeado juguetonamente el hombro de su amigo que aun la apretaba a su cuerpo - pasare quince a las nueve por ti, está bien?_

_-me parece perfecto -con un tierno beso en la mejilla el castaño se despidió de su amiga que de nuevo se dirigía al cómodo sillón de la biblioteca - _

_…_

_Era casi la hora de que los anfitriones ingresaran al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración y donde los invitados ya estaban siendo acomodados. Alexz, Sirius y Jonathan Black bajaban ya las escaleras, mientras que la ojiverde se daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje, esperando a su castaño acompañante, la puerta no tardo en escucharse y ella se dirigió abrirla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con James, que sonriente le entregaba una hermosa rosa blanca._

_-hola James -el chico observo maravillado a la chica que lucía un vestido blanco con decoraciones en pedrería en plata que la hacía lucir como un ángel -_

_-hola, luces maravillosa, me has dejado sin palabras -la chica sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban - realmente te has convertido en una hermosa chica_

_-basta… creí que ya estarías abajo con los demás -la chica observo como su amigo tomaba su mano y aun sonrojada le observaba - Remus y las chicas ya han bajado_

_-te esperaba, Sirius bajara con Alexz ahora que son pareja, Jonathan entrara con mis padres acompañándolo y bueno, creí que te gustaría que te acompañase_

_-oh, vaya, realmente me hubiese gustado James, pero -la chica ahora aun mas roja por la vergüenza, buscaba las palabras para decirle a su amigo que había invitado a Shaoran, pero el rostro de James que mostraba enojo no le permitían pronunciar ninguna palabra -_

_-iras con alguien más? - más que pregunta era un reproche y la ojiverde comenzaba a sentirse incomoda -_

_-así es _

_-puedes cancelarle y decirle que iras conmigo_

_-James_

_-si deseas ir con él, sabes que puedes decírmelo -en la puerta Shaoran observaba a la sonrojada ojiverde, mientras James le observaba molesto - no hay ningún problema por mi_

_-lo has escuchado -observo a la ojiverde triunfal, pero la chica se había soltado del agarre de James - Sakura_

_-James, yo fui quien lo invito, yo fui la que le pidió que me acompañara esta noche_

_-en realidad que sea tu cita -la sonrojada ojiverde solo observo al castaño que le sonrió divertido - _

_-entonces, no se diga mas -el chico de anteojos salió de la habitación rápidamente, mientras que el castaño se acerco a la ojiverde que aun estaba sonrojada y eso le molestaba, quería ser él, el único que provocara los sonrojos de su mejor amiga -_

_-cuando te pedí que fueras mi cita?_

_-cuando me insinuaste que fuera tu pareja esta noche -la chica le golpeo el hombro, mientras el chico la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo- James está enamorado de ti -la observo sonrojarse de nuevo - te gusta?_

_-James es como un hermano para mí, yo no podría…_

_-pues es la razón por la que se ha molestado tanto, pero bueno, esto lo desilusionara lo suficiente para que se dé cuenta que no lo quieres de la misma manera -la chica solo sonrió nerviosa, entonces el castaño la abrazo aun más firmemente y le dijo al oído - por cierto, luces hermosa -la chica sonrojada solo le golpeo el hombro al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y lo jalaba fuera de su habitación -_

_-vamos tarde, de prisa_

_…_

_Finalmente había llegado la hora de que los anfitriones de la fiesta entraran al salón, Jonathan Black acompañado de sus mejores amigos entro primero, detrás de el su apuesto hijo Sirius Black acompañado de su novia Alexandra Winslett y cerrando la hermosa hija menor, Sakura Black acompañada por un no muy conocido pero apuesto chico que sonrían divertidos._

_Jonathan dando la bienvenida a los invitados así como un agradecimiento a todos por haber asistido dio comienzo a la celebración._

_Remus había notado a su amigo bastante molesto desde el momento que había tomado asiento a su lado en la mesa, a su lado Megan también lo había notado asi que en voz baja platicaba con Remus…_

_-has hablado ya con ellos? -su ex le observo con una tierna sonrisa - es un si?_

_-es un no, James regreso a casa de sus padres y apenas hoy ha regresado, deseo hablar con todos_

_-ya veo, solo espero que no tardes en contárselo, podría alguien notar las similitudes de tus desapariciones y contarles_

_-Sakura lo ha hecho y mantendrá el secreto y en realidad espero que no suceda eso sino hasta mañana que hable con ellos_

_-ya veo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo -la chica tiernamente había tomado con fuerza las manos de su amigo que con una sonrisa tomaba sus manos y luego la invitaba a levantarse de la mesa - quieres bailar?_

_-por supuesto -la pareja se alejaba de la mesa mientras James aun molesto observaba con odio hacia los invitados que bailaban en la pista de baile, entre ellos Sirius que bailaba feliz alado de su novia, no podía creer que no le importara que él estuviera ahí solo, luego observo hacia la puerta principal por la que ingresaba su pelirroja amiga que lucía un hermosa vestido verde, se levanto rápidamente, sabía que ella entendería por lo que estaba pasando y lo apoyaría, pero apenas se había levantado de la mesa cuando observo a Will acercarse hasta su amiga, con caballerosidad le había ofrecido su brazo a la pelirroja mientras se encaminaban a la pista de baile, no podía creerlo, estaba solo-_

_-Sakura tiene un gran talento para la organización de eventos, el lugar esta hermoso -el salón que estaba decorado en colores plata y azules, resaltando aun más la belleza de las decoraciones en las mesas, cientos de velas iluminaban el lugar, todas ellas elevadas en la parte más alta del salón, en una de las esquinas del salón un gigantesco pino decorado y con varios regalos debajo y un piana a un lado les hacia recordar la verdadera razón de esa reunión, pasar una Navidad en compañía de amigos y familiares, incluso los no deseados como Bellatrix que había hecho aparición junto con Narciza-_

_-tiene el mismo don que tenía mi madre para la organización de eventos, tiene el gusto de ella_

_-delicado y elegante_

_-y dime, no te han dicho nada tus padres?_

_-bueno, sí, me han hecho ciertos comentarios -la chica algo sonrojada observo a su novio seria - mis padres están algo preocupados por que han escuchado a varios de los invitados hacer comentarios acerca de que eras un mujeriego_

_-oh, eso ha pasado, ahora soy hombre de una sola, hermosa y maravillosa mujer_

_-la única que te sabe controlar, según lo que ha dicho tu padre_

_-jaja - dándole un dulce beso le hizo callar su risa burlona - y dime, que le has dicho a tu madre?_

_-que has cambiado, que hasta ahora te has dado cuenta de lo que es una verdadera mujer_

_-mujer? Donde? -la chica molesta le dio un pellizco, provocando que el chico la soltara y comenzara a sobar la parte herida ante la mirada furiosa de su novia - era una broma, solo iba a decir que solo veía aquí una hermosa princesa_

_-mas te vale que eso hayas querido decir desde un principio Sirius Black!_

_-te lo juro, relájate! - el chico volvió a besar a su novia, pero al tiempo que observaba si alguien los veía mientras discutían se había logrado divisar a lo lejos a Lucius Malfoy acompañado de Susan - demonios_

_-que sucede?_

_-Lucius y Susan están aquí, ven -tomando la mano de su novia la llevo hasta el centro de la pista, donde se perderían entre la gente e intentar de esa manera no ser visibles a esa fastidiosa parejita -_

_…_

_-eres una chica especial Lily, realmente disfruto las conversaciones que tenemos_

_-gracias, pienso lo mismo -algo sonrojada Lily observaba a su cita - y dime, desde hace cuanto conoces a los Black?_

_-de toda la vida, mis padres son buenos amigos de la familia desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts, mi familia decidió mudarse y fue que Jonathan decidió darme un puesto aquí a su lado, sabía que realmente no deseaba cambiar de residencia_

_-me da gusto que te hayas quedado_

_-y porque es eso?_

_-por que nos pudimos conocer y gracias a eso me has hecho pasar excelentes días, llenos de risas_

_-me da gusto que te agrade mi compañía -Will tomo con delicadeza la mano de la pelirroja guiándola ahora fuera de la pista - deseas dar una vuelta por el jardín?_

_-debe estar helando afuera!_

_-bueno, había pensado en eso y como pretexto podría abrazarte -la pelirroja sonrojada había comenzado a reír, como es que no había captado - y ahora que conoces la razón real, deseas salir conmigo? -con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja tomo la mano del chico que solo sonrió satisfecho guiándola fuera del salón - espero poder verte cuando vaya a Hogwarts_

_-estarás yendo a Hogwarts?_

_-así es, Jonathan me ha pedido que este yendo a revisar unos asuntos con Dumbledore y bueno, podre quizás invitarte a los jardines a pasear cuando no tengas clases_

_-eso me gustaría bastante_

_…_

_Shaoran y la ojiverde se encontraban platicando con la madre del chico, a pesar de que Ieran Li mostrara la mayor parte del tiempo su carácter duro, obstinado y correcto, la mujer a veces mostraba su lado amable y divertido._

_Sakura y Shaoran divertidos molestaban a Shieffa que solo refunfuñaba porque ningún chico la invitaba a bailar, mientras que sus demás hermanas no salian de la pista, su madre sonreía ante la escena cuando el padre de la ojiverde se acerco a su mesa._

_-Sakura, Shaoran -el hombre saludo a los chicos - un placer soy Jonathan Black padre de Sakura_

_-mucho gusto soy la madre de Shaoran, Ieran MeiLing Li y ella es mi hija Shieffa -la chica sonrió - es un placer finalmente conocerlo_

_-finalmente?_

_-como sabe su hija y mis hijas son buenas amigas, por lo tanto he tenido el placer de conocerla y la verdad es que siempre ha hablado de su familia, de usted sobretodo_

_-bueno, eso no lo sabía, me da gusto escucharlo aunque yo por el contrario no eh tenido el placer de platicar lo suficiente con su hijo, a pesar de haber pasado varios días juntos solo hemos estado trabajando, ahora me doy cuenta que no se mucho de el, lo lamento -el hombre sonrió tímidamente - pero me agradaría por supuesto conocerte mas Shaoran, al igual me gustaría conocerla más a usted también Ieran_

_-me agradaría_

_-que le parece si platicamos un momento y luego le presento a varias de mis amistades, Sakura, Shaoran no se alejen que les presentare también a algunas personas -los chicos solo sonrieron mientras observaban a los mayores alejarse- _

_-desde cuando tu padre me ha tomado cariño? -el ambarino observaba sorprendido a su amiga que solo le sonreía divertida - en verdad me asusta su cambio drástico de actitud_

_-oh vamos, han pasado los últimos días juntos, tú has sido quien le ha conseguido excelente proveedores, un mejor manejo en su amado negocio el cual él creía que tendría que cerrar, sin contar la remodelación que según lo que me han dicho el lugar luce maravilloso_

_-has estado investigando lo que hago?_

_-Will a estado la mitad del tiempo conmigo, al igual que con ustedes, eso es todo_

_-saben, sin querer molestarlos u ofenderlos, lucen bien juntos -sin decir más la chica se alejo de ellos, mientras solo se observaban algo apenados pero divertidos - _

_-y entonces, quieres salir conmigo? -boquiabierta y sin palabras la ojiverde observo al castaño que le sonreía dulcemente -_

_-hoy has estado algo bromista, no lo crees? -la chica algo confundida observo al chico que le sonrió divertido, así que solo sería otra tonta broma mas, que tonta casi volvía a caer, pero apenas el chico iba a contestarle su padre les llamaba para que se acercaran, sin más los chicos se acercaron donde su padre les presentaba a varios empresarios del mundo mágico, así como a viejas amistades de sus tiempos de escuela. Habían pasado ya varios minutos, ya solo faltaban minutos para que comenzaran a tocar las típicas canciones de Navidad razón por la cual los invitados comenzaban a acercarse al piano, Sakura y el castaños se habían mantenido detrás de todos, así podrían seguir platicando -_

_Tu papa tiene amistades realmente interesantes_

_-lo sé -la chica sonriente se acerco al chico tomando su corbata al tiempo que lo atraía hacia ella, el castaño nervioso tomo la cintura de la chica mientras ella aun lo acercaba a ella, pero antes de que el chico hiciera alguna tontería, ella solo acomodo su corbata -_

_Listo, la llevabas un poco chueca_

_-oh… debí de causar vergüenza -atónito el chico no sabía que pensar, estaba confundido, tenía varios pensamientos rondando su cabeza, pero no sabía cuál era el correcto -_

_-no creo que alguien se haya dado cuenta de algo tan insignificante, estaban más atraídos a tu personalidad y a tu trabajo -observó atento a la chica- sé que cuando vean "Paradaise" todos quedaran sorprendido y sabrán que mi padre no miente cuando habla maravillas de ti, eres un chico trabajador y también pondría las manos al fuego por ti, Li_

_-por fin los vemos, han estado perdidos toda la noche -Sirius acompañado de su novia y Remus y Megan permanecieron cerca de ellos cuando dieron inicio los cantos con lo que los invitados esperaban esa fecha tan especial -_

_…_

_**Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad,**_

_**Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura**_

_**Quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo,**_

_**LIBERATE!**_

_La ojiverde repentinamente había soñado despierta como ella invocaba el poder de las cartas del Antiguo Mago Clow, sobresaltada había observado al ambarino que platicaba animadamente con Remus, a su lado Alexz y Megan entonaban las canciones._

_**La luna llena se reflejaba en un hermoso lago que en esos momentos se**__**  
**__**encontraba congelado, los arboles que le rodeaban le dejaban ver**__**  
**__**sus hermosas ramas tapizadas de blanco.**_

_**En el centro del lago había una figura, al parecer una persona**__**  
**__**que llevaba puesta una túnica negra, no lograba diferenciarla bien por las sombras que cubrían todo su cuerpo.**_

_**"Debes cumplir tu destino…"**_

_De nuevo angustiada y algo mareada la chica se regreso a la realidad, aun estaba en el salón esperando a que dieran las doce…_

_-Sakura, estas bien? Estas muy pálida -la chica algo sofocada había logrado sonreír para lograr tranquilizar a su hermano - Sakura…_

_-estoy bien, tengo que ir al tocador_

_-ya casi es hora, puedes esperar_

_-la verdad no creo poder esperar, regreso en unos minutos, iré rápido a la habitación_

_-te acompaño_

_-no, iré rápido, los veo aquí_

_-está bien, no tardes -sin decir más la chica se alejo del grupo y salió del salón mientras unos ojos ámbar la seguían atentamente, había logrado sentir una extraña magia, pero no estaba seguro si su amiga la hubiese sentido también_

_…_

_Finalmente las doce habían dado y dentro de la Mansión las canciones no cesaban, las felicitaciones se escuchaban por todos lados y las demostraciones de afecto no se hacían esperar entre las parejas._

_-Feliz Navidad -el ambarino ofrecía una copa con Champagne a su amiga que solo había logrado sonreír levemente, aun estaba confundida, pero agradecida acepto la copa al tiempo que brindaba alado de su mejor amigo - y ahora, que haces aquí afuera?_

_-solo deseaba aclarar mi mente_

_-en estos precisos momentos?_

_-tuve unas extrañas visiones, estoy confundida -estaba asustada y el chico lo había notado, con delicadeza tomo las manos de su amiga - _

_-esta noche olvida todo, quiero que disfrutes, que te diviertas, por que estoy a tu lado y mientras viva no voy a permitir que nada te suceda, nada ni nadie -había tomado el rostro de la chica entre sus manos obligándola a verle, ella sonrió tímidamente - por cierto, te has dado cuenta que me debes un beso? -sobre ellos se encontraba una decoración de muérdago, los dos chicos se observaron divertidos -_


	15. Re-inaguracion & Borracheras

_Sakura y Los Merodeadores._

_12:45 am Paradaise_

_Sirius Black en compañía de su novia, Remus, Megan, Lily y Will se había aparecido en la oficina del mayor de los Black, está ahora era un poco más pequeña que la que tenía antes, pero ahora esta tenía un enorme ventanal desde donde se podía observar toda la discoteca, en el centro de este había una puerta de cristal por donde salieron y se encontraron con la mama de su castaño amigo, así como sus hermanas que platicaban con Jonathan y Robert en una sala lounge negra que estaba al fondo del amplio palco donde se encontraban, todos observaban la pista de baile que estaba debajo de ellos y cada uno de los detalles de ese maravilloso lugar que antes solía ser un anticuado bar._

_-este lugar es sumamente hermoso –Alexz observaba fascinada desde el segundo piso a los invitados que iban poco a poco llegando al lugar, las mesas grandes tipo lounge negras con mesas de cristal en el centro que estaban en un primer nivel estaban siendo ocupadas por los invitados de mayor edad, unos 6 escalones hacía abajo se encontraba el segundo nivel donde se encontraban algunas mesas altas donde personas jóvenes comenzaban a tomar asiento y un par de escalones más abajo se encontraba la hermosa pista de baile, sobre esta se encontraba un enorme candelabro que era golpeado por las luces que golpeaban rítmicamente por todo el lugar, al fondo de la pista se encontraba un escenario donde los grupos invitados podrían tocar, del lado contrario del escenario se encontraba una hermosa barra de cristal, donde varios trabajadores preparaban las bebidas para los invitados de todos colores. En el techo del lugar, justo en el centro de la pista se encontraba un elegante y enorme candelabro en el cual luces de varios colore golpeaban y este las reflejaba por todo el lugar. El lugar era mágico. – tu padre ha hecho un gran trabajo con este lugar._

_-lo sé, él y Shaoran lograron el objetivo, pero que te parece bajar a la pista? –la chica divertida le sonrió a su novio y gustosa tomo su mano para seguirlo – vienen?_

_-no lo creo, esperare a que James haga aparición o Sakura –Remus les sonrió a sus amigos – además no creo que quepa un alma más en la pista, está abarrotada!_

_-yo me quedare con el esperando a los demás –sin más Sirius y Alexz bajaron a la pista donde se encontraron con varias amistades del Colegio divirtiéndose –_

_…_

_1:10 Casa de Campo de los Black_

_-no puedo creer que hoy justamente se te haya ocurrido ponerte ebrio –la mujer observo a su hijo encerrarse en el baño de su habitación – James, esta es una gran falta de respeto para Jonathan, sabes que te quiere como a un hijo, el contaba con todos nosotros_

_-creo que eso es parte del problema, que me vea como a un hijo mas_

_-de que estás hablando James? –la mujer ayudo a su hijo a regresar a su cama, estaba preocupada, había notado a su hijo distinto desde que había estado con ellos – que ha pasado James, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo –el chico estaba confundido pero sobretodo necesitaba desahogarse y quien mejor que su madre que entendería mejor que nadie su situación – entiendo…_

_-hay una chica que me gusta –la mujer lo observo sorprendida, realmente no esperaba que su hijo le contase en esos momentos lo que le sucedía y al parecer era un problema del corazón, la mujer recordó lo último que su hijo le había dicho y creía comenzar a entender – _

_-Sakura? –Observo la incomodidad de su hijo – dime, que ha pasado_

_-ella me gusta, pero yo solo soy como su hermano… además, creo que está saliendo con Shaoran_

_-quizás solo lo haya invitado como amigos_

_-ella lo invito a él, ella le pidió que fuera su cita el día de hoy… creo que es algo más que solo una invitación de amigos –la mujer se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo con ternura, amor, el solo se atrevió a recibir el abrazo, lo necesitaba tanto – me molesta, me siento furioso de verlos juntos_

_-según tenía entendido Shaoran también es de tus mejores amigos_

_-tú crees?_

_-no es culpa de Shaoran que Sakura se haya interesado en él, además por lo que he entendido las hermanas de él son las mejores amigas de Sakura, es razonable que ambos se acercaran tanto, ustedes crecieron juntos, quizás el que está malinterpretando los sentimientos eres tu_

_-no…_

_-solo piénsalo James, quizás tu también quieres a Sakura como a una hermana menor, quizás no eres tan diferente a Sirius en cuanto a los celos de hermano…-la mujer observo tiernamente a su hijo antes de despedirse - en fin, me voy, tengo que ver que me invento para que no se vea mal tu ausencia, duérmete de una vez_

_…_

_2:00 am Paradaise_

_Jonathan Black había agradecido a todos los presentes por haber asistido en esa renovación de "Paradaise", agradeciendo a sus amigos más cercanos (La Familia Potter), a sus hijos, Shaoran y por supuesto al resto de los mejores amigos de sus hijos que habían sido los que le habían ayudado a llegar hasta ese glorioso momento. Feliz y satisfecho el hombre dio inicio de nuevo a la música después de varios aplausos. Los jóvenes habían bajado a la pista que ahora estaba un poco más vacía. Alexz y Sirius se mantenían junto a Megan y Remus, mientras Lily y Will se mantenían conversando en una mesa cercana a la pista. Las hermanas de Shaoran se mantenían en la pista junto con varios chicos._

_-me da tanto gusto que todo haya salido tan bien con Paradise, el lugar es hermoso_

_-me alegra que te haya gustado tanto_

_-felicidades papa! –la ojiverde había abrazado a su padre – regresare a la mansión, la verdad es que estoy exhausta_

_-me imagino que lo has de estar, gracias por organizar la fiesta, has hecho un magnífico trabajo_

_-gracias papa, te veré en casa entonces –con un último abrazo la chica entro a la oficina de su padre acercándose a la chimenea para transportase por medio de la red flu –_

_-lista? –Shaoran ofreció su mano a la ojiverde para subir el escalón de la enorme y elegante chimenea – Casa de Campo, Familia Black –inmediatamente fueron transportados hasta la chimenea de la Mansión que estaba en silencio y sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigieron a la habitación de la ojiverde donde continuaron su plática en la comodidad de los sillones que tenían en el balcón – debes estar exhausta –la chica le sonrió después de dar un gran bostezo – _

_-solo un poco, por cierto tus hermanas nos han invitado a pasar el día de mañana en tu casa en Hong Kong –el chico se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia – no le he comentado aun nada a los demás chicos, antes quería saber que opinabas al respecto, sobre todo por lo que ha sucedido con respecto al Concilio_

_-creo que es lo que hace falta en casa, un cambio de ambiente –observo como la ojiverde le observaba sorprendida – porque no habría de querer invitarlos? –observo a su amiga sonrojarse y eso le divirtió bastante y aprovecharía la situación – o acaso quieres que pasemos el día solo nosotros dos? –observo a su amiga sonrojarse levemente mientras el intentaba contener su risa – es realmente lo que deseas?_

_-acaso es un crimen desearlo? –incrédulo observo a la ojiverde que se había echado a reír divertida mientras se levantaba del sillón, pero antes de que lograra entrar a su habitación el castaño la había tomado de la cintura mientras la obligaba a tomar asiento a su lado en el sillón, al tiempo que cubría sus cuerpos con una pesada cobija. Pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y con ella cómodamente recargada en el, continuaron con su charla –_

_…_

_Había sido una larga noche de festejos y aquella mañana Alexz, Sirius, Megan y Remus habían sido de los pocos en presentarse a las diez de la mañana a desayunar, a los pocos minutos de ellos haber terminado sus platos, las hermanas Li en compañía de Ieran, Wei y Jonathan habían ingresado al comedor tomando asiento con el resto._

_-buenos días, como han amanecido todos?_

_-todos bien, muchas gracias, padre y ustedes? –las hermanas Li habían sonreído, mientras su madre hablaba –_

_-todos muy bien joven Sirius, por cierto, que han pensado acerca de la invitación que les hemos hecho?_

_-la verdad no sabríamos que decirle, nadie nos ha dicho nada_

_-ya veo, anoche le comente a Sakura que los invitábamos a pasar el día o si se animan a pasar unos días en nuestra casa en Hong Kong_

_-por favor, deben ir, nos divertiremos bastante! –Shieffa animada les sonreía a los presentes, esperando que se animaran – Sirius les puede asegurar que realmente vale la pena ir_

_-y así es, vale la pena conocer Hong Kong, es un lugar lleno de tradiciones y magia_

_-no crees que sería mucha molestia para ustedes Ieran, son varios adolescentes…_

_-oh, vamos Jonathan, sería un placer tenerlos en casa y por supuesto también estas invitado al igual que los Potter_

_-gracias, pero debo terminar de arreglar la mansión ahora que todos se vayan_

_-pretextos, podría encontrarnos en Hong Kong cuando termine_

_-quizás cuando todos se vayan los veré en tu hogar Ieran, gracias por tu amabilidad_

_-y bueno, que deciden chicos? –los cuatro chicos presentes aceptaron la invitación, sabían que Lily estaría más que encantada de ir, Sakura y Shaoran no se negarían a ir, por supuesto y James, bueno… nadie sabía cómo reaccionaria, últimamente se comportaba de manera extraña, así que tanto si aceptara como se negara sería extraño- entonces que les parece si partimos a la una de la tarde, así tendrán tiempo de arreglar sus cosas_

_-bueno, entonces creo que me retiro para ir avisarle a Lily y Sakura, con permiso que disfruten el desayuno –la chica se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de Lily mientras el resto permanecía platicando – Lily! –había entrado de repente a la habitación, en ella Lily terminaba de arreglarse – tienes que hacer una pequeña maleta, iremos a Hong Kong!_

_-iremos a Hong Kong?_

_-así es, la señora Ieran nos ha invitado a todos a pasar unos días en su hogar, las hermanas de Li no nos permitieron dar una negativa y bueno, partiremos hoy a la una_

_-iremos todos?_

_-Megan, Remus, Sirius y yo éramos los únicos cuando nos comentó la señora Ieran, Shaoran y Sakura no creo que se vayan a negar ir y bueno, solo falta ver que dice James, aunque últimamente nadie sabe cómo reaccionara_

_-lo sé, ha estado más extraño que en otras ocasiones, bueno me agrada la idea, comenzara hacer mi maleta después de desayunar, me acompañas?_

_-claro, vayamos!_

_Mientras en la habitación de James, el chico apenas se levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no se sentía nada bien, pero sabía que había sido su culpa… con esfuerzo se dirigió hasta su closet del que saco un cambio de ropa, tomo un baño y ya cambiado había decidido bajar a desayunar, esperaba encontrar a su madre ahí, necesitaba hablar con ella y con Jonathan, debía pedirle una disculpa por lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero sobretodo necesitaba hablar con Sakura, así que sin dar más vueltas a sus pensamientos bajo hasta el comedor, donde estaban ya todos sus amigos, los familiares y su mama…_

_-James, querido cómo te sientes del estómago? –el chico había entendido que su mama había intentado sacarlo del aprieto inventando que se había sentido mal del estómago, sonrió agradecido – _

_-buenos días a todos, Jonathan lamento no haber podido asistir anoche a la re-inauguración de Paradaise, la verdad es que me sobrepase con las bebidas, lo lamento mucho, mi madre solo quiso evitarme la vergüenza_

_-eres aun joven, no te preocupes James –el hombre invito al chico a tomar asiento en la mesa – James, Ieran nos ha invitado a todos a pasar unos días en Hong Kong, que opinas?_

_-oh, muchas gracias por la invitación, sería un placer ir_

_-estas seguro de poder ir hijo? –la mujer sabía que el chico estaba sufriendo por la relación que tenía con su amiga de la infancia, no esperaba que realmente fuese a querer ir al territorio enemigo – te sientes en condiciones de ir?_

_-sí, gracias mamá, cuando será el viaje?_

_-será hoy, partiremos a la una –el chico sonrió agradecido a la hermano mayor de Shaoran, después observando su reloj se dio cuenta de la hora – ya es tarde, creo pediré algo para desayunar en la habitación mientras arreglo mis cosas –apenas James salía del comedor el resto de sus amigos salieron también a preparar sus pertenencias -_

_…_

_Todos los chicos habían partido junto con los Li a Hong Kong, donde por primera vez conocían el hogar de su compañero de clases. Su hogar, una gigantesca mansión rodeada de jardines, lagos artificiales que contrastaban perfectamente con el estilo Oriental de la mansión._

_Las cuatro hermanas habían llevado a conocer toda la mansión a sus nuevos amigos, como la enorme alberca que tenía detalles orientales, los salones de entrenamiento donde Shaoran practicaba su magia, los salones donde ellos practicaban artes marciales, el salón donde las chicas tomaban sus clases de etiqueta y actividades manuales. Pasaron también por las habitaciones más importantes dentro de la mansión, entre ella una habitación con antigüedades de la Familia Li, desde libros, báculos, armaduras, pergaminos, cuadros, fotografías y joyería que contaban a través de los cristales que resguardaban todos esos tesoros la historia de la Familia Li._

_Mas tarde habían interrumpido su paseo por la mansión para cenar, después las cuatro hermanas habían llevado a sus invitados hasta sus habitaciones que eran bastante amplias, además de que cada una contaba con su propio baño completo que incluía una enorme tina y un enorme closet en el que encontraron ropa tradicional China que la familia Li les había obsequiado._

_La mañana siguiente a las siete de la mañana la ojiverde había tomado su ipod y había salido a correr por los jardines de la mansión, Shieffa y Futtie se le habían unido apenas había comenzado, así que entre platicas y risas las chicas se habían ejercitado por alrededor de cuarenta minutos, al terminar Wei ya las esperaba en la terraza con unas toallas y agua, agradecidas tomaron asiento en la mesa que ya estaba lista para el desayuno._

_-y que tienen planeado para el día de hoy, chicas?_

_-bueno, pensábamos en ir a un nuevo centro comercial que han abierto–decía Shieffa pensativa -_

_-o que tal si vamos al centro de la ciudad o al mercado –mientras las dos chica discutían Shaoran había ido en su encuentro junto con Wei – buenos días hermanito!_

_-buenos días –haciendo una leve reverencia a sus hermanas como saludo y luego se acercó a la ojiverde a la que beso en la mejilla – buenos días, Sakura –la chica le sonrió tiernamente mientras observaba como este tomaba asiento a su lado – Wei creo que desayunaremos como a las 10, cuando todos o la mayoría ya estén aquí –el hombre inmediatamente entro a dar aviso a los cocineros mientras los hermanos platicaban – lamento informarles que no podre acompañarles el día de hoy, mi madre ha tenido que ir a casa de mi tío y yo tendré que asistir a la junta del Concilio en su lugar_

_-que gran idea Shaoran! Te acompañaremos y les mostraremos las instalaciones del Concilio a los chicos, podemos llevarlos a la biblioteca, sé que les gustara leer sobre nuestra cultura y magia –Shaoran sabía que no era mala idea, así que aprobó la idea de sus hermanas – iremos arreglarnos entonces, nos vemos para el desayuno –las dos hermanas entraron a la mansión mientras Shaoran llevaba a su amiga a uno de los jardines, aún tenían tiempo de platicar antes del desayuno, así que ambos habían llegado a un jardín lleno de árboles, entre ellos cerezos-_

_-este es mi lugar favorito para meditar, las locas de mis hermanas no suelen venir aquí –continuaron caminando hasta toparse con un pequeño lago donde los dos chicos habían tomado asiento debajo de un cerezo- es tan tranquilo_

_-vaya que lo es, está completamente apartado de la casa –la chica le sonrió divertida – y dime, tardaras mucho hoy en la junta?_

_-debe tratarse de algo importante como para que hayan llamado a los clanes a junta anoche_

_-crees que podría acompañarte hasta el salón principal? –se dio cuenta de cómo su amigo la observaba con duda – me gustaría ver a mi abuelo –el castaño le sonrió con ternura y luego le paso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros –_

_-por supuesto, le dirás también a Sirius? -la chica lo pensó un poco – sucede algo?_

_-no, es solo que deseo hablar primero con él a solas_

_-si así lo deseas, así será – poniéndose de pie, luego ayudo a la ojiverde a ponerse de pie y aun ella recargada en el árbol observo como Shaoran eliminaba toda distancia entre ellos y la tomaba de la cintura con delicadeza- sabes, la otra noche no respondiste a mi pregunta y has estado evitando ese tema_

_-Shaoran… -la chica le observo algo abochornada al recordar los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Admitía que ellos se habían acercado bastante con el paso del tiempo, él se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en su confidente, en su compañero de entrenamiento, pero la otra noche habían cometido un gran error –_

**_Al regresar a la casa Black después de la re-inauguración de Paradaise ambos chicos habían estado platicando en el balcón de la habitación de la ojiverde…_**

**_-por cierto tus hermanas nos han invitado a pasar el día de mañana en tu casa en Hong Kong –el chico se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia – no le he comentado aun nada a los demás chicos, antes quería saber que opinabas al respecto, sobre todo por lo que ha sucedido con respecto al Concilio_**

**_-creo que es lo que hace falta en casa, un cambio de ambiente –observo como la ojiverde le observaba sorprendida – porque no habría de querer invitarlos? –observo a su amiga sonrojarse y eso le divirtió bastante y aprovecharía la situación – o acaso quieres que pasemos el día solo nosotros dos? –observo a su amiga sonrojarse levemente mientras el intentaba contener su risa – es realmente lo que deseas?_**

**_-acaso es un crimen desearlo? –incrédulo observo a la ojiverde que se había echado a reír divertida mientras se levantaba del sillón, pero antes de que lograra entrar a su habitación el castaño la había tomado de la cintura mientras la obligaba a tomar asiento a su lado en el sillón, al tiempo que cubría sus cuerpos con una pesada cobija. Pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y con ella cómodamente recargada en él, continuaron con su charla –_**

**_-yo si deseo pasar el día de mañana solamente a tu lado –la ojiverde había levantado su rostro y observaba al castaño divertida, desde cuando ese chico demostraba sus sentimientos de esa manera tan relajada?, mientras tanto Shaoran también había bajado su mirada para observar con una tierna sonrisa a su ojiverde amiga- con la organización de la fiesta de Navidad y la re-inauguración de Paradaise no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de estar juntos_**

**_-en eso si tienes toda la razón, Li _**

**_-además, según recuerdo me debes una salida, aquella en la que te negaste a ir por estar molesta conmigo –observo como la chica comenzaría a protestar, pero siendo mas rápido que ella se había acercado rápidamente a su rostro, provocando que ella guardara silencio y solo le observara sorprendida – y según recuerdo, también me debes un beso –lo último se lo había dicho estando a tan solo milímetros de sus labios, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, Shaoran había sido el que eliminara por completo toda la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica comenzara a circular por cada vena de su cuerpo, pero no quería parecer aprovechado así que termino el beso aun teniendo su frente apoyada en la de la chica- finalmente lo pude cobrar –pero nuevamente su cuerpo sufría de esas descargas al sentir por segunda vez esos suaves labios sobre los de él, luego las delicadas manos que tomaban lugar en su nuca comenzaron a quemarle la piel, mientras el pasaba sus musculosos brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para acercarla más a él, como no queriendo que simplemente fuese a ser capaz de desvanecerse de entre sus brazos. El beso había sido corto y lleno de sentimientos encontrados para los dos chicos que solo habían decidido permanecer aun abrazados en el sillón – Sakura, aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?_**

_-no creo que sea la mejor idea… -observo los hermosos y brillantes ojos ámbar, sabía que se tan extraño estos días, creo que debería dedicarle más tiempo, es mi amigo también_

_-te das cuenta que son solo pretextos tontos, Sakura?_

_-Shaoran!_

_-sabes que es verdad! –molesto había soltado la cintura de la chica, pero había permanecido cerca de ella – tu sabes que Sirius daría su aprobación, claro, pasaría los días detrás de nosotros, pero al final de cuentas aceptaría nuestra relación! Y sobre James… que no te das cuenta que ha estado así de extraño por sus celos? Es lo que desea, que te preocupes por él y vuelvas a estar a su lado todo el día! –Observo a la chica que se mantuvo en silencio observando el camino que daba a la mansión – pero está bien, te demostrare que también deseas algo más que una amistad entre nosotros_

_-Shaoran! A donde vamos!? –el chico la había tomando fuertemente de la mano mientras la jalaba hacia la mansión – Shaoran!_

_-se está haciendo tarde para la hora del desayuno y aun tienes que arreglarte para la reunión del Concilio, vamos!_

_…_

_-Buenos días! –Lily había tomado asiento alado de James que le había sonreído y mientras las 4 hermanas de Shaoran también le daban los buenos días y continuaban platicando entre ellas – es un placer verte de nuevo, pareciera que han pasado todas las vacaciones sin verte_

_-lo sé, he estado algo ocupado, pero dime, tu como has estado?_

_-he estado muy bien, gracias!_

_-me entere que tú y Will han decidido salir_

_-apenas nos estamos conociendo, no seas tonto, jajaja pero y tú, como van las cosas con Sakura?_

_-pues, prefirió ir con Li al baile que conmigo… que te dice eso?_

_-creo que deberías buscar alguna chica que te pueda corresponder James, no creo que sea justo que sigas esperando más de Sakura cuando ella solo demuestra que te ve como a un hermano_

_-eso es, creo que me has dado la solución a mis problemas Lily, como siempre, eres la mas inteligente! –con un drástico cambio de actitud James había besado a la pelirroja en la mejilla, mientras esta no lograba evitar un fuerte sonrojo – buenos días, chicos!_

_-buenos días! –Alexz, Megan, Remus, Sirius y Sakura saludaban a los ya presentes al mismo tiempo que tomaban asiento en la mesa, mientras que el desayuno comenzaba a ser servido – y donde esta Shaoran?_

_-no creo que tarde, creo que estaba viendo que todo estuviera listo para irnos terminando de desayunar, ya que hoy hemos decidido llevarlos al Concilio de Magia, así podremos mostrarles la gigantesca biblioteca donde encontraran la historia de casi todas las Dinastías, de nuestras costumbres, aunque si desean ir a algún otro lugar podemos decirle a Shaoran y quizás ir al centro de la ciudad_

_-o también podríamos ir al nuevo centro comercial que han abierto o al mercado, Shieffa_

_-también podríamos a donde dice Futtie_

_-NO! –Lily, Megan y Remus habían gritado a la vez, provocando que el resto diera un pequeño brinco, pero la pelirroja continuo – creo que si hemos decidido venir es también para aprender de su cultura y tradiciones, estaríamos más que emocionados de ir y conocer el Concilio_

_-creo que nos hemos dado cuenta de ello –las cuatro hermanas sonrieron – aquí viene nuestro hermanito, buenos días Shao!_

_-buenos días a todos –tomando asiento alado de una seria ojiverde el chico y el resto comenzaron con su desayuno. Al terminarlo varios subieron por algunas pertenencias antes de salir rumbo al Concilio, todos se dividieron en los autos de las hermanas del chico, Shieffa llevaba en el suyo a Futtie, Lily, Megan y Alez, mientras que Fanren llevaba en su camioneta a James, Sirius, Remus al igual que ha FeiMei, mientras que Shaoran a propósito había salido primero del lugar junto con la pequeña Black. El camino entre los dos había sido en completo silencio hasta que ambos llegaron al Concilio, inmediatamente ambos se dirigieron hasta el Salón Principal que era donde los Jefes de cada Dinastía se presentaban en sus respectivos trajes ceremoniales que dejaban ver el Escudo que representaba a cada familia. Tomando la mano de la chica, Shaoran la había llevado hasta la habitación que pertenecía a la Dinastía Amamiya – tu abuelo debe estar aquí, te veré en unos minutos, tengo que ir a cambiarme –sin dudarlo ni un segundo el chico había besado rápidamente los labios de la hermosa ojiverde que solo le observaban sorprendida mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo- recuerda lo que te dije!_

_…_

_-que sucede Sirius, no te ves muy contento…_

_-no es eso, es solo que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos_

_-ya habías estado aquí?_

_-sí, mi madre nos traía aquí cuando ella y el abuelo tenían juntas_

_-entonces…_

_-Sakura y yo también pertenecemos a una de las Dinastías que aquí se presentan_

_-porque nunca nos lo habían dicho?_

_-mi padre y mi abuelo prefirieron mantenernos tanto a Sakura y a mi lejos de todo lo relacionado al Concilio, después de la muerte de mi mama tenían miedo que fuera una venganza contra la Dinastía_

_-Sirius… -dándole unas palmadas a su amigo en la espalda Remus le demostraba su apoyo- entonces creo que sería bueno que fueras y buscaras a tu abuelo ahora que estamos aquí en Hong Kong_

_-no lo sé, este año tampoco se presentó a la fiesta de Navidad, me imagino que no desea vernos por nuestra seguridad o no lo sé, quizás no nos quiera más en su vida_

_-no seas orgulloso, habla con Sakura y búsquenlo, Shaoran y sus hermanas pueden decirles donde lo pueden encontrar, anda apresurémonos y busquemos a Sakura_

_Mientras tanto Sakura había ingresado en la amplia sala que pertenecía a la Dinastía Amamiya, donde efectivamente su abuelo ya se encontraba vestido con el traje ceremonial de la familia, el cual no había logrado ocultar su sorpresa y alegría de ver a su nieta._

_-que haces aquí? –la chica se había lanzado a los brazos de su abuelo que no había evitado derramar algunas lágrimas al tener a su nieta a su lado de nuevo – Sakura… hija, porque has venido, sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos_

_-hemos pasado otra Navidad sin ti, ya no quiero que esto continúe así, te extrañamos tanto_

_-sabes por qué lo he hecho_

_-lo sé, pero eso ya no importa, ellos ya saben dónde estoy y ya han iniciado la búsqueda del libro_

_-cómo es posible?_

_-al parecer hay espías tanto en el Concilio como en el Ministerio de Magia, Shaoran me dijo que la escuela donde estudie fue atacada, buscaban el libro y…_

_-Xiao Lang Li?_

_-oh… si, resulta que es mi compañero en Hogwarts… quien diría que el candidato a Jefe del Concilio estudiaría tan lejos de casa…_

_-la Dinastía te protegerá y podría hacer que las demás también se unan a nosotros, pero…_

_-necesito tomar mi lugar, lo se…_

_-no quiero que sientas presión, piénsalo, toma el tiempo que desees –separándose finalmente, tomaron asiento en el sofá que estaba en el lugar, pero la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella una chica de unos 26 años – Chan Kan Fai, te presento a mi nieta, Sakura –la hermosa joven se acercó hasta la chica a la que saludo con una reverencia, luego observo al hombre- la reunión a sido cancelada, nadie dio ninguna explicación, solo que luego serán llamados todos de nuevo_

_-ya veo, Sakura ella es Chan Kan Fai, mi guardaespaldas y secretaria personal –la ojiverde le sonrió- creo que es algo extraño que hayan cancelado la junta sin dar alguna explicación… Sakura, hija, porque no vienes con nosotros, aprovechemos y vayamos a comer juntos_

_-me encartaría ir abuelo, pero he venido con las hermanas de Li y junto con Sirius y otros amigos, creo que lo mejor será que nos veamos otro día_

_-qué te parece si mañana se presentan a cenar? Todos tus amigos también están invitados, al igual puedes mencionarle a Ieran, me gustaría platicar con ella_

_-lo hare, les comentare_

_-me da tanto gusto volver a verte, te has convertido en toda una hermosa jovencita_

_-gracias abuelo_

_-lamento interrumpir, pero hoy tenía una junta con los accionistas señor, si nos apuramos podemos llegar a tiempo y usted hacer los negocios personalmente_

_-creo que tienes razón Chan, Sakura debo irme_

_-no te preocupes, lo entiendo, yo iré a buscar a Shaoran –el hombre abrazo con fuerza a la chica que los acompaño hasta el pasillo por el cual Shaoran se acercaba acomodándose su playera, provocando el sonrojo de la chica –_

_-joven Li, que gusto verle_

_-Señor Amamiya, el gusto es mío –el chico saludo con una inclinación- veo que también le han hecho venir_

_-así es, tendremos que esperar para enterarnos del por qué han decidido cancelar la junta si parecía ser tan importante, pero ahora debo retirarme, le pido que cuide a mi nieta por favor_

_-lo hare, este seguro de ello y nosotros también debemos irnos_

_-espero verlos por la casa joven Li, con permiso_

_-hasta luego, Señor –el hombre y su secretaria se alejaron rápidamente por el pasillo, mientras que el chico pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su dulce amiga que se había sonrojado – quieres ir a buscar a los demás o prefieres pasar un rato a mi lado?_


End file.
